The Potter Twins and the Goblet of Fire
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: Hannah Potter is returning to Hogwarts in her fourth year. With a Triwizard Tournament going on, a new French friend and a Bulgarian boy hitting on her, her STILL deciding her feelings for Draco Malfoy and her friends, Han has a lot on her plate. Will Hannah get her man? Or will she stay true to her friends?
1. Chapter 1: Quidditch and Burning Scars

**A/N: I'm back, and as promised, Book 4 is now up! **

**Summery: Hannah Potter is Harry Potter's twin sister, going into her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her third year did not end well, with her breaking ties with her long time friend, Draco Malfoy. But with the Triwizard Tournament going on, will Hannah just get her man after all, or will she stay true to her friends?**

Chapter 1

Quidditch Cups and Burning Scars.

_There was an old Manor like thing, in total disarray. One old man by the name of Frank had noticed some weird goings-on in the upper floors and went up to investigate. From his hut, he limped past the mailbox hanging on the broken post, faded out paint barely read "The Riddles"_

_Frank had creaked slowly up the steps to the main drawing room of the old Manor and listened at the door to a silent, but undoubtedly diabolical conversation._

"_My Lord, what shall we do about the Potter Twins?" one man with a shaky voice said._

"_They live…for now, Wormtail." a high pitched voiced man said. "Lest you forget that I need them to return to power."_

"_But, my Lord. You know well of Hannah Potter's-" the man known as Wormtail said_

"_I am perfectly aware of Hannah Potter's capabilities!" the high pitched voice said "That is why I have planned to have her join me in exchange for her life. You know how I hate to spill Slytherin blood."_

"_And Harry Potter?" "Harry Potter must die." the high pitched man confirmed "He is the one I am after. Not the girl."_

_Frank backed away slowly. These two people were in trouble! He had to tell someone about this._

_He never got so far as the edge of the rug he was standing on when the high pitched man said to Wormtail "I believe we have a Muggle eavesdropping on this conversation, Wormtail."_

"_Shall I dispose of him, M-My Lord?" Wormtail asked, his voice shaking again._

"_No, Wormtail. Where are your manners? Show the Muggle in."_

_Frank stood there in horror as the door to the drawing room creaked open, revealing a mousy little man and one of the plush chairs in front of the fire._

_Frank barely had time to say a word, let alone enter the room when there was a flash of green light coming from the chair._

_He was dead before he hit the floor._

…

I shot up from my bed at the same time as Harry. Harry had his hand on his forehead, and I had mine on my neck.

I would say that my scar burned. But that would be a _severe_ understatement. My scar hurt like a bitch!

Not only because we saw Voldemort. But I have this thing in where when Harry's in trouble or his scar burns, my scar prickles.

Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Hannah…Hannah Potter. Slytherin fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and younger twin sister of Harry James Potter.

Anyways, Harry and I looked over to each other once our scars stopped burning so much and lessened down to a prickle.

_Do you think?_ I thought to Harry.

_That Voldemort's near Privite Drive? I hope not._ Harry thought back.

"What do you think we should do now?" I whispered, getting up off of the bed and pacing.

"Ron and Hermione would probably want us to write to Dumbledore." Harry said, shrugging.

I stopped pacing and gave Harry a look that said 'Seriously?' "Sure. We can write Dumbledore." I said sarcastically, picking up a quill and some parchment "What should we write to him? Oh, I know. _Dear Professor Dumbledore, sorry to bother you on your vacation but our scars hurt this morning. Sincerely, Harry and Hannah Potter._"

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah. You have a point." Harry said, nodding, before widening his eyes "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I read Harry's mind.

"Write Sirius!" we said together, slapping each other a high five.

"You write it. I don't know what to say." I said, handing Harry the quill and the blank parchment before opening up my owl cage and petting Gwendolyn, my owl.

…

Harry and I were up for the rest of the morning, writing and proofreading our letter to Sirius.

By the time breakfast rolled around, we groaned and trudged downstairs to face Dudley's "Diet" breakfast.

Dudley's school nurse had sent a report to Privite Drive and said that Dudley needed to lose weight because the school couldn't provide knickerbockers his size anymore.

So now we had to go on a diet with Dudley. I panicked the day the new regime was announced. I was already a hundred pounds, and that was small enough. I didn't want to lose more weight!

So Harry and I sent notes to our friends, pleading for help. And Harry wasn't too pleased at the result.

I got more food than he did from not only Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ivy Duff, our mutual friends, but I got some from my Hufflepuff friend Ramona Capodebt (she was an Animagus, and her form was a cat, so I called her She-Cat.), my Ravenclaw friend Sheila Alexander, and my Slytherin dorm mates, Lexi McMaster, Amelia Finch, Rose Yaxley and Millicent Bulstrode.

Nothing from Pansy Parkinson. I still had issues with her that resonated from second year with a certain womanizing git by the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Anyways, after our crappy breakfast of grapefruit (Harry and I having to split the smallest piece) the post arrived, bearing a letter from Mrs Weasley, Ron's mother.

Uncle Vernon read the letter aloud and there was mention of a "Quidditch World Cup" and that "Mr Weasley had gotten tickets".

Since I was in absolute _love_ with Quidditch, I jumped out of my seat at the mention of the tickets and threw all of my things higgledy-piggledy into my trunk, along with the Muggle clothes I was wearing.

I changed into my Slytherin Quidditch robes and grabbed my Nimbus Two Thousand and One and dragged my trunk and Gwen's cage downstairs.

The reception I got was odd. Harry was stifling laughter, whereas Vernon didn't know whether to smack me or to just plain yell at my unDursleyish fashion sense.

"Mrs Weasley had me a Quidditch tickets. LET'S ROLL!" I said, raising my broom into the air and laughing as Harry couldn't control himself any longer and fell to the floor laughing his ass off.

…

After Harry and I had convinced Uncle Vernon to let us go to the match (it took us threatening him with our "murderer" godfather), Mrs Weasley had planned to have Mr Weasley come and get us on the next Friday.

…

The next Friday we waited and waited for Mr Weasley to show up. When the time passed when he was supposed to pick us up, I got disheartened.

I immediately perked up when the sound of yelling came from the electric fireplace.

"OW, FRED! THAT WAS MY FOOT, YOU IDIOT!" George Weasley's voice shouted through.

Harry and I looked at each other as Fred Weasley shouted "YOU'RE ON MY FOOT NOW, DIPSHIT!"

Harry and I ran into the living room and spoke when Mr Weasley said "Boys! Enough! Ron, go back, go back! OW!"

"Mr Weasley?" Harry and I said together.

"Harry?" Ron said "Guys, I think I can hear Harry!"

"Bag that, little bro. I think I can hear Hannah!" Fred said before talking to me "Han, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Fred, I can hear you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then why the hell can't we get through when we know we are here?" George asked.

"It's an _electric _fireplace." Harry and I said together.

Mr Weasley shouted "OH! Stand back then, twins!"

Harry and I stepped back in perfect timing as Mr Weasley had broken the fireplace and stepped out of the gaping hole in the wall.

"That…was…AWESOME!" I shouted, jumping up and down "Can you do it again?"

Fred and George laughed "That's our girl." they said.

"Get over here, Hannah." Fred said taking a step towards me.

"Oh…no…you're covered in soot!" I said taking a step back. "Come on, Fred…stop!"

"Ha ha, very funny." Fred said, trapping me against the wall "You know what else is funny? How much…I love…my little sister from another mister!" Fred shouted, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder, knocking a bunch of candies from his pocket.

"FRED WEASLEY PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as George picked up the candy as Aunt Petunia held Dudley back.

"Dad, I'm gonna take Hannah, ok?" Fred said, turning to Mr Weasley and taking my trunk.

Mr Weasley nodded and took out some green powder and threw it in the flames, turning them green.

"Go, Fred." Mr Weasley ordered.

"Yes, Dad." Fred said, stepping into the flames with me still over his shoulder.

"FRED!" I screamed, coughing as the soot entered my throat.

"THE BURROW!" Fred yelled overtop me.

We spun. I squeezed my eyes closed and held onto my lunch as Fred gripped onto my side tighter.

…

When I was finally let down, I was in the kitchen of the Burrow.

I plopped myself down in an empty seat of the dining room table and noted that Ginny Weasley was sitting beside me.

"Hey, Gin." I said, smiling at her.

"Hey, Han. Enjoy the ride?" Ginny asked, smirking at Fred.

I shot Fred a dark look and replied "You could say it was a rather…educational experience." I said as Hermione Granger walked in.

"HERMIONE!" I shouted, getting up and running to hug her.

"Hey, Hannah!" Mione said, returning the hug in full as Harry, George and Mr Weasley one by one popped into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: CAMPING TIME!

Chapter 2

CAMPING TIME!

After three days at the Burrow, in which Fred and George had to kiss up to Mrs Weasley to get her to stop being mad at them for something that happened on Privite Drive, we all got up at five in the morning to catch a "Portkey" to the Quidditch World Cup.

Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I trudged up a hill and met up with a man that look familiar to me.

"Hello Arthur!" the man said when we reached the top of the hill, shaking hands with Mr Weasley.

"Hello, Amos!" Mr Weasley said, shaking hands with the man. "Kids, meet Amos Diggory. Amos, meet my sons, Ron, Fred and George and my daughter Ginny. And their friends, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Hannah Potter."

At that moment someone jumped out of a tree "The Potter twins?"

It was Cedric Diggory, Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"Man," I said to Hermione and Ginny "Diggory's gotten _cute_!" I said, biting my lip.

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

I made a face. "Forget him. He can't even give me an honest answer when I ask him a question."

…

_Flashback._

_I had been at the Burrow for a day when Draco's owl, Aurora pecked at the window._

_I got up and gave her a pet "Hello. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I asked._

_Aurora hooted and flew into Gwen's empty cage to drink as I opened the letter Draco sent me._

Hannah,

I know you're probably still pissed off with me over not giving you an answer at the platform, and you probably hate my guts right now about it. But I only wanted to make you jealous because someone…who I will not name out of respect for m- I mean their wishes has a huge crush on you and wanted you to dump Crabbe for him. I volunteered to help the guy, he's my best guy friend (apart from Blaise, but he likes Duff). I just hope you stop hating me.

Draco.

P.S. Happy belated birthday.

_Attached to the note was a red rose._

…

End of Flashback

Cedric's dad started bragging that Cedric was the one that beat Harry Potter until Cedric became humble.

"Dad, it was a fluke. He fell off his broom and the professors would not allow a rematch." Cedric said calmly, turning to his father.

"Yeah. Slytherin would have won it all had Malfoy not have milked his Hippogriff injury for all it was worth." I said, sneering

The boot that was in the center of the hill started to glow. Harry grabbed my hand and placed it on the boot.

There was a jerk above my belly button and we started spinning out of control. I held my breath and prayed that my breakfast would stay down.

The next thing I knew, I hit the ground and tripped. But, we weren't on the hill anymore.

There was a campground nearby. I sat up and saw a forest.

"Need a hand?" Cedric said to me, holding out his hand.

"Thanks." I said, taking his hand and smiling as he pulled me up.

"Don't mention it. See you at school." Cedric said, following his father.

"HANNAH!" Harry shouted behind me "Where are you?"

I turned around and saw that Harry was with Mr Weasley at the campground "I'm right here, Harry. I'm coming."

I ran up to Harry and Mr Weasley and helped out with the Muggle money Mr Weasley had to pay the Muggle campground owner and stayed silent as we were lead to our campsite.

Mr Weasley pulled out two sacks and opened them up, revealing two tents, which he set up with two prods of his wand.

"The girls get this tent." Mr Weasley said, pointing to the green tent "The boys get this one." he added, gesturing to the tent he was entering.

Hermione, Ginny and I entered the tent and put our stuff in the surprisingly roomy areas. We actually had bunk beds.

"I get top bunk!" I said, throwing my stuff to the one top bunk.

Mr Weasley walked into the tent and looked at Hermione and I "Girls, will you go with Harry to get water? Ron wants to stay here."

I nodded the same time as Mione "Sure thing, Mr Weasley." we said together, filing out of the tent after Harry, who started to find the water pump.

…

After walking aimlessly around looking for a water pump, Mione, Harry and I ran into Harry's former Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, Harry and Hermione's Gryffindor housemate, Seamus Finnigan, and even my friends, She-Cat and Sheila. And I even had a chat with my team mate from first year, Terry-Anne Higgs.

When we got back to the tent, I saw Ron arguing with a redheaded girl while a darker haired older man was talking to Mr Weasley.

It was Ivy…my best friend.

"IVY!" I shouted, running up to hug her "What's with the argument with Ron?"

Ivy glared at Ron "Captain Krum Lover over here thinks Bulgaria's gonna win the Cup!" Ivy snapped "He knows it's gonna be Ireland. He only wants Bulgaria to win because of Viktor Krum."

I cocked an eyebrow "I thought your Quidditch team was Puddlemere United?" I said.

Ivy rolled her eyes and smirked. "I know. But this is an _international_ competition, Han. Ireland vs. Bulgaria. I'm rooting for Ireland because of Troy. _He's _the one that plays for P.U."

I smiled "Hi, Mr Duff." I said, waving to Ivy's father.

"Hello, Hannah." Mr Duff said, waving back at me "Fancy meeting you here. Probably why Ivy coaxed me into getting tickets."

"We're across the path." Ivy said, pointing to the tent across from us, where Ivy's grandma was cooking. "Gramma had to come too."

I smiled. "Sweet. So what's got Ron thinking that Bulgaria's gonna win?" I asked.

"Viktor Krum." Ron said, smirking "Only the best Quidditch Seeker in the bloody world!"

"Please, Ronald Weasley, he's not as great as you think." Ivy said, sticking out her tongue as the Weasley twins walked out of the boy's tent.

"V's right, Ronnie." Fred said, walking to my side "Krum's dumb."

I laughed "Hey, Freddie. Not gonna pick me up again, are you?" I asked, teasing.

"No, you're too old. We couldn't pick you up even if we wanted too." Fred said, laughing with George.

"Didn't stop you at the Burrow." I said, sticking out my tongue.

George rolled his eyes "Anyways, Ron's wrong. Ireland is gonna win this year."

I sighed and looked to Ivy and the twins "I'm gonna have to go with the fan favourite, Ron. Sorry." I said.

Ron gaped and Ivy said "Yes!" and slapped me hard on the back.

Harry sided with Ron for Bulgaria, making me relive a good memory.

"Typical." I said, rolling my eyes "Harry had to pick the loser team. First, no offence, Gryffindor. Now Bulgaria."

Ivy glared at me, along with Harry, Ron and the twins "I take offence to that, Han. We won the Quidditch Cup last year, lest you forget. So I'd shut up."

I smirked "Who one it first?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sis. You won, whatever. Your only excuse was because I was in the hospital wing the last match of the year and you played Ravenclaw." Harry said, glaring stonily at me.

I grinned evilly "So, I still won. I'm still better, Harry. So ha…ha…ha!" I said, picking up my broomstick.

"Do you want me to get nasty, Han?" Ivy demanded, glaring at me.

I smirked and mounted my broom "If you Gryffindors can catch a first year Quidditch Cup champ." I said, flying off.

I only managed to get to the first campsite away before Ivy caught up with me on a broom.

"Han, get off that thing before you get in trouble!" Ivy shouted, sounding concerned instead of angry.

I scowled and dismounted "Fine." I said, tossing my broom to Harry. "But you still need to catch me!" I said, running off.

I laughed as I went even further than when I was on my broom. But that joy was gone when Ivy tackled me to the ground not too far from the campsites.

I whimpered, fearing Ivy would beat me up for what I said "Not the face! Not the face!" I shouted, shutting my eyes tight.

Ivy laughed and pulled me up "Come on, I'm not that mean!" Ivy said, punching me in the shoulder.

"OW!" I shouted, rubbing my shoulder "That wasn't nice!"

"You deserved it." Ivy said as I nodded in agreement "Come on, let's get back to the camp before my dad and Mr Weasley start wondering where we went."

And with that said, Ivy and I walked back to our campsite arm in arm.


	3. Chapter 3: The World Cup

Chapter 3

The World Cup.

When Ivy and I got back to our campsite, it was time to head to the stadium for the match.

Mr Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Mr Duff, Fred, George and I walked up what I thought was seemingly endless flights of stairs until Ron said something to Mr Weasley.

"Dad, how much further are we going up?" Ron moaned, stopping for a minute to catch his breath.

"Well, put it this way." a cold, snide voice said below us "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

I spun around behind me. Lucius Malfoy, the father of my friend, Draco (yes, I decided Draco was still going to be my friend) was standing below us, sneering at everyone while tapping his cane.

I blanched. "If Malfoy's here then that means-"

"Father and I are in the Minister's Box." the voice of Draco Malfoy said below me. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

I spun around, secretly praying I was hearing things. Sure enough, I wasn't. Draco Malfoy _was_ standing below me and boasting about his seats.

"Don't _boast, Draco." Lucius said, prodding Draco with his cane. "There's no need with these people, especially that girl." Lucius added, pointing at me._

"_Oh, hell." I groaned, turning away._

"_Just ignore them, Hannah." Ivy said._

"_Well, nice seeing you, Han." Draco said before I turned around and saw Lucius dragging Draco off._

"_Oh, crap." I groaned, staying where I was "I think the crush is back, V." I said._

"_No it isn't." Ivy snapped, grabbing my arm and dragging me off._

_I turned back and watched Lucius telling Draco off "I think so, V." I said, sighing "It's typical. I had to fall for the womanizer."_

…

_By the time we got to our seats, the match had already begun and Draco was pushed from my mind._

_Ivy had told me that the teams were allowed to bring mascots indigenous to their homelands to the match, so when Bulgaria's mascots came out, I fought the urge to smack myself in the face._

_They were beautiful women with silvery blonde hair and slim bodies and the perfect busts and everything._

_It was nauseating. No human girl looked like that. I nearly gagged as they started to dance._

_I rolled my eyes the same time as Ivy as the boys in the area, Mr Weasley, Mr Duff and Harry included started drooling._

_I walked up to Harry and smacked him over the head "Harry James Potter, stop drooling right this instant!" I ordered._

"_Can't help him, Han." Ivy said, putting her face in her right hand "They're Veelas. They drive men wild."_

_I growled at the thought of those visions of seeming perfection driving Draco wild, but shook it out of my head when Ivy shouted._

"_LEPRECHAUNS!"_

_I gasped and looked down next to the Veela. Tiny green men in cute top hats and red beards were starting to do a proper Irish jig._

"_Neat!" I said, sitting at the edge of my seat "I've never seen a leprechaun before." I admitting, suddenly immersed in the leprechauns' dance._

…

_Once the mascots were cleared away and the players were introduced, the match was underway._

"_Who are the Irish Chasers?" I asked Ivy when Bulgaria had the Quaffle._

"_Mullet, Moran and Troy." Ivy said simply._

"_Cool." I said, returning to the match._

_Ireland had taken control of the Quaffle, I think it was in Mullet's possession. Mullet passed it to Moran and waited for the chance to pass it to Troy._

"_This is so exciting." I said to Ivy when Troy had taken possession._

"_That's because you get to watch for once." Ivy pointed out when Troy flew to the Bulgaria Keeper._

"_Hey, don't get me wrong. I love to play. But watching's cool too." I said when Troy scored. "YES!" I added, slapping Ivy a high five._

_A few minutes after the Ireland goal, Krum took a major dive. I gasped. The Snitch was found!_

_Man, was I wrong. Krum had pulled back and Ireland's Seeker made a face plant on the ground._

"_That shouldn't be legal!" I called out._

"_No way, it's brilliant!" Ivy said, turning to me. "It's a clever tactic on Bulgaria's part to get an advantage."_

"_Come on, Ivy. If Bulgaria has the advantage, then Ireland's chances to win decrease dramatically! I thought you wanted them to win." I said, looking at Ivy shocked._

_Ivy shrugged "I do. And they will, even though he's cheating."_

_I smirked "Yeah. Cheaters never prosper, V." I said, nodding before returning to the match._

…

_A little while later, Krum took another dive…and this time, as the Omnioculars Harry bought me proved, it was for real. The Snitch really had been sought!_

_I held my breath, praying that the Irish Seeker would get the Snitch, and let it out in a groan when Krum caught it._

"_OH MY GOD!" Ivy screamed suddenly. "WE WON, HAN! WE WON!"_

_I looked up at the scoreboard. And Ivy was right, Ireland had won, and Krum had caught the Snitch._

_I screamed "NO WAY!" and wrapped Ivy in a hug. We both jumped up and down screaming our heads off._

"_What did I tell you, Ivy?" I asked, pulling off the hug and smirking. "Cheaters never prosper. PARTY IN THE TENTS!" I shouted, filing out._

…

_After a while of partying in the boy's tent (in which Ron got reamed…a lot), there were noises coming from the outside of the tent as Harry, Ivy, Fred, George, Ginny, Mione and I started to sing._

"_Viktor, I love you!" I sang (and in a real singing voice for once.)_

"_Viktor, I do!" the twins sang off key._

"_WHEN WE'RE APART MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR YOU!" Harry, Gin, Mione, Fred, George and I sang together._

"_DUMB KRUM!" I shouted, waving my Slytherin Quidditch robes in the air._

"_DUMB KRUM!" Fred and George shouted, taking a corner of my robes and waving it, parachute style._

_There were a group of screams outside the tent._

"_Sounds like the Irish still have their pride on." Fred said, letting go of my robe, which I tucked away._

_Mr Weasley came back in "There's a riot outside."_

_I blinked "What?"_

"_A riot." Mr Weasley said again "I want you five to stick together. Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." Mr Weasley instructed before walking out._

_Ivy gasped "My dad!" she shouted, heading for the door of the tent._

"_IVY!" I shouted, grabbing her arm "You heard Mr Weasley. We have to stick together."_

"_But my dad, I'm not sure if he's…" Ivy said, biting her lip._

_I smacked her "SNAP OUT OF IT, WOMAN! Your dad is of age, and can do magic. He'll be fine."_

_Ivy raised her eyebrows when I let her go. "Fine." she said, running out._

_I ran out after her "IVY!" I shouted "Where are you going?"_

_Ivy turned back and grabbed my arm :We need to head into the woods." she explained, dragging me out._

"_Ivy I can walk, you know!" I protested as she dragged me into the woods._

_When Ivy said we were far enough away, she let me go and I grabbed my side from the run._

"_Dude…did we need to run so fast?" I asked, panting._

_Ivy nodded and looked around "Crap, where's Harry and them?" Ivy asked me._

_I gasped and started deeper into the woods "HARRY!" I screamed "HARRY!"_

"_Hannah!" Ivy shouted, running after me._

_I found Harry with Ron and Hermione, Ivy following right after me._

"_You guys ok?" Ivy asked as I clutched my side and glared at my brother._

"_Don't scare me like that!" I shouted, belting my brother one over the head._

"_Look!" Harry shouted, pointing up at the sky._

_There was a big skull in it, with a snake in it's mouth like some sort of tongue._

_At that instant, Stunning Spells started flying everywhere._

"_What the hell is that!" I screamed, pointing to the sky._

"_That's my son! THAT'S MY SON!" Mr Weasley shouted, running into the clearing "Hold your fire!"_

_The Stunners stopped and two men came out._

"_Is everyone alright?" Mr Weasley asked._

_I nodded "I'm fine. I just got a little shaken by that thing in the sky." I said, pointing to the skull again. "What is it?"_

"_It's the Dark Mark." Ivy said coldly "It's You-Know-Who's sign. It was a sign of death from when he was in power. I would know…my dad said that when You-Know-Who killed my mum, the Dark Mark was set over the house."_

_There was a large debate over Harry's wand casting the spell that put the Mark in the sky, which turned out to be one of the men's, Barty Crouch's house elf, Winky who had done it. Winky was sacked that instant._

_We were ordered back to bed after that and were scheduled to leave the next morning._

…

_I crawled into my bunk and looked up at the ceiling. The Dark Mark…the Mark of Voldemort…the mark that was hanging over Ivy's house when her mum died._

_One thing haunted my dreams that night. _

_Was the Mark cast over the house when my parents were killed?_


	4. Chapter 4: On the Train

**A/N: Hey! Just thought you guys would like to know that the girl I dedicated Ivy to has a Fanfic account now! You should check her out, she's great. She's Ivy Duff (yes, I told her to do that.) you can find her in my authors favourites! And as always, reviews for my story are loved as much as Draco! ;)**

Chapter 4

On the Train

When we went back to the Burrow, there really wasn't anything more we could do, seeing as Mrs Weasley had gotten our school supplies before we left Hogwarts.

When the day arrived to get to Hogwarts, and I threw on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt I saw and ran out the door with my trunk before we even had breakfast.

…

Once we had eaten breakfast and hopped aboard the train, I sat quietly thinking about Draco.

I hadn't seen Ivy since the riot with the Dark Mark. And I had heard her dad had gotten a broken arm.

I had gotten out my novel when Ivy walked into mine, Harry's Ron's and Hermione's compartment.

"Hey, Ivy." I said, absent minded, glancing at her. "Have a seat." I added, motioning to the seat beside me.

Ivy smiled and sat down "So what's up?"

I bite my lip "Nothing." I said quietly.

"Quit thinking about Malfoy!" Ivy said, glaring at me.

I blanched and grabbed a lock of my hair "What makes you think I'm thinking about Draco?" I asked, tugging the lock gently.

"Because I know for a fact you were thinking about him all summer." Ivy said.

My eyes widened and Harry shot me the "You've got to be joking." look. "What makes you think I was thinking about Draco all summer?" I asked nervously, biting my lip.

Ivy rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Well?" I said after a while, crossing my arms "What makes you think that way, Ivy?" I asked again.

Ivy looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione before looking at me "Come with me a second." She whispered in my ear.

I looked to her confused "Um…ok…but you had best answer." I threatened, walking out of the compartment and into the hall after Ivy.

Ivy closed the door once I was out in the hall and looked both ways. "Ok," she said when no one was around "You wanna know why I know you've been thinking about Malfoy? It's the same reason that I know your passwords every year."

I blink "Ok…and that's because…?"

Ivy took a deep breath "Legilimency. I found out I'm a Legilimens."

I blink "A Legili-what?" I asked.

"It's the talent to see memories in people's minds. It also allows a person to add or change memories. Few people have it though."

"So, you've been interloping in my mind?" I asked, shocked.

"I guess you could say that." Ivy said, shrugging.

I crossed my arms "That's not cool. My memories are private. Not even Harry looks into them with our Twin Telepathy." I scolded.

"Look." Ivy said, putting her hands on her hips "Half the time I have no clue I'm even doing it. I'm still trying to control when, but I can't choose half the time."

"Is that how you knew?" I asked, biting my lip.

"What? That you like Malfoy?" Ivy asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

I shook my head "No…that Draco kissed me in second year." I whispered.

"Yeah…partly." Ivy said, blushing.

I rolled my eyes as someone walked past. A platinum blond haired someone.

It was Draco.

I gasped and hid my face from how pale it went when he walked in.

Ivy waited for him to pass. "Come on, let's get back inside the compartment." she said, taking my arm and dragging me back into the compartment and sitting down.

I sat back down and read a bit of my book before Blaise Zabini walked in, already in his school robes.

"Hey, Han. Hey, Ivy." Blaise said, smiling at all of us.

"Hey, Blaise." Ivy and I said together.

"Ivy, can I have a word with you for a second…in private?" Blaise asked, turning to the compartment door.

"Um, sure, Blaise." Ivy said, getting up and following

I allow a faint smile "He's gonna ask you out!" I whisper to her. Then, I blushed at the thought of asking out and returned to my book.

Ivy rolled her eyes and walked out with Blaise.

I leaned on Harry's shoulder and rubbed my eyes as I read "Man, am I ready for bed." I said, trying to focus on my book.

…

A few minutes later, Ivy came back into the compartment with a sigh.

"What?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"Nothing." Ivy said, blushing "Blaise just asked how my dad was doing."

I rolled my eyes "Sure he did." I muttered, returning to my book "It wasn't like…oh, I don't know. He asked you out or anything like I wished Draco would…" I trailed off when Harry gave me "the look".

"He didn't ask me out." Ivy groaned "He knows that from second year."

I shot up angrily and glared at her "He _what_ in second year?" I demanded, grabbing my uniform in my bag. "I'm going to change…and cool off." I said, walking out of the compartment door with my head held high.

How _dare she allow Blaise to ask her out in second year and not let me go out with Draco! Talk about a hypocrite!_

_I walked into the change rooms, and to my shock, Draco was in there, already changed._

"_Oh, hi, Hannah." Draco said, walking right past me._

_I groaned and walked into a change room, clenching a fist as I went._

"_Look, I know you're mad but I said no to Blaise." Ivy's voice said, going into the change room next to mine._

"_It's not that." I said, slipping into my school skirt. "It's…something you wouldn't understand."_

"_Try me." Ivy's voice said._

"_Well…" I said, doing up the buttons on my blouse "It's just…I think I've had a crush on a certain blond Slytherin since first year. I thought I was over him when I had heard he was a womanizer. But at the World Cup I realized I still liked him." I sighed as I threw on my vest and robe "But Harry doesn't like him." I added, walking out of the change room._

"_You can say, I don't like him, either." Ivy muttered, walking out as well. "Come on, we'll be at Hogwarts soon."_

_I smiled and linked arms with Ivy as we walked back down to our compartment._


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Schools

Chapter 5

Meet the Schools.

When everyone got off the train, there was one welcome sight I saw when I hopped off.

It was Scarlett "Scar" Zimmerman, fellow Slytherin a year above me.

"Hey, Scar!" I shouted, running up to hug her. "Good to see you again." I added smiling.

"You too, girl!" Scar said, smirking "Come on, let's get a carriage." she added, taking my arm and walking with me to a carriage.

"Ok, how was your summer?" I asked Scar as we walked, Ivy close behind.

"Oh, great. But uneventful. Yours?" Scar asked, opening the door to a carriage.

"Mine was awesome. And didn't you go to the World Cup?" I asked, shocked.

Scar shook her head as I climbed in the carriage. There were only two occupants inside.

Sheila and She-Cat.

"Hey, guys!" I said, hugging each of them in turn.

"Hey, Han, how was the game?" She-Cat asked as I sat down "Can you believe what happened? I was running and running, it was so scary!"

I lounged across the seat "So, apart from the World Cup, how were your summers?" I asked.

"Great!" Sheila said , beaming "I finally had She-Cat up to do some wizard stuff for once and-"

"I transformed into a cat in front of my parents. You should have seen their faces!"

I laughed while Scar sat there, not looking as amused as I was. "How did they react when they found out Hogwarts was making you learn _more_ weird stuff." I asked as the carriage got moving.

"They haven't found out yet." She-Cat said, smirking.

I mirrored that smirk "I'd bet my broomstick they'd freak out."

"You'd win that bet." She-Cat and Sheila said together.

I turned to Scar, who stayed quiet for most of the ride "How do you think She-Cat's parents would react, Scar?" I asked.

Scar looked at me "Well, all Muggles freak out at the sight of magic. I'd guess Ramona's parents would freak out even more." Scar said as the carriage stopped.

"Good point." I said, stepping out of the carriage and slipping "Hell!" I shouted before Scar caught me, right in front of Crabbe, Goyle…and Draco.

I turned to Scar as we started towards the castle "Thanks." I said, dusting myself off as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked past, the two latter boys snickering at me.

"Smooth move, graceful!" Crabbe shouted at me before he walked past, laughing.

Draco just looked at me before walking off "Yeah, good one, boys." he said.

I took a deep breath as Ivy walked up to me as Blaise walked beside Draco. "Hey, do you know there are other schools here?"

I looked at her and shook my head "No. But it would be an impossibility. Term's just begun. No school would have time to head for another school today."

"Well, it's true. Come on." Ivy said, grabbing my arm "Let's head into the Great Hall."

"Yeah." I said, looking to Crabbe and Goyle, laughing in between Draco and Blaise "I think I'll sit with you guys this time around."

Ivy smirked and grabbed my arm, placing me in between her and Harry, Ron and Hermione next to them, and the Weasley twins across from me.

…

The bomb was dropped before the feast began. Dumbledore had announced that there wasn't going to be a Quidditch Cup this year.

Fred, George, me and even Annabelle Drosie, my worst enemy gaped and shouted "WHAT!"

"Instead of that, there will be an ancient competition that has just been reinstated. The Triwizard Tournament. The three top wizarding schools in Europe have met up in the past and a champion has been chosen for each school. These Champions must go through three challenges. The winner of the Tournament has gone down in history and had received one thousand Galleons in prize money."

Dumbledore went on to explain that there was a Goblet that would choose the champions that put their names in and their school on a slip of parchment. But, that person had to be over seventeen.

Then, he introduced the first school competing in the Tournament, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic…an all girls FRENCH school.

I watched all the boys reaction as the schoolgirls walked into the hall giggling and doing their magic tricks.

I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was ogling the one girl with silvery blond hair and a slender bodice.

I snarled when they stood up by the high table "I don't like them much." I said, crossing my arms.

Then Dumbledore introduced the other school competing, the Durmstrang Institute, an all boys Bulgarian school.

I uncrossed my arms when the boys barged in and did a staff routine instead of the preppy magic the Beauxbatons girls did.

"Cute boy alert!" I said to Ivy, who rolled her eyes in return.

One boy in the crowd once the boys were done, looked over to me at the Slytherin table and winked. The same boy swished his brown hair out of his face and sat down next to Draco (Who was also sitting beside Krum."

I nudged Ivy "Ivy, did you see that? He winked at me!" I said amused.

Ivy rolled her eyes "Yes, I did."

The feast began. As I ate, I stole glances at the Bulgarian Winker-Boy. He was kind of cute…I mean, not Draco cute, but cute for a Bulgarian.

"Isn't that boy cute?" I asked Ginny, nodding towards the Slytherin table and the brown haired boy.

Ginny gaped and sneered "That's Fyaro Delmonte!" she said, rolling her eyes "His father's in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. I would know. When I was younger his dad did business with my dad, and I had to play with the bastard. He's mean, manipulative and rude."

I bit my lip. _You missed out cute. I thought to myself._


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Dominique

Chapter 6

Meeting Dominique

The next morning, I went into the Entrance Hall to find that the Goblet of Fire had been placed on a pedestal with a ring around it.

"This is an age line." Dumbledore explained, tracing around the line with his wand "It will weed out anyone underage who wish to put their name into the Goblet. Now you know that the only people who may enter are those of age. And those of age have until the end of the week to enter."

I ignored it and went in to sit at the Slytherin table with Ivy.

"Hello, Potter." Pansy Parkinson's voice said behind me.

I scoff and turned around "Hello, Parkinson." I sneered.

"Hello, Pansy." Ivy said, not as cold as I said.

I glared at her "Dude!" I snapped. "We hate her, remember? Be more cold!"

"I don't think Duff cares that much, Potter." Pansy sneered, sitting beside me. "Besides, she was the one that set me up with Draco, so I'd shut up."

I smirked as Ivy said "Shut up, Pansy."

"Really? I got Draco to dump you too, so I wouldn't be talking." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"You'll pay for that one, Potter!" Pansy said, pulling out her wand.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my dragon hide boots Monique got me for my birthday!" I said in mock terror, getting up and glaring at the blond pug faced bitch. "I could do more damage to you than you can shake a stick at, Pug."

"Umm…excuze me?" a French accent said behind me.

I turned around and saw there was a girl with long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail standing behind me, holding a Hogwarts timetable., who only reached my shoulders.

It was kind of refreshing to have someone shorter than me for once, me being the runt twin, I don't know a lot of people shorter than me.

"Yes?" I said politely.

"I was wondering eef you cood show me how zis timetable works?" she asked.

"Oh, sure!" I said, taking the timetable and reading it over. "Oh, this is easy. You have all the same classes as I do. So you can just follow us…um…?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. I'm Dominique LaFleur. And you are?" the girl asked.

"Hi, I'm Ivy." Ivy said, standing and smiling.

"And I'm Hannah. Hannah Potter." I said, smiling.

"Annah Potter? _Zut Alors. I 'ave 'eard a lot about you!" Dominique said, awestruck._

_I smiled "Nice to meet you." I turned to Pansy "See you around, Pug." I sneered._

_Pansy scoffed and stomped off to the dungeons._

"_Zat wasn't very nice." Dominique said, looking up at me._

"_Oh, that's Pansy. She's not very nice all the time."_

_Ivy laughed "Yeah. Let's get to the dungeon before Snape has our heads…or more importantly, mine."_

_Dominique looked confused._

"_Oh, Snape doesn't like Gryffindors. But he favours the Slytherins. So if I'm late I'll be fine."_

"_Oh." Dominique said, following Ivy and I to the dungeons._

"_He also likes to pick on us." Ivy said, heading to the dungeons "Come on, we'll be late."_

…

_We let Dominique sit with us in class. We sat in on the edge of the Gryffindor side, more close to the Slytherins._

_And just my luck, Draco sat across from me. I gasped and started reading my book._

"_Oh, Han, cool it." Ivy said "He wouldn't dare come over here." Ivy said, glaring at the blond._

"_I know…but…" I sighed, unable to say anymore._

"_What iz ze problem with zis boy?" Dominique asked._

"_It's Draco Malfoy." I said quietly, keeping my head down "You could say I…" I blushed and turned away._

"_Ah, I know what zis is about." Dominique said smiling "You 'ave ze crush on zis boy!"_

_I nodded sadly "But he's into every girl in our year…every one…but me."_

_Class started and I started doodling quietly in my notes, only just paying attention to when Snape put us all to work on making antidotes for the cauldron of poisons on the desks._

_I worked quietly that period, stirring when Ivy told me to stir and added ingredients when I was told to._

_I stole a few glances at Draco when he wasn't looking though._

"'_Ah, 'Annah. I zee. You are a leetle smitten wiz zis Draco Malfoy." Dominique said kindly "If you weesh, I could make you look…how do you Breetish say? 'Otter zan all hell?"_

_I smiled. "Thanks, Dommie." I said "I needed a confidence booster."_

_Ever since then I was friends with Dominique LaFleur._


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Champions

Chapter 7

Hogwarts, Meet Your Champions!

The next Friday after that the three schools met up in the Great Hall for the Champions selection.

I plopped myself next to Ivy and Dominique (who I had taken to calling Dommie), with Lexi, Amelia, Monique, Rose and (to my anger) Pugson were behind me.

Dumbledore walked out in front of the Cup and gave his welcome to the schools. I tuned out the blah-blah and turned to Ivy and Dommie.

"Who are you thinking for the Hogwarts champion?" I asked Ivy.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping it's someone we know. I heard the Weasley twins tried to get their names in, but they wound up growing beards in the process." Ivy said, turning back to Dumbledore as the Goblet blew up and spewed out a piece of parchment as I snickered.

"The Durmstrang Champion…is…VIKTOR KRUM!" Dumbledore announced as the Durmstrang boys cheered.

I groaned. "Not that thick-headed prat!" I said as Krum went down to a room off the Great Hall.

The Goblet burned up again and spewed out another piece of parchment that Dumbledore caught.

"The Beauxbatons champion is…Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced.

I looked over to Dommie's school mates, and the girl I saw Draco making goo-goo eyes at the first day strode up and into the room.

I snarled "I hope she loses." I prayed.

Dommie looked at me. "'Ow can you zay zat, 'Annah? Fleur iz my friend!"

I looked to Dommie as the Goblet flamed up again "Well, Dommie, your friend got the guy I like going all mushy goo-goo gaga eyed. So I hope karma kicks her ass."

"The Hogwarts champion…is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced.

I shrugged as Cedric walked up to the room off the hall. "Don't make that big a deal to me. Hogwarts gets a champion. As long as it ain't me I'm good."

"'Annah!" Dommie said aghast. "Young ladies don't say zat!"

I looked at her "Dommie, there is a lot you need to learn about Eng-"

I cut myself off as the Goblet mysteriously flamed up again.

I watched "Didn't the Goblet already choose three champions?" I asked.

Ivy was about to answer when…*gulp*…_two_ pieces of parchment fell into Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore glanced down at one of the pieces of parchment and yelled "HARRY POTTER!"

I blanched. "Oh, no." I said as Harry walked up and was told to enter the room.

"Why do I have a feeling I know what's coming next?" Ivy asked, turning to me.

I looked at her and let my heart fall into my stomach. "You don't need to be a Legilimens to know what's gonna happen next."

And sure enough, Dumbledore looked up from the second piece of parchment and shouted "HANNAH POTTER!"

I gulped and rose from my seat, feeling everyone's eyes staring at me. I walked up to the High Table.

"To the Room, Ms Potter." Dumbledore ordered, pointing to the door of the room.

I shuddered and entered the room, watching the champions staring at me.

"Your name was drawn out too!" Harry and Cedric said together.

I nodded "I don't know, why, though. So don't blame me."

Dumbledore, the Headmistress for Beauxbatons and the Headmaster of Durmstrang entered the room.

"FOUR 'Ogwarts champions, Dumbledore! WHY DOES YOUR SCHOOL GET ZE MOST CHAMPIONS!"

I stood up "Look, Madam Maxime, I'm not happy about this, either. So we're both on a river without paddles."

"They put their names in that Goblet, Albus!" Durmstrang's Headmaster said angrily.

"Harry, Hannah, did you, or have anyone of age, put your names in the Goblet?"

"No." Harry and I said together.

"I believe them, Igor. I saw the look of shock on their faces when they were drawn." Dumbledore said, turning to Professor Karkaroff.

"I do not want two leetle Potter brats messing with my chances to win, Madam Maxime!" Fleur said, turning to Madam Maxime.

"Well, I don't want to be in this Tournament in the first place. So I'd watch it." I told Fleur.

"I really don't care if Potters are in this Tournament." Krum said, turning to the professors. "It means more competition. I can manage, Professor Karkaroff."

I smiled. Looks like Krum might have been thick, but he was a nice guy.

"I can manage." Cedric said "It's a shock, sure, but it's not going to hurt."

Madam Maxime rolled her eyes "I guess if zey were drawn…zey 'ave no choice now."

"Madam Maxime's right, twins." Dumbledore said to Harry and I. "I guess we have five champions this year."

I nodded and listened as Dumbledore said the first challenge was going to take place at the end of October, before Halloween, just enough time to practice.

…

When I left to go back to my dorm, everyone was waiting up for me in my dorm.

"Well?" Monique said, looking at me with anticipation, as was the rest of the house.

"What?" I said, slightly uncomfortable.

"What did Dumbledore want, silly!" Rose said, looking at me as if I was a bomb ready to go off.

"Why did your name come from the Goblet of Fire?" Millicent asked.

I took a deep breath and said the news "I'm the fifth Hogwarts Champion."

The house went in an uproar in celebration. There were tons of seventeen year old Slytherins that entered for the Tournament, but none were picked. Everyone was excited there was a Slytherin champion.

Well…all except Draco. He was in a state of shock, hiding in the shadows of a corner.

I read his mind.

_Great_. He was thinking _There goes my plan._

…

_One thing was racing through my mind that night as I slept._

_What was Draco's plan?_


	8. Chapter 8: Becoming a Lady GAG!

Chapter 8

Becoming a Lady (Gag!)

The Saturday after the Champions were chosen was the first Hogsmeade weekend, but this time there was a twist. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were allowed to come too.

I had put Draco's plan from my mind and stopped thinking about it. I had spent my whole time hanging around with Dommie, Ivy, Ramona and Sheila.

Monique had also taken to Dommie's girlish air, with her make up and French clothes and everything.

Together, Dommie and Monique had started trying to get me to become the "young lady I was destined to be." BARF!

Truth be told. I hate being anything close to being a woman. I hate skirts, I hate pink, I hate makeup. The closest thing I will ever wear is perfume.

I got ambushed during Hogsmeade and confronted by all the girls.

"Han, we came up with an idea." Monique said, smiling.

"We know 'ow to get Malfoy to notice you!" Dommie squeaked, her eyes sparkling as I was trapped against the wall of Zonko's, from where I was coming out.

"What would that be?" I said nervously, clutching my Zonko's bag tightly.

"We're going to give you a…MAKE OVER!" Rose shrieked with delight.

I groaned. "Not again!" I said, trying to back away and run.

The girls pinned me down, squealing as I was dragged away from Zonko's and into a clothes shop.

"Guys!" I whined as Monique threw a bunch of clothes into my arms "I don't want to be a girl! I am perfectly happy being a-"

"Broom riding, jeans wearing, tree climbing tomboy?" Lexi asked as I was pushed into a change room.

"Yes!" I said as Monique walked in behind me and closed and locked the door. "I am perfectly happy climbing trees, beating the crap out of Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindor boys, wearing jeans and kicking Drosie's ass in Quidditch!" I protested as Monique forced a real bra on me.

"Oh, Hannah." Monique scolded, forcing me into a midnight blue halter top "We aren't having Quidditch this year! So you can't play it. And you really must stop bruising your brother's ego by beating the ever loving hell out of him and his friends and wearing jeans? I mean, come on! I've been trying to get you out of them forever!"

"Hey, I wear skirts sometimes!" I said as Monique forced me into black spider web leggings and denim skirt.

"Yes, but you never seem to like them!" Millicent said from outside.

"That's because they are completely feminine and I hate anything to involve being feminine!" I protested as my dragon hide boots were forced back on.

"Step out, please." Monique said, pushing me out of the change room "Hannah, it's time you learn to grow up and except the fact that you are a young lady! It's time to start acting like one."

I moaned as I stood there and the girls stared at me.

Millicent whistled "Wow, you look Malfoy-grade hot!" she complimented, looking me up and down.

I covered my legs "Guys, I hate being in a skirt with such…revealing leggings." I whined, trying to go back into the change room, only to have Monique grab me.

"Come on, let's go buy these." she said, lifting up a whole wardrobe full of other clothes.

I groaned. "Kill me now." I muttered.

…

Once I got out of that store, the girls finally agreed we could get a drink with Ivy, Sheila and Ramona in the Three Broomsticks.

"So, Han, why do you look like some sort of dark chick?" She-Cat asked, taking a swig of her Butterbeer.

I twirled my finger around the rim of the glass "Those girls…" I said, shooting Monique a dark look "Got me into it to 'get Draco to notice me'." I added in air quotes.

Ivy laughed "You look ridiculous!" she said in between giggles "Malfoy's only going to think 'wow, that girl is trying to hard to get me to notice her!'"

Rose rolled her eyes "Duff, I don't think that Malfoy's thoughts work that way. He's going to think 'Wow, Hannah looks totally hot! Why didn't I ask her out before Pansy asked me?'"

I rolled my own eyes "Rose, I don't think I can wear this in the first task of the Tournament." I said, blushing.

Ivy suddenly became serious "That reminds me, why are you and Harry champions?" Ivy asked, taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

I shrugged "I dunno, V."

"Maybe someone's trying to do you in?" Sheila suggested, taking a swig of her drink.

She-Cat looked at her "No, Chatterbox. Why would someone want to do Hannah and Harry in?"

I stared at her angrily "Does someone want to smack her?" I asked, smiling when Ivy whacked her in the back of the head. "Seriously, She-Cat, have we met? I'm Hannah Potter! Lest you forget, I am the Girl Who Lived. Who _wouldn't _want to do me and Harry in?"

She-Cat stared at me "But you didn't have to ask Ivy to smack me." she said.

I shook my head "Holy, She-Cat." I groaned "I really need to get some sane friends." I muttered to myself.

Harry came in at that moment, alone.

"Harry!" I said, waving to him.

"Hey, Han. Just the woman I wanted to see." Harry said "Girls, leave." Harry ordered, looking to Ivy, She-Cat, Sheila and my dorm mates.

"Fine." my dorm mates said together, filing one by one to get out of the pub.

"Sure, Harry." Ivy, Sheila, Dominique and She-Cat said together, leaving the pub after the girls.

"_Au revoir,_ 'Arry." Dominique said sweetly from the door, waving flirtatiously before Monique and Ivy came back to get her.

"What's up?" I asked once the girls left and Harry sat down.

"I need to know something," Harry said, ordering a Butterbeer. "Are you sure that you didn't put our names in the Goblet?"

I shook my head "No. I was nowhere near the thing." I said, taking a deep swig from my drink "Why?"

"Ron's pissed off with me." Harry said when his drink arrived and taking a sip "Hermione says he's jealous that the two of us are champions when we're already famous."

I creased my eyebrows together "That's stupider than anything I ever-SHIT!" I hissed as Draco walked into the pub with Crabbe and Goyle. "Hide me!" I said to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes "Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, you need to stop liking Malfoy. He's a git."

"But he's cute." I said, hiding my face as Draco walked past our table. "Anyways, any idea what the first challenge is?" I asked, downing the rest of my drink and stealing a swig my brother's glass.

"Get your own!" Harry said, taking the glass from my hands "No, I have no idea what it is."

I nodded "I see." I said, before smirking "Hey, bro?" "Hmm?" Harry asked, looking over from his glass to me.

"How would you react in the unlikely event that Draco and I went out?" I asked, slightly curious.

"I'd kill Malfoy for dating my sister. And I'd kick your ass for dating Malfoy." Harry said, slight humour in his cold voice.

"You wouldn't kill me, Harry. You'd miss me too much." I said, smirking as I put on my cloak.

Harry rolled his eyes and rose as well. "Sure, sis. I'd miss you so much it isn't even funny." Harry said, giving me a hug "How about we head to Gryffindor Tower and hang out with Hermione and Ivy?"

I nodded "Sure, Harry." I said, wrapping an arm around his neck as he wrapped an arm around mine.

Then, matching our walk step by step, Harry and I walked out of the pub and headed to Gryffindor Tower.


	9. Chapter 9: The Unforgivable Curses

Chapter 9

The Unforgivable Curses

On the Monday after the Hogsmeade weekend, I had my first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with our new Defence teacher, Professor Mad Eye Moody.

I had heard from Fred and George and their friend, Lee Jordan that Moody was a good teacher, minus the fact that when he was sacked from the Ministry (he was an ex-Auror), he went a little nuts.

I walked into class that day with Ivy and Dominique and Harry. Avoiding Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins, we walked into the class and sat in the front row along with Hermione.

Moody limped into the class and his glass eye zoomed to me. I gulped as he set a jar with a spider on it on the desk.

"I am Alastor Moody." he said, writing it on the blackboard. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Questions?"

No one said a word. I kept my head in my book and away from that moving glass eye. It kind of gave me the creeps.

"Good. When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach." Moody said, eyeing the back row of Slytherins, Draco among them. "Who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Hermione, Ivy and I raised our hands. Moody smiled a creepy half smile and pointed to Hermione.

"Three, sir." Hermione said solemnly enough that took the smirk off my face.

"And they are so named?" Moody said, pointing to Ivy and I.

"You start." I said to Ivy.

"They are so named because they are Unforgivable." Ivy explained with a stony expression.

"The use of any one of them is guaranteed-" I said up until Moody cut me off.

"A one way ticket to Azkaban! Correct, ladies." Moody said, writing "The Unforgivable Curses" on the blackboard. "The Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different! I believe in CONSTANT VIGILANCE! And you cannot be vigilant if you have no clue of what you are up against! You need to know, and be prepared! You need to find another place to write Draco plus Pansy equals forever besides on your desk, Ms Parkinson!"

I giggled and doodled in a corner of my textbook.

"I swear, the old man can see from the back of his head!" Seamus Finnegan said to Dean Thomas (another Gryffindor who I found completely annoying, and not just because I heard he had a crush on Drosie.)

Moody grabbed a piece of chalk and hurled it across the room at Seamus "And hear across classrooms!"

When the class was finally stunned into silence, Moody started back to the lesson "Now, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!" he barked at Ron, who rose shakily "Give us a curse. Any curse."

Ron looked around the classroom before speaking "Well, my dad did tell me one…the Im-Imperious Curse."

"Yes, your father would know all about that. Before we see the effects of the Imperious Curse, who can tell me why they caused Ministry workers so much strife in the past?"

I shot my hand up in the air, smirking when everyone stared at me.

"Ms Potter."

"The Imperious Curse caused so many Ministry workers strife in the past because when You-Know-Who fell from power, many of his followers said they only did his bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse."

"Correct!" Moody said, writing "The Imperious Curse" on the blackboard. "But there was one issue…and that was…"

"How do you sort out the liars?" I said, reading his thoughts.

Moody turned to me in a look of pleasant surprise "Yes, Ms Potter." he said, taking out the spider. "Let's see what the Imperious Curse can do to this spider."

Moody pulled out his wand and pointed it at the spider "_Engorgio_." he whispered, causing the spider to grow to double the size "_Imperio_!" he shouted, making the spider fly across the room to our desk and do a tap dance routine.

I bit my lip and held my breath. I absolutely _hated_ spiders.

Moody, somehow sensing I was uncomfortable around it, made the spider fly onto Crabbe's head.

I laughed as Crabbe whimpered. "Karma, Crabbe!" I said, leaning on Ivy's shoulder for support.

"Funny, is it, Ms Potter?" Moody said, making the spider fly onto MY head.

I screamed "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" and started trying to get the spider off my head as the Slytherins burst into a fit of laughter.

"Don't worry, completely harmless." Moody said, making the spider fly onto Ron's head in a small bought of mercy. "But if she bites…she's lethal!"

I kept my mouth shut and stifled laughter as Ron panicked with his worse fear on his head.

Draco started laughing, Moody turned to him. "What are you laughing at?" Moody demanded, taking the spider off of Ron and putting it on Draco.

The giggles I had were wiped away at once at seeing Draco freaking out over the spider on his head and him whimpering for Goyle to "Get it off me! GOYLE GET IT OFF!"

…

When Moody had the spider back in his hand, he ordered Neville Longbottom to give him another curse.

"The…The Cruciatus Curse, sir." Neville stammered, turning to me, Ivy, Harry and Hermione.

"Ah, the Cruciatus Curse…the Torture Curse. Correct. Come. Come." Moody said, leading Neville to the front of the classroom, where he put the spider down on the desk.

"_Crucio_!" Moody said, pointing his wand at the spider, who instantaneously started writhing and squeaking in pain.

Suddenly, Hermione shouted "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM! STOP!"

Moody turned to Hermione and immediately stopped, waking the writhing spider twitch with pain.

I swallowed as Ivy bit her lip. That didn't look like a friendly curse to use.

"And…the last curse…?" Moody said, turning to Hermione, Ivy and I.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, unable to say the curse aloud.

"The Avada Kedavra." Hermione whispered.

My eyes widened and turned to her "You said the curse." I whispered, blanching.

Moody smiled at Hermione as Ivy blanched to almost my complexion (and trust me…I am very pale. And Ivy is one of the most tanned person I know.).

"_Avada Kedavra_." Moody said, turning to the spider and pointing his wand at it.

There was a flash of green light and the spider slid over to me, dead.

My scar prickled and I gripped my dagger tightly. I turned to Harry and he was just as pale as I was.

"The Avada Kedavra…the Killing Curse." Moody said solemnly "Only two people have been known to survive it. And…" both eyes turned to Harry and I "They're sitting in this very room."

All eyes in class turned to us as Moody took out his hip flask and took a deep drink from it.

…

Ivy was a wreck when we went down for Potions with Dommie and Hermione. She had not been able to regain her colour and she was pretty quiet.

"Ivy, you seem out of it since Defence." I said when we got to the hands on portion of the class, making a Pepper-Up Potion. "What's up?"

Ivy turned to me, then turned to Professor Snape "Professor, may we go to the washroom?" Ivy asked.

"Very well." Snape said coldly, turning back to the Slytherin side of the class "But be quick about it!"

Ivy and I got up from our seats and headed towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Ivy, you know that there's a washroom in the last corridor?" I asked as Ivy pulled me in.

"I can't risk people overhearing what I'm about to tell you." Ivy said, looking around the room "Myrtle? Are you in here?"

I looked around for Moaning Myrtle as well before Ivy, assuming that Myrtle wasn't in there. "You know when Moody used that Avada Kedavra curse on that spider?"

I nodded "That's how You-Know-Who killed your mum, right?" I asked.

Ivy nodded "But that's not why I'm so upset…I…I sort of watched him kill my mum. My mum hid me under a bed and I watched the flash of green light from the gap between the comforter and the floor."

I nodded in comprehension "I see…that's all I remember from my parents' deaths as well. A lot of green light."

Ivy smiled "I guess we have more in common than I thought. Come on, we'd better get back to Potions before Snape hands our asses to us." Ivy said, turning to leave the bathroom.

I smiled back "Good idea." I said, following Ivy out and back to the dungeons.

…

When Ivy and I got back into the Potions classroom, Snape was standing at the front of the class with Colin Creevey.

"What's Colin doing here?" I said, annoyed, because I found Colin to be the most annoying, fanatic person on the planet.

"I'm supposed to take you and Harry to do something involving the Triwizard Champions." Colin said, turning to Harry.

I rolled my eyes and stood next to Harry, who had his things along with mine "Ok, let's go." I said, walking out of the dungeons.


	10. Chapter 10: The Weighing of the Wands

Chapter 10

The Weighing of the Wands.

Colin led Harry and I to a room closer to the Gryffindor common room and told us to enter it.

Harry and I walked in to see Professor Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, Krum, Fleur and Cedric all sitting in chairs, with two extra for Harry and I.

The British wand maker, Mr Ollivander was standing along the blackboard with some blond chick wearing acid green robes and clashing red lipstick.

"Dude…" I whispered to Harry as we made our way to the chairs reserved for us. "That chick really needs a makeover. Hello Mr Ollivander." I said to the wand maker.

"Hello, Hannah." Mr Ollivander said before Dumbledore rose to explain what was going on.

"This is the Weighing of the Wands. This is to guarantee the maximum safety for the champions in the Tournament by ensuring their wands are working to maximum perfection. Mr Krum, would you give our wand expert your wand, please?"

Krum rose and handed his wand to Ollivander.

"Ah, this isn't an Ollivander wand." Ollivander observed, taking Krum's wand in one hand.

"No, sir." Krum said simply "It is a Gregorovitch vand."

"Ah, yes. I recognize his handy work." Ollivander complimented "Sad to say he retired some years back."

"Yes, sir." Krum said, nodding "I vas von ov the last to purchase a Gregorovitch vand."

"Yes, yes. Ten and a quarter inches…hornbeam wood…dragon heartstring core." Ollivander said, taking the wand in both hands now before waving it, sending red sparks everywhere "In perfect working condition. Here you are, Mr Krum." Ollivander said, handing Krum back his wand. "Ms Delacour, your wand, if you please?"

Fleur rose gracefully and handed Mr Ollivander her wand.

"Ah, a French wand maker's wand…the name I can not think of at the moment." Ollivander said, holding the wand "Nine and a half inches. Rosewood with…"

"A 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela." Fleur interrupted "My grandmozzer's 'air, to be exact."

I nearly retched. So _that_ was why all the boys seemed to go goo-goo eyed whenever they saw her. She had Veela blood!

Ollivander waved Fleur's wand around and produced a silvery ribbon "In fine condition for magic." Ollivander said, handing Fleur back her wand. "Mr Diggory?"

Cedric stood up and handed Ollivander his wand, and I could have sworn he polished it the night before.

"Ah, now this is one of my own wands." Ollivander said, taking the wand carefully in two fingers. "Twelve and a quarter inches, ash wood and unicorn hair…and might I also add that it looks like it was just polished."

Cedric smiled "Thank you, Mr Ollivander. I polish it once a week if I can manage it."

Mr Ollivander smiled back when he waved Cedric's wand and yellow and black sparks flew from the tip "And it works as if it was brand new." he praised, handing Cedric back his wand "Mr Potter, your wand please?"

Harry stood up from his spot beside me and handed Mr Ollivander his wand.

"Another of my own." Ollivander said, taking hold of his wand and holding it close to his face "Eleven inches exactly, made with holly and a phoenix feather." Ollivander waved it, producing red and gold sparks "Works fine. Now it's your sister's turn." Ollivander said, turning to me.

I rose determined and handed my wand to Ollivander, not bothering with the fact that Cedric's was polished and worked like new and mine was overused saving my own ass.

"Another Ollivander wand, like your brother's." Ollivander observed, taking my wand in his hand and gripping it softly. "Nine inches, rosewood and dragon heartstring core." he waved it around, sending green and silver sparks over him. "Works perfectly." he finished, smiling and handing me back my wand.

The chick in the acid green robes stood next. "Professor Dumbledore, would it be alright if I had a word with the twins in private?"

I blinked and said "I don't see why not?" I said slightly confused, turning to Harry, who shrugged and followed me and this woman into the broom closet.

"So…" the woman said, sitting on an old bucket and taking out an acid green quill to match her robes and a pad of parchment. "You two don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill, do you?"

I shrugged, not really knowing what a Quick-Quotes Quill was. "I don't see why not." I said along with Harry.

"Give me two seconds and we can start. I need to test it." the woman said, before saying "My name is Rita Skeeter, journalist for the _Daily Prophet."_

_The quill started going like crazy across the parchment, apparently writing something._

"_Lovely." Skeeter said, taking the parchment and stuffing it in her bag._

"_Packrat." I muttered to myself._

"_What was that, dear?" Skeeter said to me._

"_Oh, nothing." I lied "May we go on with the interview now, Ms Skeeter?"_

"_Oh, please, my dear young lady, call me Rita." Skeeter said "Now, you two are in the Triwizard Tournament…obviously. But you're only thirteen-"_

"_Fourteen." Harry and I corrected together._

"_Awe, a cute little twin unison thing." Skeeter said, laughing "Now, where was I, oh, yes. How did your houses react when they found out you were champions?" I looked to Harry and remembered how happy the Slytherins were when I had told them I was the fifth Hogwarts champion. "Thrilled, I guess." I said quietly._

"_I guess they were happy." Harry said quietly._

"_But how do you think your parents would react to this? Proud? Worried? Angry?"_

_I looked to Harry "I dunno. I guess a mixture of the three?"_

_Skeeter was about to ask another question when Professor Dumbledore entered the closet and bailed us out (thank GOD for that.) and let us go eat._

_When I left the room and started for the Great Hall, I had walked past Draco._

"_Oh, hey, Han." Draco said shocked before starting back to the Great Hall. "Nice boots, by the way."_

_I was so shocked that Draco said something to me besides "Hey, Han." that I never noticed that Scar walked up behind me._

"_HAN!" Scar yelled finally, snapping me out of it._

_I jolted and turned around "Hey!" I said finally, as pink as a strawberry._

_Scar rolled her eyes "You know, your friends are wrong. You should ask Draco to go out with you."_

_I looked down "I wish. He'd never say yes to me. With my luck, he's probably back with Pansy or something." I said, a quick tear falling down my cheek._

"_You can thank Duff for that." Scar muttered angrily._

_I sighed "I know. But I forgave her for that ages ago." I explained. "Last time I checked, he ditched her. But I doubt he talks about me much."_

_Scar smirked and started for the Great Hall "Come on, Champ. Let's get something to eat."_

_I smiled and started after Scar "Sure thing."_

…

_Scar and I sat down at the Slytherin table, leaving Ivy to sit with Harry and Hermione._

"_So how're the lessons going?" I asked, taking a chicken leg and a handful of chips._

_Scar took a lamb chop and a baked potato "Fine. But they'd be going better without the Tournament going on. Did you figure out what the first challenge is yet?"_

_I shook my head "No, not yet. I've had something else on my mind." I explained, putting ketchup on my chips._

_Scar looked at me and took a bite of her lamb chop "What about?"_

_I launched myself into an explanation of reading Draco's mind the night I was made a champion and hearing of the plan he had and trying to figure it out._

_Scar shrugged "Not sure either." Scar said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice._

_I looked at her and bit my lip "Do you think it would have something to do with me? He seemed fixated on me when we were celebrating that night."_

_Scar looked at me confused "Maybe. But like you said before he doesn't look interested in you."_

_I sighed and looked at Draco talking to Crabbe, Goyle, Krum and Fyaro Delmonte, the Durmstrang boy who winked at me the first day. "Yeah, he doesn't look interested."_


	11. Chapter 11: Dragons!

Chapter 11

Dragons

A few weeks past without a faint inkling of what the challenge was. And with it getting closer, I was running out of time.

A week before the challenge, I was walking around with Ivy when she stormed over to Drosie and O'Neil, who were flashing something on their robes.

"Gimme that, you bitch!" Ivy shouted, ripping something off Drosie's robes and running to catch up with me.

"Hey, Potty!" Drosie yelled.

I turned around "What!" I snapped.

Drosie smirked and her and O'Neil started doing the new "dance" that I came up with during the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, when that spider was on my head and screaming "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF MEEEEEEE!"

I growled when Ivy pulled me away "Ignore them, Han. They are just a bunch of selfish little brats. Look what they were wearing." she added, holding a button out to me.

I took it. It was a yellow and black button that said:

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY

THE _REAL_ HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

Ivy pushed the button and it turned bright green with silver and gold writing that said:

POTTERS STINK!

I blinked, confused. Who would make such things?

"Who made these stupid pieces of shit?" Ivy demanded, throwing the button onto the ground and stomping on it hard.

I looked around and saw that everyone was wearing one and flashing "POTTERS STINK!" at me.

"That's something I would like to know!" I growled angrily.

"Look, I have to talk to you." Ivy said, taking my arm and leading me into the courtyard.

"Um…ok?" I said, not really having a choice, but confused either way.

Ivy sat down on one of the benches in the courtyard and turned her back to a group of boys who were talking.

"What?" I asked, looking at the boys conversation.

"Forget them!" Ivy snapped, pulling me onto the bench next to her "I know what the first challenge is for the Tournament."

I gasped "Really! What is it?" I asked, excited I could get started to find useful spells.

"You are getting a monster randomly and you have to battle it. I think there's Fluffy, that three headed dog from first year; a dragon; I think an Acromantula, in other words a giant spider. Basically you're fighting a monster with a wand."

I groaned "Get a bed for me in the hospital wing. Pomfrey's gonna have a hay day getting me right after that challenge!"

Ivy shook her head "You won't need the hospital wing if you figure out the monster's weakness." Ivy said "Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Ivy said, getting up.

I followed suite "Ok, see you later!" I said, starting to look for Harry.

…

Three days past since then and I was busy looking up monster weaknesses when I ran into Sheila Alexander and her dragon Fireball in the library.

"Han! Han!" Sheila shouted, ignoring the librarian's reprimand "Glad I caught you. Harry wanted me to tell you the first challenge is dragons!"

I gap "_Just_ dragons?" I asked, gripping the table.

Sheila nodded as Fireball flew onto my shoulder.

I groaned and banged my head into the book I was reading "UGH! And I haven't even gotten to dragon weaknesses yet!"

Sheila sounded as if she had lit up. "I think I can help!"

I looked up and into her glowing turquoise eyes "Can _you _tell me a dragon's weakness?" I asked, petting Fireball, who had decided to land back on Sheila's shoulder. "I mean, you have one for yourself, so you must know."

Sheila shook her head "No, Fireball isn't an actual dragon. He's more like a dragon looking lizard. But you need to know a dragon's defences. They obviously breath fire and they can fly too, but they are going to change them for safety for the champions…so I've heard. And dragons are not very bright so if you can distract one long enough, you can use that to your advantage."

I lit up and hugged Sheila "Sheila, you're awesome!" I squealed, pulling away before I groaned "But how in the name of Skinner am I going to cause a big enough diversion?" I groaned, banging my head against the table.

Sheila thought about it "You need something to make it look away for long enough and-" she looked at Fireball and I almost heard a smile in her voice "I think I have a plan for you." she said as Fireball crawled up onto the desk "And Fireball, too."

I looked up from the table and at Sheila. "I'm listening."


	12. Chapter 12: The First Task

Chapter 12

The First Task

I was sitting in a tent on one of five beds on the day of the first task, nervous out of my mind. Hermione had came in and wished Harry luck and hugged him, getting their picture taken by Rita Skeeter.

"Good luck, Hannah." Hermione said to me, giving me a hug as well.

"Thanks, Mione." I said quietly, biting my lip and taking a deep breath.

Hermione left the tent to be replaced by Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Professor Karkaroff and Ludo Bagman, the man who gave Mr Weasley the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

"I think I'm gonna spew." I said to Harry and Dumbledore called us over.

"Gather around! Gather around." Dumbledore said to the champions, who started over. "Your first challenge is to retrieve the golden dragon egg in the nest, being protected by a separate dragon for each of you."

Nobody really look surprised. I guess they all knew beforehand.

"Now, come and pick your dragons." Mr Bagman said, holding out a bag "Ms Delacour?"

Fleur ducked her hand into the bag and pulled out a small model of a Common Welsh Green with the number 2 tied around its neck.

Krum went next. He drew up a tiny model of a Chinese Fireball with the number three around its neck.

I kept my breath held when Cedric went into the bag to draw out his dragon. I knew exactly what dragons I wanted in order for mine and Sheila's plan to work.

I blanched when Cedric drew out a number one tied to…the Swedish Short Snout.

_Great, there goes one option. Now I have to get the Opaleye in order for the plan to work!_

Mr Bagman handed the bag to me and, holding my breath, I drew out a dragon.

I sighed in relief when I got the dragon I wanted. The Antipodean Opaleye with the number four around its neck.

Harry drew last, picking out the obvious choice. The Hungarian Horntail with the number five tied to it.

The professors and Mr Bagman left the tent and I was left to calm myself for the challenge.

"I'm so nervous!" I whispered to Harry as I stretched with him.

"You'll be ok." Harry said, patting me on the shoulder before walking off.

I turned to Cedric. "Hey, Cedric."

"Yes?" Cedric said, turning to face me.

"Good luck." I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Hannah. You too." Cedric said, patting me on the shoulder before heading out into the ring when Mr Bagman started announcing.

…

Once Krum walked back into the tent, I was waiting in the pathway out into the ring, tapping my wand in it's holster and praying that Sheila's plan worked.

…

Flashback

_Sheila walked to a shelf in the library once she said she had a plan and grabbed a book on dragons._

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked nervously petting Fireball._

"_Positive." Sheila said, plopping the book down in front of me and opening it to a page on something about Fireball's species and an Antipodean Opaleye._

The New Zealand Fire Scale 

Most commonly found in New Zealand, the New Zealand Fire Scale is commonly confused as an infant Antipodean Opaleye, due to the similarities in the white scales. The Fire Scale have often been adopted by the same species for the same reasons. This species is very rare due to the fact that it flies very short distances and breath small amounts of fire useless for defence, leaving them vulnerable to poachers. They also present little to no threat to Muggles or wizards, with the worst damage being done was having a room lit ablaze, which was quickly put out.

_I turned to Sheila and cocked an eyebrow "So, what does this have to do with the dragon challenge?"_

_Sheila shook her head "You know how good I am with animals?" Sheila asked._

_I nodded, remembering how well she handled a rouge Hippogriff the previous term._

"_Well, Professor Dumbledore asked me to help the dragon handlers, in case they got out of hand so I could calm them down. I know for a fact that the dragons they're gonna use a Common Welsh Green, a Hungarian Horntail, an Antipodean Opaleye, a Chinese Fireball, and a Swedish Short Snout."_

_I blinked "So…isn't it against the rules to-"_

"_What they don't know won't hurt them." Sheila said, putting Fireball on the table._

_I nodded "So, your plan is…?" I asked, giving Fireball a pet._

"_Our plan for you is to hope you get a dragon that looks a lot like Fireball, then trick the dragon to believe Fireball is its baby. Your best chance is the Swedish Short Snout or the Antipodean Opaleye."_

_I nod "But what happens if I get another dragon that isn't the same colour as Fireball?"_

_Sheila sighed and picked up her wand "Lucky for you, I know a spell for that." Sheila called Fireball to her and pointed her wand at him. "_Mutare green!_"_

_At that instant, Fireball's scales faded from the original white to Slytherin green._

_I stared "How'd you do that?" I asked._

"_You just say '_Mutare_' and the colour you want the something to be. In this case, green."_

"_Let me try." I said, taking off my tie and putting it on the table "_Mutare midnight blue!_"_

_My tie's colours faded from green and silver to pure midnight blue._

"_Nice work, Hannah." Sheila said, patting me on the shoulder as she turned Fireball back to normal. "Now there's just one more spell I need to teach you."_

…

End of Flashback

I walked out into the arena, clutching my wand tightly in my hand as I waited for the gong to signal me to start.

"DON'T DIE, POTTER!" Drosie and O'Neil shouted in the stands.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, HAN! YOU'LL DO FINE!" Ivy, Ramona, Sheila and most of my dorm mates, including Scar shouted.

The gong sounded and the dragon was released, it being in a protective state of mind, it started breathing fire at me.

I climbed up a rock with my wand in my teeth. My hand slipped.

"Come _on_!" I grunted, regaining my footing as I climbed to the top of the rock and put my wand in my hand.

"_VOCARE FIREBALL!_" I shouted, praying Sheila's plan would work.

Fireball came onto my shoulder with a loud POP and I smirked. Stage one of the plan was accomplished, I just needed to accomplish stage two.

"Go fly around the dragon and convince her you're her baby." I whispered to Fireball, who looked up at me and snorted some fire "Go!" I added in a shout, pointing towards the dragon.

Fireball took off and flew around the dragon, once, twice and a third time, growling all the way.

The dragon took her eyes off me and started after Fireball, obviously distracted.

I sighed in relief and jumped off the rock. Big mistake.

I caught my leg on a sharp part of the rock and slid, cutting my leg from thigh to knee.

"SHIT!" I shouted, before covering my mouth and turning to the dragon.

Thankfully, the dragon was still busy with Fireball.

I ducked behind more rocks and tripped before getting to the nest full of eggs, one of them being pure gold in colour.

I smiled "Hello, beautiful." I said before taking hold of the egg and running back to the tunnel.

Once I was safely in the tunnel, I pulled my wand out once more.

"_Revocare Fireball_." I muttered quietly.

I saw Fireball disappear and heard a loud POP, signalling Fireball's return to Sheila in the stands.

"YES!" I said, holding up my egg in triumph before slumping against the tent wall. "That was horrifying!"

…

When Harry went out into the arena, Pomfrey was taking care of the big gash in my leg and the smaller cuts from when I tripped when Scar walked in.

"That…was phenomenal!" Scar shouted, wrapping me in a hug.

I blushed as Pomfrey gave me a blood replenishing potion, which I drank half heartedly. "Thanks. Sheila gave me a hand."

"What? Not Ivy?" Scar asked, cocking her head to the side.

I shook my head and sat up in the bed I was in "She tried to help, but she got the information wrong. Sheila taught me that spell."

Scar thought for a moment, creasing her eyebrows together "Seems…curious, doesn't it, that she'd get the information wrong?"

I looked at her confused "Everyone makes mistakes, Scar. I wasn't exactly flawless in the arena."

"You don't think?" Scar started confused before gasping "Oh, Han, I don't know how to say this…but I think…I think Ivy gave you the wrong information on purpose."

I laughed "Scar, Ivy's my best friend! Why would she do such a thing?"

"Think about it." Scar said, taking hold of my shoulders "She's a Gryffindor."

I glared at her "That didn't stop me and her from being friends before." I said coldly.

"Sure, I know. And she may not want to see you hurt…but think about it…if your brother wins…her house gets the glory. And if she's your best friend she would probably know you weren't going to study dragons until the end."

I turned to her "How'd you…?" I asked.

"I know these things. Rose told me about it yesterday. And she was working with your brother before she came to you."

"Why would she want to put my own brother against me?" I asked, a little mad.

"For Gryffindor's glory!" Scar said, squeezing my shoulders "And, I hate to say this, but I don't thing Ivy's all that good of a friend for you."

I glared at her. She shouldn't have said that about my best friend along that line!

"I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't say that, it's just…I don't want to see you getting hurt when you find out she's lying."

I got up from the bed and leaned against a table, hearing the champions scores as Harry walked back into the tent. "What makes you say that Ivy's not a good friend? She has good intentions."

Scar sneered "She may be trying to steal your glory. And she may have 'good intentions.'" she said with air quotes "but she's hurt you in so many ways and if you hadn't have found out that the info she gave you was wrong, she could have killed you!"

I looked down and bit my lip "Maybe you're right. But what do you mean she's 'hurt me in so many ways'?"

Scar tilted my head up to meet her eyes "Just think about it…she set Pansy on Draco…the guy we all know you're madly in love with-"

"I am not in love with him!" I snapped, my eyes blazing in anger.

"Whatever. She set Pansy on him, dated him herself, and tried to turn you into someone you're not. And think of the insults thrown your way because she hangs out with you."

I was slightly taken aback, but all in all, Scar had a really good point "What insults?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and releasing my head from Scar's hand "I never heard any insults."

Scar smirked "Just trust me."


	13. Chapter 13: Yule Ball Preperation

Chapter 13

Yule Ball Preparation

In the few months since the first task, not a lot had happened, besides the fact Harry and I tied in the first task for points. (Twins, what are you going to do?)

Professor McGonagall also announced that there was going to be a ball on Christmas day, and all the champions (including me…uh oh!) had to dance with someone.

I decided to take Scar's advice and ask Draco to go with me…but I overheard Pansy (the stupid ugly little bitch) boasting that she got him to ask her before I had the chance to ask him.

So instead, Harry and I made a pact to go together and dance, which McGonagall was ok with.

Two weeks before the Ball, I was walking into the Great Hall for dinner with Scar (the two of us talking about what we wanted to wear for the ball and crap), when She-Cat walked up to us.

"Hey, She-Cat!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Scar. Hey Han, just for a tip, you might want to head to the tree. The three of us want to chat about something."

I nod and turned to Scar "Sure, She-Cat. I'll be there as soon as possible."

She-Cat beamed and skipped off to the direction of Nightshade's tree.

"What do they want near a filthy tree?" Scar asked, tugging at a lock of her hair.

I shrugged "I don't know." I lied "I'll talk to you later." I added, heading for Nightshade's.

I pulled out my Invisibility Cloak and put it on, thanking god I knew where the kitchens were to get some food later.

When I neared the stump of the tree, She-Cat was waiting for me.

"Man, Han, it took you long enough." She-Cat said before adding "Primrose."

The secret door that was the gateway to the Nightshade common room since Hogwarts began opened up and She-Cat pushed me in.

"What are we talking about?" I asked as I slid down the ancient slide.

"Well," Ivy's voice said as I came down "I wanted to ask about your egg clue. I could help, if you want?"

My eyes widened. Since the mistake Ivy made in information for the first challenge, and Scar saying she did it on purpose and everything, I was having problems trusting her.

"Um…I really wanted to do it myself." I said, turning away "But if I need help, I'll ask you."

Ivy looked at me shocked and I sat next to Sheila and She-Cat.

"I wanted to talk about the Ball." Sheila said to me. "If She-Cat and I don't find dates, what do you say we all hang out together after you and Harry open up the dancing?"

I nodded excitedly "Great idea! We can all hang out with my dorm mates and Scar, too, if they don't have dates already."

Ivy turned away and blushed "I can't. I already have a date."

Sheila, She-Cat and I all turned to her, jaws dropped and shocked "WHAT! Who is he?" we asked together.

Ivy shrugged "Some random guy asked me, and I thought 'how could I say no?' and said yes. But we can still get our dresses together, if you want?"

I nodded "Yeah. We're all going down to Hogsmeade tomorrow, how about we go to that boutique and get our stuff?"

Sheila, She-Cat and Ivy nodded "Great idea, Han." they said together.

…

The next morning, I got up and walked down to the Entrance Hall with Dominique.

"So, Dommie," I started as we headed up the dungeon stairs "I was thinking that my friends and I are going to go to the Ball together and I was wondering-"

"I zought you were going wiz 'Arry?" Dommie said, perking up and looking at me.

I nodded "I'm opening up the dancing with him, Dommie. Then we're gonna do our own thing."

Dommie beamed "Then would you mind if I danced wiz 'im after you and 'Arry are done?" Dommie asked.

I blinked "Dommie, do you like Harry?" I asked.

Dommie blushed "Don't tell 'im, 'Annah."

I nodded "You have my word. Hey, She-Cat!" I said, waving to She-Cat who was waiting at the Entrance Hall doors.

"Hey, Han. Hey, Dominique." She-Cat said, nodding to me and waving to Dommie.

"Well, I 'ad better get to Fleur, I promised 'er I would shop for dresses wiz 'er. _Au revoir,_ Hannah."

"Took you long enough." She-Cat said to Sheila when she showed up after Dominique left. "Come on, let's get going!" she added, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hey, Scar!" I said brightly when Scar walked up behind me.

"Hey, Han." Scar said before leaning into my ear "I don't think you should hang around with them today."

I blinked "But She-Cat, Sheila, Ivy and I were going to get dresses for the Ball today."

Scarlett looked at Sheila and She-Cat. "Ok, I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab a Butterbeer with me. Maybe later, see you, Han!" Scar said cheerfully before walking out.

She-Cat took my arm "Come on, Han. Let's go and find Ivy so we can get our dresses." She-Cat said, skipping out the door.

"Where is Ivy?" I asked Sheila, looking around for my best friend.

"Right here." Ivy said, walking up to my side. "Just at Nightshade's for a bit to read."

I nodded as She-Cat ran me and Sheila into Hogsmeade "Come on, we're gonna miss out on the dresses and stuff!" She-Cat said, running into the witch boutique and letting my arm go before running into the racks to look at dresses.

I rolled my eyes once Ivy walked in "Why are all my friends so insane?" I asked myself as I started (sanely) to the dress rack, looking for my perfect dress.

"Because your life would suck without insane friends!" Sheila said from her rack.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever. So what dress are you guys looking for?"

"I want a multicoloured one!" She-Cat said loudly behind me.

I rubbed my ear and turned to her "Thanks, I'll bill you for the hearing aid I now require." I said sarcastically.

"I'd like a dark blue one." Sheila said calmly, taking a couple dresses and going to try them on.

"I'm getting a red one." Ivy said, looking at tiaras "What about you, Han?"

I shrugged "I guess I'd like a Slytherin green one. That's the colour of Harry's dress robes."

Sheila squeaked and took my arm "There's Slytherin green dresses right over there!" she said, steering me to a large rack with my house coloured fabric all over the place.

I slid dress after dress to the other part of the rack, rejecting them all because they were either too big or just not my style…until I saw _the_ dress!

It was gorgeous! It was made of pure satin and silky to the touch! And the perfect shade of green to match my house colour and Harry's robes, with a sweetheart neckline and a long skirt. And…IT WAS MY SIZE!

I took the dress of the rack as fast as I found it and ran into the change room to put it on.

I stepped into it and my jaw dropped at how fabulous I looked in the mirror.

The top of the dress didn't make me look frumpy, or slutty, but it flattered my figure. The shoulder straps were comfortable and soft on my skin. And the skirt, as I turned around, flowed just right around my legs.

I grabbed for the handle of the change room door, but then I turned back. I could shock my friends on the night of the Ball…and besides…what if Draco was out there with Pansy helping her shop for a dress? No, it would have been better to hide the dress until the big night.

I took off the dress carefully and stuffed it into a shopping bag and walked out of the change room.

"Found my dress!" Sheila said, holding up a slim midnight blue dress as I walked over to the tiaras where Ivy was.

"Hey, did you find your dress?" I asked as I looked over the headpieces with emeralds on them.

"Yeah…you?" Ivy asked, taking a silver tiara.

I nodded "Can I see yours?" I asked.

Ivy shook her head "No, it's a surprise for when the Ball comes around. Can I see yours?" Ivy asked as she headed for the counter.

I shook my head "No, it's also a surprise." I said as I picked up the tiara with tiny little emeralds on it and headed to check out with Ivy.

"Oh, and I know your dress is Slytherin green, so I got you some heels to match it." Ivy said, placing the bag with her purchases on the counter with mine.

I groaned. I _hated _high heels. They made me trip, and if I wore them for too long, I'd get blisters. "Thanks, Ivy." I said, taking out my purse to pay for my dress, the tiara, the shoes and a cute pair of earrings I found at the counter.

"Oh, you don't need that much." Ivy said, smiling at me "Consider this your Christmas present. I'll pay for your shoes."

I smiled and put the money on the counter "Thanks…and I'll pay for your tiara." I said as the woman gave me five Sickles and three Knuts in change.

Sheila and She-Cat were waiting outside when Ivy and I walked out of the boutique.

"Get your dresses?" Sheila asked me.

Ivy and I nodded as She-Cat jumped up and down.

"Great. How about a Butterbeer?" She-Cat asked "My treat!"

I smiled and linked arms with Ivy and She-Cat "That sounds awesome." I said, heading towards the Hogs Head pub.

…

Once, Sheila, Ivy, She-Cat and I got our drinks, Sheila stood up and proposed a toast.

"Let's just say this for now." Sheila said to all of us "The Yule Ball is going to be a night to remember! So, here's to a night to remember."

Everyone laughed and clinked glasses "Yeah…to a night to remember!" we all said together.

Little did I realize as I drank my Butterbeer that Sheila was right. The Yule Ball for me was going to be a night to remember…but in a whole other way than just hanging out with my friends and dancing in painful high heels.

**A/N: What could Hannah mean? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Oh, and I could really use a hand with something. I could really use a song for the next chapter to describe Hannah and Draco's relationship in the lyrics? I'm seriously stuck for a slow song like that. So, could you help me out? Thanks :) Oh, and reviews are loved more than Draco Malfoy in dress robes! B)**


	14. Chapter 14: A Night to Remember

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so long. I just had a lot to put in it. But I hope you enjoy it all the same and like the "Surprise" I put in it.**

Chapter 14

A Night to Remember

The night of the Ball, I came down to the Entrance Hall with Harry (after Ginny and Jamie Vain, one of Drosie's former minions helped me get my hair and make up done.) arm in arm.

Harry and I were headed down the stairs into the Entrance Hall when I saw her…scratch that…saw _them_!

It was Pugson…and she was on…DRACO'S arm.

I balled a fist and growled, turning to Harry "I knew that little bitch would be here with him!" I snapped, my hand flying to my wavy hair and starting to tug on it in pure anger.

Harry took my other arm and pinned it to my side "Calm down, sis. Don't let Parkinson ruin your night." Harry said.

I nodded as two girls came down the steps past Harry and I.

One of the girls was wearing a pink dress that was really frilly with some of her sleek brown hair up in a poof. She was also wearing matching pink flower earrings and heels.

I gaped. It was Hermione.

The other girl, however, looked a lot like Ivy. She had Gryffindor Pride bursting from the seams, even her eye shadow was red and gold. She was wearing a red dress with jewels from the abdomen down to the beginning of the skirt and a little lower. Her dress had a halter style strap on it, wear a vaguely familiar necklace rested in between the two straps.

The girl in the red dress walked over to Blaise Zabini; who was wearing silver dress robes…but with a red tie, (odd for a Slytherin to be wearing Gryffindor colour with his own house colour, isn't it?) and slinked her arm through his, giving me a better view of the necklace as Harry and I walked down the stairs to the hall.

The necklace had a gold chain with a matching gold pendant of a charging lion. I thought back to when I had last seen that necklace…and I had a hunch it was in second year.

…

Flashback.

_Draco and Blaise had locked me and Ivy into what was then Professor Lockhart's room to make up for our little feud._

"_That's how it starts," Ivy said on me having a crush on Draco "You know right and wrong and before you know it, you fall in love with someone who can change who you are and how you think."_

_As Ivy was saying that, she was fiddling with a necklace…a gold necklace._

…

_When Ivy and I got out of the classroom, because Blaise let us out, she put something in his hand…the same necklace…but this time I saw the pin._

_It was a gold lion…and it was charging._

…

End Flashback

I gasped. That girl was wearing the same necklace Ivy had in second year…with the same hair colour? With Blaise? Now either Blaise moved on to someone who looked a lot like her or it was really…

"Hey, Ivy." Harry and I said together, me turning to Ivy immediately.

"Ivy, you should have told me you were giving Zabini here a chance!" I said, punching Blaise in the shoulder.

"We were sort of keeping it a secret." Ivy said as Blaise grunted (from my punch no doubt.)

"Yeah…I started dating her at the beginning of term." Blaise announced, earning a punch in the arm from Ivy. "Hey!" he shouted, shocked.

"Hurt did it, Zabini, you sly dog you!" I shrieked, punching him in the arm again.

"Will you two knock it off?" Blaise asked me and Ivy "I'm not a pillow that you punch when it's your time of the month."

It seemed Ivy had just noticed Harry was there as I shot Blaise a dark look. "Hey, Harry." she said, smirking up at him "Wow, you clean up nice."

My jaw dropped "Hi? Standing right here in a cute dress and I haven't gotten any acknowledgements yet!" I snapped, feigning offence before turning away at the sight of Draco and Pansy. "Pugson…" I mumbled.

"That's because she doesn't know what to say." Blaise said, smirking at me.

I blushed "You think I look nice, Blaise?" I asked.

"Yes, of course…"

"HI! Your date is standing right here!" Ivy snapped before looking at me "Yes, Han, you look nice."

"Did Malfoy notice?" I asked, fiddling with the green armband I was wearing.

Blaise and Ivy rolled their eyes "Of course he did, Han. His jaw dropped when you walked in the room. Like the rest of the school's." Blaise said.

Ivy shot him an icy look "Date's still here, Zabini." she snapped.

I giggled and punched Blaise in the arm again "Yeah, Blaise. Don't treat other girls better than your girlfriend." I said teasingly.

"What is this, Punch Blaise Day?" Blaise asked rubbing at his now bruised arm.

"Yes." Harry and I said together.

Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry and I "It's time for the opening dance." she said, before walking into the Hall.

I groaned "Look out, world." I said sadly "Here comes the clumsy Hannah Potter. And run away! She's in heels!"

Harry linked arms with me and directed me into the Hall.

"Harry…" I whimpered as we entered the Hall "I love being in the spotlight as much as the next girl, but I do not like being in a dress with everyone staring at me!" I admitted as I ducked my face down to avoid looking into a certain blond's eyes.

"Oh, I fear your reaction on your wedding day, then." Harry said, rolling his eyes as we both stood on the dance floor.

"Oh, Merlin, don't bring it up." I said, biting my lip as I felt eyes on me, especially Pugson's date's.

"Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie, you have got to be the most lovesick young lady I've ever met." Harry said as he began the dance.

"I am not in love!" I snapped, glaring daggers into Mom's emerald eyes.

"Oh, yes you are. And his surname is Malfoy." Harry teased.

"I am not in love with Draco Malfoy!" I snapped angrily "Stop sounding like my bloody room mates!"

"You are so in denial." Harry said spinning me around.

"I am not!" I snapped.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sis." Harry smirked.

"God, stop the bloody smirking, Harry. You're reminding me of-" I started before blanching.

"Reminding you of _who_, sis?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy." I muttered, turning to find Draco kissing Pugson and biting my lip.

"He doesn't deserve you, Han." Harry said, glaring at the blondes "He's just some bloody ferrety git who isn't worth your time."

I smiled "Thanks, Harry. You're a great brother."

"It's my job."

Nothing more was said as Harry picked me up, spun me around, and did a seemingly endless box step as other couples, such as Ginny and Neville, Ivy and Blaise (cute dancers, by the way.), and Draco and Pansy (ugh, stupid pug faced bitch!).

My heart was racing, more particularly in those heels I was wearing. I had a bad feeling I was going to fall flat on my ass any moment with them on.

"I feel like a class A klutz! Especially in these stupid things." I whispered, nodding to my heels.

"You're fine, quit your freaking bitching, sis." Harry said, rolling his eyes as the song ended. "Come on, we can sit down now."

"Thank Merlin for that." I said, hitching up my skirt and turning away from the dance floor as Ivy and Blaise continued to dance.

I apparently ran too fast to a table, because sure enough, I managed to trip.

"Oh, bloody Skinner!" I shouted before I was caught again.

"Do I need to keep saving your ass every time you trip?" Scar's voice said behind me, Sheila and She-Cat already sitting at the table I was heading to.

Scar looked amazing in her silver gown. Her hair was left down and she crimped it.

I smiled but tapped Scar in the shoulder "Shut your Clampitt, Scar." I said, rolling my eyes before waving to Sheila and She-Cat. She-Cat was wearing her multicoloured dress, and Sheila was wearing her midnight blue dress. "You guys look great!" I said as I waved.

"You too!" Sheila and She-Cat said together.

"I'm going to meet up with some of our room mates, wanna come?" Scar asked, smirking as she headed to where some of my room mates were sitting.

"Sure, wait up." I said, smirking before turning back to Sheila and She-Cat. "I'll see you later!" I called before running up to meet up with Scar, who lead me to meet up with Rose, Millicent and Monique.

Monique was (predictably, seeing as she was a total girly girl) wearing a pink slim fit dress with her hair up in a bun.

Millicent, like me, also decided to go for the House Pride look, wearing a Slytherin green mermaid style dress (gag! I hate those dresses) with her hair partially up, like mine.

Rosie was wearing a navy blue dress with a silver ribbon around the middle with her hair completely down and curly.

"Hey, girls!" I said cheerfully. "You all look great!"

"Thanks, Han. You too." Rose said beaming at me.

I blushed a deep pink "Thanks." I said, biting my lip and sitting in between Rose and Monique.

Everyone started talking about their dates, leaving me to look around at the couples who managed to _find _a date.

I managed to find Draco (Yes, I'm a great Draco-detector) and Pansy (Again, the stupid, pug faced bitch who stole my man!)…and they were…arguing? At least, that's what they looked like.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the door of the Hall, where Ivy and Blaise were heading out.

"They are so going to snog." I muttered, smirking as Ivy and Blaise left my sight. _Use a condom, Ivy!_ I thought

_Shut the hell up, Hannah!_ Ivy thought back as Scar tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, you going to dance anymore?" Scar asked, standing up.

I rolled my eyes "Is Jeff Skinner my favourite hockey player?" I asked, shooting up from my seat and heading for the dance floor "Come on, everyone!"

Evacuate the Dance floor started to play and everyone got up and started dancing. Me keeping a triumphant smirk on my face the whole time, because I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Draco and Pansy fighting.

As I was spinning around, I noticed Harry and Ron sneaking out. I shrugged it off, thinking they were going to go talk privately or something.

I spun back and nearly ran into Viktor Krum when I saw Pansy sitting by herself at our table, looking upset.

I bit my lip in anticipation, nearly shouting "YES!" when Draco walked out into the pavilion.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted over the music, stopping my little spin "What's up with Pansy?"

"I think her and Malfoy had a fight or something." Monique said, still dancing along with a Slytherin fifth year I didn't know.

I looked to her and wanted to laugh that she got into a fight with Draco…but…I just couldn't.

"Wow…" I said, suddenly sympathetic. "I'm gonna go talk to her." I said, heading over to Pansy.

"Ok, but remember," Millicent said, grabbing my arm "Yell for me if it gets catty."

I nodded and walked over to Pansy, who actually was crying her eyes out.

"Pansy?" I asked, sitting next to her.

Pansy sniffed and turned her back to me. "What do you want, Potter?" she asked through a wave of tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Why do you care?" Pansy demanded, turning to me.

"Because I do…what's happened?" I asked.

"Well if you _must_ know all the excruciating details of my life…Dra-Draco won't even look at me now!" Pansy wailed, burying her face in her handkerchief.

I blinked and fought off the urge to cheer. "Why?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He said I was too clingy…and that he liked…another girl!" she wailed, dabbing at her eyes.

"WHAT!" I growled, jolting up. "Who!" I demanded.

"What do you c-care?" Pansy sobbed "W-We all know h-he's had a c-crush on y-you since f-first year!"

I gasped "What?" I asked feeling my heart both sink and soar.

"He's fancied you since first year!" Pansy snapped, glaring daggers at me "Not like it makes any a difference!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting back down next to Pansy.

"Oh, it's not like we've all haven't seen! You're Hannah Potter, the stupid Girl Who Lived! Every boy's dream girl! Top grades for our house's year! Almost every Gryffindork likes you! You've dated Nott and Crabbe, you practically flirted with Draco all through first and second year! And then you tried to take him from me by cuddling up to him in third year in the Forbidden Forest for the night!" Pansy ranted before blowing her nose.

"You're still mad about that!" I asked, standing up "Look, Pansy. Draco's a womanizer-"

"You're telling me! You're a Femme Fatale! Look at all the boys you tried to flirt with to get Draco jealous."

"Pansy…" I started, sitting back down. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened in the Forest in third year and I hope you forget about it soon. But I'd move on if I were you. I heard that the girls need a new member for their dance group." I said, pointing to the girls.

Pansy scoffed, standing up before walking to the dance floor without another word.

…

I barged out of the Great Hall and into the pavilion to confront Draco about how he treated Pansy, just as the most fitting song in the world started playing.

Christina Aguilera's Candyman.

I found him leaning against the wall, looking up at the stars.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I said angrily, causing Draco to look down at me "What'd you go and do that for?" I asked.

"What?" Draco asked as I walked up to him, little knowing I was being followed.

"Why'd you get so hard on Pansy?" I demanded, crossing my arms "God, Astoria was right, you are a freaking womanizer. You ditched her to be with some other girl? What the hell's wrong with you? Do you get a kick out of breaking girl's hearts or something?"

"Han-" Draco started, getting annoyed.

"Really? Because I was talking to Astoria and she said that you dated pretty much everyone in the entire house up until now. The only exception is me! Is that why you dated Ivy, Draco Malfoy? Did you just want me to be another girl you played with and tossed aside, broken to all hell? Did you want me to be jealous enough to take you for myself, only so you could have the crowning jewel in your heartbreak collection? The Girl Who Lived…you have high goals, Malfoy. But with me, it's not going to fly!"

"Why would I want to date a pathetic Mudblood lover like you!" Draco demanded.

"YOU PRAT!" I shouted, completely furious, putting my hands to my sides and balling my fists. "I can't believe that after four years of whatever you want to call it, friendship, flirting, whatever, that you would call me such a thing!" I ranted, raising my hand up and slapping him in the face.

"You bitch!" he groaned, putting a hand up to his face.

"Takes a bitch to know a bitch, Draco Malfoy. Especially a womanizing one." I snarled, nursing my stinging hand.

We glared at each other for a few minutes, not bothering to say a word to each other when I found out I was followed…

By She-Cat and Sheila.

"God damn it, just kiss already!" Sheila shouted, pressing my face against Draco's, right at this part of the song:

**Rumoured now I'm getting all bothered and hot.**

**When he kissed my mouth, he really hit the spot. **(I know, really big coincidence)

"Sheil-!" I started before I wound up kissing him, completely shocked.

Draco's eyes wound up closing, but I glared at Sheila and She-Cat as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_This is __**not**__ happening! This __**can't **__be happening! I am not getting my wish now, am I? When I'm so mad at him I could-_

I gasped when I felt a tongue brush against my lower lip and a hand fly up to my hair.

"Whooo!" She-Cat squealed as I pushed against Malfoy as his tongue entered my mouth.

_Sheila Alexander I am going to…oh, no that little ferret did not just make me lose my train of…oh, wow…who the hell am I trying to kid looking like I don't like it! I've been dreaming of this since first year! Screw this, I'm kissing him back!_

I moved my hand from Malfoy's chest and wrapped them around his neck, closing my eyes as he smirked into this sudden snog session.

I gasped loudly when Malfoy finally pulled off with a nip at my lower lip.

"What…was…_that_?" I asked, shocked and honestly…dazed.

"That was a mixture of my plan…and a bit of assistance that was not required." Draco explained, giving Sheila a dark look.

"So your plan was to get me pissed off?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No…his plan was to kiss you like he just did!" She-Cat shouted behind me.

"Ramona, let's give these two some time to 'make up'." Sheila said behind me and walking away.

There was a long, awkward silence…which I really didn't mind too much. I mean, what do you say to the guy you've been friends with after you've explored each other's mouths?

"Wasn't that how it was supposed to be the whole time?" Draco asked finally.

"What?" I asked, creasing my eyebrows together and biting my lip.

"The kissing…standing together…being a pair…?" Draco said, turning away and blushing "If I had just done that at the beginning when I met you instead of just kissing your damned hand…or your cheek."

I turned and faced him, totally pale "Wait, when you kissed my hand on the train that first day…and all those times you kissed my cheek…you were trying to…?"

"Kiss you? Yeah…" Draco said, blushing "I guess I just wanted your attention long enough these last couple of years to prove the one for you was in front of you the whole time."

"Wait…" I said, blushing "do you mean to tell me that…you've had a crush on me this whole time?"

Draco looked down, then back up at me and nodded. "My plan was to lure you out here and get us both pissed off so when I wound up shouting whether you wanted to kiss, you'd probably do it. Like in those Muggle shows and movies…at least, that's what Capodebt told me."

"So, you like me?" I said, blushing at this point.

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed me again "That answer your question?"

I nodded "So…"

"Wait…do you like me?" Draco asked.

I blanched "Uh…um…uh…" I stammered.

"Come on, Hannah. I got it off my chest, and I can see it in your eyes." Draco urged, crossing his arms and looking down at me.

I blushed and bit my lip "Ok, ok! I admit it. I've had a massive crush on you since first year!"

Draco smirked. "I knew it. I knew that getting all those girls to date me would get you to admit it eventually."

I looked down "So…now where does this leave us?" I asked, blushing again.

"BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND, DUH!" Sheila's voice rang across the pavilion.

"I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT, ALEXANDER!" Draco shouted angrily at Sheila.

I blushed "I must be dreaming." I said aloud.

"WANT ME TO PINCH YOU!" She-Cat and Sheila screamed together.

"NO!" I shouted back "THANKS FOR RUINING THE SWEET LITTLE MOMENT WE HAD HERE!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Sheila shouted.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, turning to Draco and blocking out thoughts of my very annoying friends.

Draco took my hand as Mine started to play. "The last song's playing." Draco said. "So, if we're walking in…are we walking in as friends…or…you know…the other thing?"

I rolled my eyes "What other thing?" I asked.

"You know…" Draco said "boyfriend and girlfriend." he muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, smirking my butt off "We're not going anywhere until you say it.

"Ok, ok. I want you to be my girlfriend!" Draco shouted "Happy?"

I sighed and kissed Draco "Does that answer your question?"

"Which one?" Draco asked "The 'Are you happy now?' question or the 'Will you be my girlfriend' question?"

I rolled my eyes and took Draco's hand "Both." I said.

…

When we finished the last dance and headed to the common room, I bit my lip and blushed.

"Night." I said to Draco, resisting the urge to twirl around like a complete doofus.

"Night, princess." Draco retorted, giving me one last kiss goodnight before heading upstairs.

I ran up to my dorms singing (to Adele's Rumour Has It):

**Bless my soul, I had my head in the clouds,**

**Pansy made a fool out of me, and really brought me down**

**He makes my, heart melt, now hers is cold to the core!**

**And the truth is I'm the one he left Parkinson for!**

I sighed as I entered my dorm and fell into a content heap on my bed. "I am _never_ taking this dress off!" I squealed.

"Why?" Lexi and Amelia asked.

"Did you not hear me sing: I'm the one he left Parkinson for?" I asked annoyed.

Before anyone could answer, I heard Draco yell "YES! MY SIX MONTH PLAN WORKED!"

"DUDE!" Blaise yelled. "IT TOOK YOU FOUR BLOODY YEARS TO GET IT TO WORK!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BLAISE!" Draco yelled.

"That's my man!" I squealed.

"YAAY!" Millie, Rosie, Lexi, Amelia and Monique yelled "YOU GOT YOUR MAN AT LAST!"

I nodded and covered myself up "This was the best Christmas ever!" I sighed before falling asleep in my dress.

**A/N: Well, Draco finally grew a pair and asked Hannah out! Yays! Reviews are loved more than a Draco Malfoy snog session!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Second Task

Chapter 15

The Second Task

Ok, the few days after that were really awkward. And not because of Draco and I, hell no. That was when the awkwardness made way to snogging.

I had told Harry the next day about Draco and I…and let's just say…he had a cow, pig, goat, sheep, pretty much an entire barn when he found out.

I had long since started to see what Scar meant with Ivy, so I had ignored her for a while.

The day before the challenge, I was in the library reading up on ways to survive underwater with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I was getting more annoyed by the minute, there was nothing there!

"You find anything that'll help, Harry?" I asked, turning to my brother.

"No, sis." Harry growled, as annoyed as I was "There's nothing here!" he added, slamming the book closed and earning a dark look from Madam Pince, the librarian.

Ivy came up to our table (she insisted on helping too.) and plopped a few books down in front of Harry. "If there's anything you need, Harry, just ask." she said in more softer tone than her normal one and if I was hearing correctly…she sounded rather…sad.

"I wouldn't take her advice unless you like wrong information." I muttered when she was out of earshot.

Ivy came back with another book "I don't know if this'll help, but it's about sea creatures that could be in the lake and if you know what's down there you can figure out a plan to get past them and know what not to do." she said, sounding back to normal before looking up at Harry "O-of course I'm not s-suggesting anything. I-I-I should go find some more books." she stammered before hurrying off in the other direction.

"What's with her?" I asked, watching her pick out book after book "She sounds like she's around a totally hot guy, like mine, with toilet paper stuck to her shoe."

"That's not it, sis." Harry muttered as Professor McGonagall walked into the library.

"Hello, Mr and Ms Potter." she greeted sternly before turning to Ron, Hermione and Ivy "Mr Weasley, Ms Granger and Ms Duff, you must come with me." she said, beckoning to the door. "The Headmasters require your assistance." she added as Ron, Hermione and Ivy got up and followed McGonagall out.

"See you, Harry, Han." Ron said, smirking before following McGonagall.

"Bye." Hermione and Ivy said together, leaving me alone with Harry.

"Well, what is her problem?" I demanded, leafing through the book on sea creatures. "It couldn't be about Draco, I haven't told her."

"You're not the only one she gave wrong advice to about the first task." Harry said, taking another book

"She told you wrong information too?" I asked, following Harry and taking a book in the pile I haven't read

"Yeah. She said she heard a bunch of Beauxbatons girls talking about it and she ran to tell me. I told her not to wait, because Hagrid was going to show me on the Friday, but she said you had to know at that moment, or you wouldn't have gotten enough studying done in time and ran off. When she found out it was really dragons, she locked herself in her dorm room all day. Hermione finally managed to get her out before dinner." Harry said, putting his book to the side.\

"Scar told me she gave me the wrong information on purpose." I muttered, leafing through another book to find any dangers that could be in the lake.

"Zimmerman may have gotten her facts wrong." Harry said coldly (he wasn't a real fan of Scar) "Ivy's been trying to make it up to me by helping me in this task, but she's scared she'll steer the two of us wrong again."

"She also told me Ivy wasn't a really good friend for me…" I said, trailing off as I slammed my book closed in annoyance "Nothing's here."

"That's your drama. I'm just letting you know why she's upset." Harry said, slamming his books closed and getting up. "We'd better get to bed."

I nodded "Yeah, we'd better." I said, getting up and following Harry out of the library "Hey, Harry…um…my swimsuit is in my common room. Can I maybe leave it in your dorm so Draco doesn't find it?"

"Ugh!" Harry said, rolling his eyes "Why do you not want Malfoy seeing it?"

I shrugged "I just bought it…and I said I look really good in it…and he's insisting I try it on for him. And he's probably snooping around to find it. I don't want him to see what it looks like yet."

Harry retched as I neared the dungeon. "Gross! Why would Malfoy want to see you in a swimsuit that just passes for modest?"

"Because he says I have the body for it." I said, entering the dungeon seeing Draco holding up the shopping bag with my new swimsuit in it and smirking.

"Told you I'd find it." he said, starting to open the bag "Now let's see what shopping my girlfriend's been hiding."

"No you don't!" I shouted, lunging for the bag and tackling Draco to the ground.

"Get off!" Draco shouted as I grabbed the bag.

"I'll take that." I said, ripping the bag from his hands and smirking down at him "What have we learned?" I asked.

"Don't mess with your girlfriend's clothes?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Good boy." I said, pecking him on the lips before getting up.

"I suddenly love learning." Draco said smirking. "I also learned that snooping around your girlfriend's dorm is a no-no."

I laughed "Awe, look who passed Good Boyfriend 101." I said sarcastically.

"When do I get my diploma?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Just got it." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"That was barely a gold star." Draco said, pouting.

I sighed "Oh, for the love of Skinner, Drac-" I started, only to get cut off with a kiss.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Draco said when he pulled away. "Can I see the suit now?"

I shook my head "No, not after you were nosing around my dorm. Now, to make sure you _keep _your nose out of my shopping, I'm giving this to Harry." I said, starting for the common room door, Draco following.

"Here." I said, handing Harry the bag. "And whatever you do, do not let Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean or any boy in your dorm see it." I said as Harry started for Gryffindor Tower, me and Draco following.

"Yeah, Potter. Hannah promised that I'd be the first to see her in it." Draco said, taking my hand.

"Draco, go back into the common room! I'll see you later." I said, giving him a quick kiss and smirking when Harry gagged.

"Do you have to do that around me?" Harry asked, faking vomiting.

"What, Potter?" Draco asked, taking hold of my waist "You mean this?" he added, kissing me deeply.

Harry retched "Nasty! Do you have to do that with him, Hannah?"

I ignored him and proceeded to snog Draco, almost breaking off with laughter when Harry gagged.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Harry shouted finally, again, we ignored him.

"Get used to it, Potter!" Draco snapped, breaking the kiss, but still having me by the waist.

"Oh, for the love of Skinner!" Harry sighed, grabbing my arm and pulling me to his common room. "Oh, bloody hell, Hannah. Now you've got me in the whole 'Skinner' fad!"

I smirked "I knew it! You down, now I gotta get Draco to say it."

"Oh, hell no." Harry said, rolling his eyes as he said the password for the Fat Lady "Malfoy's annoying enough."

"Shut the hell up, Harry." I said, walking through the common room and walking up the stairs to Harry's dorm and stuffing my shopping bag into his bedside table.

…

When I got back to my common room, I ran into Scar while she was brushing her teeth.

"Hey, Scar." I said. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Scar took the toothbrush out of her mouth and smirked at me "Hey, Han. Just getting ready for bed.

I started laughing "I'd be _in_ bed right now if Draco wasn't snooping through my shopping." I said, plopping myself down on the couch.

Scar rolled her eyes "He's going to see you in it anyways, Han." she pointed out.

I nodded "Yeah, I know. I want him to _wait_ to see me in it, though." I explained.

"Oh," Scar said, nodding "Do you know what the next challenge is?"

I nodded "Yeah. We gotta go down into the lake and save something we care about in the hour given."

Scar smirked "You mean like a broom?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

I laughed "I think brooms float, Scar." I said "That'd be a pretty easy challenge for me, then."

Scar blushed "Not if they enchant them." she muttered, before standing up "Come on, we need to go to bed."

I nodded and stood up "Yeah. I could use all the sleep I can get. Night." I said, heading for my dorm.

…

The next morning, I was standing on the dock of the Black Lake, freezing my ass off in my swim suit.

"Damn the January cold." I muttered, watching my breath rise into the clouds.

Harry had gotten something from a house elf that morning for the second task that he was going to chew on to survive underwater…I think he called it…Gillyweed. Either way, he gave me half of it.

Ron, Hermione and Ivy weren't in the stands. I was confused…why would they miss out on this challenge to do whatever they were doing?

"Any last minute advice?" I asked, turning to Harry.

"Get in there, grab your thing, then shoot out as fast as possible." Harry said as I felt someone coming behind me.

I glared at Harry and sighed "Besides the obvious!" I said, turning around to find Draco and Blaise behind me "Hey!" I said, throwing my arms around Draco's neck.

"Hey." Draco said, wrapping his arms around my waist "I guess I'm glad I waited to see this."

I bit my lip. He was talking about my one piece (I know, stupid to buy in January, but what are you going to do? I needed a swimsuit for the challenge!). It was midnight blue with the halter fastener, and a silver strip around the middle.

Blaise cleared his throat "Hey, Han. Have you seen Ivy? She said she'd meet me here." Blaise asked.

I shook my head "Sorry, Blaise. I haven't seen her since last night." I said before biting my lip and turning back to my boyfriend (*giggle* still too good to be true!) "I'm nervous." I admitted, turning bright pink.

"You'll do great, love." Draco said, smirking and kissing me quick before Mr Bagman started announcing "Got to go. See you when you get out."

I nodded and kissed him again "Yeah. Don't worry about me too much." I said to Draco's retreating back.

"Remember, when the cannon goes, dive in and chew the Gillyweed." Harry reminded me (*sigh* _again_!)

"Yes, Harry." I said, rolling my eyes and turning to him, smirking "And remember…don't die!" I added, giggling.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed just as the cannon fired. Fleur, Krum and Cedric dived in just before Harry and I.

"NOW!" I shouted as I dived, shoving the weed in my mouth and chewing.

Harry following suit was the last thing I saw before I jumped in.

The water was freezing! I nearly gasped when I was fully submerged, but thought better of it and started swimming, taking my wand out of the belt in my suit.

The water was murky. I face palmed myself and rolled my eyes.

_Shit!_ I thought, pulling out my wand _I can't see!_

"_Lumos_." I said, igniting my wand tip.

I saw there was a whole lot of seaweed around me and something up ahead of me.

I smirked "That was smart." I congratulated myself (The Gillyweed made it easy to breath, talk, and swim in the water.) as I swam towards the something.

It was five chains, each holding down five different…people!

I groaned "Who do we have here?" I asked myself, going down the row and seeing who I was working with.

"Cho Chang," I said first. I shook my head. I honestly did not like Cho Chang at all. She was playing Harry around like a violin, in my personal opinion. (Harry had a huge crush on her.)

Chang was out of the question for me. She must have been Cedric's. Stupid Cedric decided to take her to the Ball.

"Some girl I don't know." I said, turning to a little blonde girl. Definitely not. I didn't know who she was. Must be for Fleur.

"Ron!" I gasped when I reached him. Couldn't be. Ron and I weren't exactly close…must be Harry's. After all, Ron is Harry's best friend.

"Mione!" I gasped again, watching Hermione bob up and down against the chain. Hermione was a no as well. Must be for Viktor, she went to the Ball with him.

I groaned when I saw the last person. "For the love of Skinner!"

It was Ivy. Definite match. My best friend. More like my sister.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I sighed, looking around the bottom of the lake for something sharp to cut the chain with.

_No wonder Blaise couldn't find her _I thought as I looked around the lake floor.

Harry swam into the clearing of seaweed and started looking with me.

"Come on! We only have an hour!" I shouted before Harry threw me something.

"Hey!" I shouted catching the thing, thinking he was being a pain in the ass before looking down.

It was a sharp rock.

"Thanks, bro!" I said before starting to hack at Ivy's chain.

Harry nodded and waited for me to finish.

I hacked Ivy free and started swimming away, before noticing that Harry wasn't moving.

I shrugged, thinking he'd be ok as I saw Cedric swimming towards the hostages.

"Cedric!" I shouted, tossing him the rock "To cut Chang loose with!" I added, swimming to the surface quickly as the Gillyweed started wearing off.

When my head broke the surface, Ivy had come to just as a blistering wind bit through my skin.

I swore "Next time someone takes you down underwater in January, I'm just leaving you to fend for yourself." I stated, shivering.

"Glad you feel that way," Ivy muttered sadly as I started swimming for the dock "So why did you save me in the first place? Why not take another person and leave me?" Ivy asked.

I turned to her and started doing a back crawl "Easy. I hate Chang's guts, I don't know the little girl, Ron and I aren't necessarily close, and Hermione's going out with Viktor. That left you. And why think like that?" I asked.

"You just said that you'd leave me to fend for myself. I knew you were still mad at me. I just knew it! Harry said you weren't but still."

"Oh, sweet mother of Jeff Skinner, Duff!" I shouted annoyed "I said that because it's freezing in this water! Merlin's pants, I was just joking. And what makes you think I was ever mad?"

"I gave you the wrong information about the first task! I could have killed you because I was too stupid to wait!" Ivy shouted as we neared the dock as Cedric came up.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! You got it from a bunch of misinformed French bimbos and you wanted me to know what the challenge was! That's just a mistake based on good intentions. God, don't have such a guilty complex!" I shouted.

"So you aren't mad?" Ivy said, pulling herself up onto the dock and having a towel wrapped around her.

"Merlin's pants…NO!" I shouted in annoyance, starting to climb up the dock "I am getting rather annoyed at your guilt trip, though." I said as a towel wrapped around me.

"You did great!" someone said behind me.

"Ok, glad we're friends still." Ivy said smiling as Blaise ran over and started fussing over Ivy as Harry started up with Ron and…the little girl.

I groaned when everyone started fussing over him and Ron and the little girl "Again, I'm out shadowed by my brother." I sigh as I shivered.

It was announced that I had tied with Harry, and Harry, Cedric and I were getting a head start in the last challenge.

I smirked "I guess I can be in the same level as him…" I said as everyone continued the fuss over Harry and the girl (who turned out to be Fleur's sister) "but I'm still ignored."

"Hey, let's go!" Ivy said coming out of the crowd and turning to me.

I smiled. "In a minute. I want to find Draco first." I said, standing up and throwing my sopping towel aside.

"I guess you won't be looking long." Draco's voice said behind me before wrapping me in a towel and into a hug "What did I tell you? You did great." he said, kissing the top of my head before turning to Ivy "Duff…" he said tonelessly.

"Malfoy." Ivy said sternly as Blaise wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Silence fell. I bit my lip and looked around at everyone, hoping someone would say something.

"Well," Ivy said finally, breaking the tension "I can say there's a party in the Gryffindor common room and you're invited, Han."

I beamed "Of course she is, Duff." Draco said, rolling his eyes "She's a Potter."

"Sadly, no Slytherin boys allowed." Ivy continued, turning to Blaise and Draco. "Come on, Han." Ivy said, turning to me "I've gotta make sure you get changed and go to the party." Ivy explained, taking my arm.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Draco "See you later." I said quietly.


	16. Chapter 16: What's Beneath the Scar?

Chapter 16

What's Under the Scar?

Ivy pulled me into the dungeons and said the password. "No, I seriously thought you were mad at me. She said you were really pissed." Ivy said as we entered the common room.

I rolled my eyes "For the millionth time, Ivy, I was never-wait a second." I said, stopping before Ivy climbed up the stairs to my dorm "Who said I was pissed?"

"Scar." Ivy said as she pulled me up the stairs to my dorm "She said that you were really mad and that I should stay away from you."

I laughed as we entered my dorm "What!" I said rolling my eyes "Scar wouldn't say that…she's too nice."

"I told you before, Han. I don't think you know her that well." Ivy said as I rummaged through my trunk for suitable clothes for the party. I turned around and saw she was still sopping wet and dripping on the floor.

"Come on, Ivy." I said, laying out my clothes on my bed and going back in "You've met her. She's really nice. You saw her last term when you accused her of calling you a filthy half breed. She's really sweet and sensitive." I said, laying out my shoes and an extra outfit "Put those on before you catch a cold." I added, pointing to the extra outfit.

Ivy rolled her eyes and turned around to change "I know what I heard. She called me a half breed." Ivy muttered.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged out of my swimsuit "You know, Scar can be really nice when she wants to be…despite her…flaring temper." I said as I pulled on the t-shirt and denim jacket with matching skirt as someone walked in.

Parkinson.

Ivy finished changing into her t-shirt and jeans and turned to see Parkinson.

"What do you want?" I asked Parkinson, not as coldly as I would've been before the Ball.

"Nothing, or did you forget that this is my dorm as well, Potter?" Parkinson snapped coldly before turning on Ivy "What the hell's Duff doing in here? She's a Gryffindor. She shouldn't be in the Slytherin dorms."

"For your information, I invited her." I snapped annoyed "I thought you'd be down in the common room trying to steal my man or something." I admitted before turning to Ivy "Come on, V. Let's blow." I said, starting to head out the door "Glad to see my apology at the Ball is working so well on our relationship." I added loudly.

Pansy huffed and I heard the bathroom door slam. "She's still mad." Ivy said, turning to me.

I rolled my eyes "Gee, thanks for that, Captain Obvious." I said, casting a spell on my hair to get it to dry. "You think she's still mad?" I added, casting the charm again on Ivy's hair.

"I don't think so." Ivy said as she said the password for the Fat Lady and entered her common room.

I smirked when I entered after her "Hey guys!" I shouted "I'm here!"

A party was going on and Harry, Ron, Fred and George ran up to us.

"Hey, Hannah!" George said, handing me a Butterbeer "Wotcher, Ivy. You did great in the challenge."

"And looked mighty fit too!" Fred chipped.

"Shut up, you two! She's got a boyfriend, you know!" Ivy shouted as I blushed.

"Thanks." I said before going to meet up with Ginny and Hermione.

…

_I can't believe it! They're back together __**again**_! I thought as I walked past my room, earning a squawk from my falcon, Masquerade. "Shut up, Masquerade!" I snapped as I walked down to the common room.

_This is so stupid!_ I thought as I sat on one of the couches in the common room and glared into the fire. _Why can't Hannah just see that Duff is just a filthy half breed Gryffindork!_

Malfoy walked up and sat in a chair across from me "Hello, Zimmerman." Malfoy said simply, picking up a book.

"Hello, Malfoy." I said before returning to my thoughts. _Duff and Hannah broke their friendship in second year, why can't I just replicate it?_

"Do you know if Hannah went to the party in the Gryffindor common room yet?" Malfoy asked, looking up from his book to me.

"Yes…" I grumbled angrily.

Malfoy looked at me and cocked an eyebrow "What's with the attitude?"

I was taken aback and creased my eyebrows together. "What attitude?" I asked.

Malfoy leaned back and smirked "The way you said 'yes' just screamed 'I have an attitude!'. What's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I snapped, starting to get up and walk away.

"Tut, tut, Zimmerman. Is that any way to speak to your friend's boyfriend?" Malfoy asked my retreating back, causing me to turn around and glare at him "And besides, I have a wild hunch that it involves my girlfriend. So, this does concern me plenty." Malfoy said, his smirk turning into a devilish grin.

"Yeah, well, maybe you'll tell her and she won't be my friend." I muttered, looking down.

Malfoy smirked and rose from his seat "Depends…if you do squeal your issue to me…what's in it for me if I keep my mouth shut?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed, but slightly intrigued.

"Valentine's Day's coming up." Malfoy said, smirk back in place.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I snapped, very annoyed.

"And, as you very well know, I shall be celebrating it this year with a girlfriend who is not a psycho. Sadly…I'm broke. And my father would never give me more money to get my Hannah something."

"So you want money?" I asked, crossing my arms and smirking "Why would I give you so much as a Knut? I haven't told you my problem so you have nothing to blackmail me for."

"I could always make something up." Malfoy said, looking down at me "I could always tell her…say, that you're a Death Eater or something."

"Yeah, she's totally going to believe you when I tell her you're blackmailing me." I said, sitting back down and crossing my legs.

Malfoy laughed "We both know you wouldn't get to her before I did. And besides, who would she believe more? Some girl who she just met last term? Or her boyfriend who she's known since first year?"

I growled "She trusts me. And besides, you go in there and you'll be pelted with whatever's in reach for those Gryffindorks. I can just walk in and say I have to see Duff and Hannah."

Malfoy laughed "Zimmerman, Zimmerman, Zimmerman. She trusts me as well. And besides, have you ever tried getting into Gryffindork Tower? The only Slytherin allowed in is Hannah…and why, you may ask? She's a Potter and her and Saint Potter have a special bond between the two of them. So that little plan of yours is up in smoke. And I also know for a fact the only place you'd want to see Duff is in the gallows."

I smirked and rose "I know, but I can be very persuasive." I said walking off before pausing at the girl's dorm steps "And don't you dare try to test your luck on me again, Malfoy. Or I can and I will turn your perfect little world…especially the one with Hannah…upside down." I added, walking off.

"I'd love to see you try, Zimmerman!" Malfoy shouted to my retreating back, me almost hearing the laughter in his voice.

As I entered my dorm I said "Oh, Malfoy. Dear, sweet, clueless Malfoy. You have no idea who you've entered the Hippogriff pen with." I said, taking the picture of me and Hannah and smirking "Hannah's going to have a whole new feeling for our friend Malfoy by tomorrow's end, isn't she, Masquerade?" I asked, petting my falcon and laughing.


	17. Chapter 17: Despicable!

Chapter 17

Despicable!

The next day, I was walking in the Courtyard when I saw Scar crying on a bench.

"Scar!" I shouted, running up and hugging her "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the bench with her.

"The-The worst thing j-just happened to me!" Scar wailed, still crying on my shoulder "And…and I can't even tell you about it!"

"Oh, Scar." I said, rubbing her back "What is it? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because-Because he said he'd hurt me more than he said he would." Scar whimpered.

I gasped "HE!" I shouted, pulling Scar off of me and looking into her eyes "A boy's threatening you? Who is he? Tell me and we can go to a professor about this!"

"You wont want to, Hannah." Scar said, still crying "It was Draco…he-he came up to me this morning and said if I-I didn't g-give him money then-then." Scar said before pausing.

I handed her a tissue "Go on."

"T-Thanks, Hannah." Scar said, blowing her nose before continuing "Then he was going to tell you that I-I-I was a D-Death E-Eater. I told him I would explain it to you and he said…he said he would turn you against me so you wouldn't believe me. After all…who would you believe, a girl who you met a year ago or your boyfriend who you knew for four years?" Scar finished before letting out another sob.

"HE DID WHAT AND YOU ARE A WHAT!" I shouted, shooting up and away from Scar "Oh my god…what Draco did was bad but with you being…and you working for…OH MY GOD!" I shouted before starting off, starting to cry.

"Hannah, I swear to god I'm not! I'd never work for him. Draco just said that he'd say that if I didn't give him money. Please, Han. You have to believe me." Scar begged, holding my arm, making me turn around before grabbing her own arm.

I glanced down at the arm, it was her left one, and her hand was gripping the inside of her forearm "Show me your arm." I said, nodding towards the arm she was holding "Ivy said that Death Eaters all have the Dark Mark on the inside of their left forearms. So, show me. If there's a Mark on your arm, I'm out of here and I never want to see you again. If there isn't, then I believe you." I said sternly.

"Here, look." Scar said, pulling up her sleeve. There was nothing there but pale skin.

I gasped and pulled her into a hug "Oh, Scar. I'm so s-sorry for jumping to conclusions like that." I said, sobbing "It's just…he killed my parents and….and…" I stammered out before I started crying.

"I know. Draco just said he'd tell you to get you scared of me. I couldn't take it. I was afraid that if you saw me this morning, you would have already known, or thought what he said was right and didn't believe me." Scar said, rubbing my back.

I shook my head and sniffed "No…no, I didn't know." I said, standing straight and wiping my eyes. "But why would he need money anyways? His father's loaded!" I asked.

"I don't know. He never told me he just demanded that I hand it over." Scar said, sniffing. "And now I don't feel safe. I mean, he said he would put you against me unless I gave him the money. I didn't because I was too scared that if I did he would just keep asking."

I took a deep breath "I'll make sure that doesn't happen." I said, drawing myself up "I promise." I added smiling.

"But-but he will still try." Scar said, sobbing but sounding a lot stronger.

I scanned around the courtyard looking for Draco "Not if I have anything to say about it." I said.

"I think I saw him in the common room. But if you confront him he may try to turn you against me."

I stood up from the bench "I'll take my chances." I said, starting for the common room "I know you aren't a Death Eater, so he can't put me against you." I said, turning around "I'm a strong woman, Scar. I have my own will." I finished, leaving her be and heading to the dungeons.

What I didn't know then, and what I do now is that when I was far enough away, Scar stopped crying and smirked.

…

Draco P.O.V.

I stormed into the common room and slammed the door behind me.

"Where is he!" I shouted.

"Who, love?" Draco asked from the couch.

"Just the man I was looking for." I said, walking up to the back of the couch and smacking Draco upside the head "How can you blackmail poor Scar! You left her crying in the courtyard, you git!"

"What did she tell you?" Draco snapped, standing up.

"She said that you said to her that if she didn't give you money, you were going to lie to me and say she was a Death Eater!" I shouted

"But…but…" Draco stammered "She's lying, Han. I'd never say that, especially about your friends!"

"Then explain why she's crying in the courtyard!" I said, crossing my arms "If this is your idea of a sick joke, I am not amused. Lest you forget my parents were murdered by the man who started that organization!"

"Han, you don't get it!" Draco said, gripping my arm "I asked Scar for the money to buy a gift for you and she started freaking out at me as if I was asking for her life and she said she'd ruin mine."

I wrenched my arm from Draco's grip and headed up for my dorm "Too bad for you, Draco Malfoy, you may have just ruined your own life. I said stepping into my dorm "Don't bother talking to me until you've apologized to Scar." I added, slamming the door in his face.

…

I tried to open the door, but Hannah locked it.

"And don't even try using _Alohomora_, it won't work!" Hannah shouted from inside.

"Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, open this door right now!" I shouted, pounding on the door

"Not until you apologize to Scarlett!" Hannah shouted back.

I sighed in exasperation and left the dorm to look for that blonde haired little bitch, stopping first at my dorm.

"GOYLE!" I shouted when I got back to my own dorm.

"What?" Goyle asked, cowering. Good thing too, he knows that when I'm this mad, he'd better be scared, because I will do anything.

"Where is she!" I shouted to Goyle.

"Who? Han just went up to her-"

"I KNOW THAT YOU IMBECILE!" I shouted, royally pissed off "Where…is…_Zimmerman_!"

"Courtyard, according to Hannah." Goyle said, shrugging.

"Ugh!" I shouted, leaving the dorm and running down the courtyard shouting "ZIMMERMAN!" at the top of my lungs until I found her, looking right at me and smirking.

"You…are…despicable!" I spat at her, growling in anger.

"Why, thanks, I try." Zimmerman said, smirking, before sneering at me "I told you not to mess with me."

"Well I hope you're fucking happy now!" I shouted, leaning against a tree "Now, because of you, Hannah's locked herself in her dorm and refuses to talk to me!"

Zimmerman smirked again and stood up "So I guess you two are over." she said.

I balled my fists and fought the urge to drag her off by her hair to Hannah's dorm and curse her until she admitted to Hannah she lied "No. she just said never to talk to her again until I apologized to you."

Zimmerman smirked and crossed her legs "Well, I'm waiting."

I creased my eyebrows together "For what?" I demanded.

"My apology kiss." Zimmerman said, raising her eyebrows at me, causing me to gap.

"Are you think I'm going to cheat on my girlfriend!" I shouted angrily.

Zimmerman shook her head "No. I _expect_ you to cheat on your girlfriend." Zimmerman said, giving me a flirty look.

"You are such a bitch, you know that?" I growled "You ruined my life!"

Zimmerman smirked "That's different to your life with a Death Eater father how-" she started before I grabbed her arms and threw her against a tree.

"Look here, Zimmerman." I hissed, gripping her arms tightly "I will never kiss you, not even if my life depended on it! I'd rather be turned into a ferret fifty times before I cheat on Hannah. She may make me apologize to you…but I will _never _mean it."

"Oh, you have to. If you want to keep your relationship." Zimmerman smirked.

"God damn it, smirking is my thing, not yours!" I snapped, dropping her "And you are going to tell Hannah you were lying, or I'll dig up some dirt on you and tell her that instead."

"Hah! Good luck, Malfoy. Right now, she'll never listen to you, anyways." Zimmerman said, walking off.

I snarled and searched for one girl I knew hated Zimmerman as much as I did.

"Blaise…where's your girlfriend?" I asked, finding Blaise by the lake.

"Right here." Duff's voice said from under Blaise's arm "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want a word…now." I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine. I'll be back, baby." Duff said, kissing Blaise and walking with me up to the tree Hannah pushed me into in first year.

"Open it." I ordered.

Duff looked taken aback "Why should I do that, Malfoy? You were only in here once, but now this is Golden Quartet Territory only."

"You're a member of this so called 'Quartet.' and I want to talk to you. So open this door now!" I snapped, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Duff sighed "Fine. Primrose." Duff said before pushing me down the slide.

Once I hit the floor of the tree I plopped myself on one of the couches and waited for Duff.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be snogging your girlfriend?" Duff demanded, sitting in one of the chairs.

"I wish. But that damned Zimmerman screwed with her mind, and now she's pissed with me." I said, rolling my eyes "That bitch even just tried to flirt with me. She's evil, I tell you, evil." I concluded.

Duff gaped "You mean Scar?" she asked.

"Now, I mean Yogi Zimmerman. YES SCARLETT ZIMMERMAN, DUFF!" I shouted, throwing my head back.

Duff stood up and spun around "Finally someone agrees with me!" she said before sitting back down "Ok, we need a plan to get Han to believe that Scar is evil."

I nodded "Yeah. We do. So…does this mean…?"

"Truce?" Duff asked.

I nodded "Yes, I mean a truce."

Duff thought about it, then nodded "Fine. Truce for now. But then, I'm going right back to hating you, Malfoy."

I smirked "Duff, I wouldn't expect anything less. Now, let's get planning." I said, stretching out on the couch.


	18. Chapter 18: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND DAMN IT!

Chapter 18

I Don't Care How Cute You Are…I Have a Boyfriend!

I couldn't believe how many PIGS went to Durmstrang Academy. Yes, I was mad at Draco for what he had done, but then they all thought that I was available and tried to hit on me.

Fyaro Delmonte seemed to be the only one that was the gentleman out of his whole school…until a week after I stopped talking to Draco.

"Hey, cutie!" Fyaro said as I was walking down to the dungeons.

I turned around and looked up at him "Hello, Fyaro." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Heard you stopped talking to your boy." he said, smirking.

I sneered "For now. I'll start talking to him when he apologizes to my friend for something he did." I explained, starting to head back down to the dungeons, only to have my way blocked by the brunette in front of me "What do you want!" I demanded, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk…" Fyaro drawled sarcastically. "maybe snog later."

I slapped him "I hope you know that not only do I still have a boyfriend, but I have a lot of male friends that can beat you up for saying that!" I snapped.

Fyaro smirked "Oh, I'm so scared of your brother, Malfoy, and a bunch of sissy boys." Delmonte said sarcastically, taking a predatory step towards me.

"They may be sissy boys, but they'll still protect me." I said, stepping backwards in fear.

He raised his eyebrows "Look at this." he said brightly, turning around the corridor "Nobody's here. Nobody can protect you." Delmonte sneered, taking one more step back, trapping me against the wall.

I gasped "Leave me alone." I whimpered in fear as my chin was grabbed, thinking about the time I was attacked like that in first term before Draco saved my sorry ass.

Fyaro smirked "'Leave me alone. Leave me alone!'" he mimicked, getting very close to my personal space. "You're so uptight, Potter." he said before the unthinkable happened.

I was being snogged by Fyaro Delmonte.

I thrashed around, breaking the kiss until Fyaro had pinned my arms to my sides and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth, causing me to shake my head until I heard someone really pissed off.

"HEY!" Draco's voice shouted, causing Fyaro to break the kiss.

"Draco, this…this isn't what it looks like." I said, terrified. I had never seen Draco _that_ pissed off before.

"I know!" Draco growled at me before storming up to Delmonte and slamming him to the wall "What were _your_ lips…doing on _my_ girlfriend!" Draco demanded, pulling out his wand.

"You honestly think a girl as fit as that would be so innocent and true to a boyfriend?" Delmonte sneered before winking at me.

"Why would I want to snog you!" I demanded, frozen to the wall in fear of when Draco was going to turn on me next.

"I know my girl…and I know she isn't a slut. But I also know if I ever see you near her again…I will feed you to the dragon Hannah fought in the first challenge of this Tournament…except for your head so you can watch the whole thing." Draco growled, pointing his wand at Delmonte's throat "Am…I…making…myself…_clear_?" he added.

Delmonte smirked "What's stopping me from doing this?" he asked, breaking away from Draco and heading to me.

I bit my lip. "Hell." I whimpered before again, he did the unthinkable…even worse than snogging me.

He forced me around and smacked my ass. I screamed and backed into the wall, hiding my face from view as Draco lost it.

"YOU SICK TWISTED DEMENTED BASTARD!" Draco bellowed, pointing his wand at Delmonte "_STUPIFY_!"

Delmonte flew back into the far end of the dungeon wall before slumping down unconscious.

I turned bright pink and hid my face as Draco walked to my side.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked.

I nodded, biting my tongue to keep from slumping to the floor and crying my eyes out.

"How many other guys have hit on you?" Draco demanded, taking a hold of my arm and pulling me into the common room.

I shrugged.

"I should have known something like this would happen when I saw that bloody seventh year with his arms around you in first year." Draco muttered, sitting on a couch and pulling me next to him.

I stayed silent (I was still mad at him over what happened with Scar.) but I was shocked. I didn't think he'd remember that far.

Suddenly, Draco shot up and groaned "UGH! I can't take you not saying two words to me!" he said before storming up the to girls' dorms steps "ZIMMERMAN!" he shouted. "GET DOWN IN THE COMMON ROOM!" he bellowed before sitting across from me on a chair.

Scar walked down the stairs and, eyes widened when she saw Draco ran over to sit next to me.

Draco took a deep breath and looked up to the heavens before looking back at Scar "I…" Draco started before shuddering "I apologize for trying to blackmail you…it was wrong and indecent of me. I hope you can forgive me."

Scar stood up and turned to me "Is he for real?" she asked.

I shrugged "I guess so." I said.

Scar nodded and turned to Draco "Is that all you wanted, Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco nodded, closing his eyes.

Scar smiled "Good, then I'm going back to doing my Charms essay. See you, Hannah!" Scar said, running back up the stairs to her dorm.

"I hope you're happy now." Draco said, slamming his head into the chair.

I smirked "Draco, don't bash your head against the chair like that. You'll damage brain cells." I said.

Draco opened his eyes and smirked "So I guess you're talking to me again?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked up to Draco and sat in Draco's lap before I kissed him "Does that answer your question?" I asked.

Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I guess so." he said.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes when Draco decided to ruin it when I was getting comfortable.

"Love, if we're going to cuddle, we should do this either on the couch, or on my bed." Draco said, twirling my ponytail in his fingers.

"Uh!" I whined, wrapping my arms around his neck "I just got comfortable!"

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes "You are a very lazy girl, Ms Potter."

I scowled and smacked Draco in the back "I'm not lazy! I just got comfortable, that's all." I explained.

Draco laughed again and put an arm under my legs, the other over my back and stood up. "Better?" Draco asked.

I nodded "Yes." I muttered as Draco moved to the couch and sat back down, placing me on top of him.

We stayed like that for around five minutes up until Draco told me something I couldn't believe.

"Hannah, how mad would you be if I said that a girl tried to cheat on me?"

I glared "About as mad as you were around Delmonte." I snapped "At you if you did it, and the girl even if you didn't."

Draco smirked "I didn't. I'd never cheat on you. I'm a loathsome, evil ferrety bastard. I'm not a cheater. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not cheat."

I smiled, then took a deep breath as I got up "Who's the girl?" I demanded, crossing my legs "I'll bitch slap them into next week and light their hair ablaze."

Draco smirked "There's the temper I fell for." he said before taking a deep breath and becoming serious "Zimmerman."

I gasped "Scar? Why would she do that?"

Draco shrugged "I don't know, maybe try to blackmail me if she kissed me or something?"

I crossed my arms "Like you blackmailed her?" I asked.

Draco sighed "I was joking when I said I'd tell you she was a Death Eater. She had a virtual bitch fit when I asked for the money for a gift for you after she said she had a problem involving you."

I creased my eyebrows together "Why would Scar have a problem involving me?" I asked.

Draco shrugged again and pulled me against him "I don't know. But I can say this…Zimmerman isn't the type of girl you think she is. I personally think she _tried _to get you to dump me."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I don't know, Draco…maybe you're right."

Draco nodded and I almost heard the smirk in his voice "Aren't I always? And Duff thinks the exact same way."

I blinked and bit my lip "Maybe I need to keep a closer eye on Scarlett Zimmerman."


	19. Chapter 19: Rita SkeeterBITCH!

Chapter 19

Rita Skeeter…BITCH EXTRORDINARE!

I had been keeping a closer eye on Scarlett, but nothing really happened. Apparently, Draco was wrong about her trying to flirt with him. Oh well, everyone makes mistakes.

I was playing my guitar in the common room (with some new picks that Draco gave me…so sweet!) when Scar had made an outburst.

"I can't believe it!" Scar shouted, starting to crumple up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"What?" I asked, getting up and taking the paper and spreading it flat against a table.

"That Rita Skeeter has written an article about you!" Scar announced.

"SHH!" I demanded, holding the paper up to read the headline:

_HANNAH POTTER:_

_IS SHE WHO PEOPLE THINK SHE IS?_

I groaned. That Skeeter woman had taken to writing about Harry's supposed "anger issues" and how "he cried every night over his dead mum." I rolled my eyes and started to read the story:

_Triwizard Champion Hannah Potter may have proved how sweet and polite she was in a previous interview before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, but two resources have proven otherwise. In fact, according to them, Potter, twin sister to the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is a nasty, vile tempered, wicked young lady._

"_Oh, she's horrible!" said Ms Annabelle Drosie, a schoolmate of Ms Potter's "She seriously holds a grudge…how do you think she got that man of hers?"_

"_That man of hers" is none other than Draco Malfoy, the oldest son and sole heir to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

_The young couple have apparently kept it from Malfoy's parents that they were dating, and Mr and Mrs Malfoy were unavailable for comment._

"_She's temperamental." said Ms Ivy Duff, one of Ms Potter's friends "She has issues with people who have tormented her in the past. She once said that all Muggles were despicable. Completely cruel seeing as my father is a Muggle born."_

_Pansy Parkinson described Ms Potter as a "man stealing little Femme Fatale who has a habit of breaking hearts."_

_So is Hannah Potter the "angelic, sweet tempered sweetheart" that her brother, her friends and her boyfriend say she is? You be the judge!_

I gasped. Draco hadn't told his parents about us?

"I don't believe it…" I said, crumpling up the newspaper and throwing it in the fire.

"I know…it sucks that Ivy stabbed you in the back." Scar said, getting up.

I creased my eyebrows together. Something about that didn't add up. Ivy would never say that about me…at least…not on purpose to Rita Skeeter.

"I don't think that Ivy stabbed me in the back." I admitted. "It doesn't make any sense. I mean, Drosie and Pansy, sure. But Ivy's my best friend. I'm going to go talk to her." I said, taking my cloak and heading to Gryffindor Tower.

"But Han!" Scar shouted after me.

"I know you aren't a fan of Ivy, Scar, but she's my best friend and I trust her well enough to know she wouldn't say that to Rita Skeeter." I called behind me before slamming the common room door.

…

I walked into the common room and tossed my cloak into a chair as Ivy growled in her seat and crumpled another copy of the _Prophet_ and threw it into the fire.

"Hey, Ivy." I said quietly, sitting next to her.

"Han…I never said any of what was in the report!" Ivy explained, fiddling with the friendship bracelets I gave her in first year "She twisted my words around and-"

I held up a hand. "Save it, Ivy. I trust you. It didn't make sense to me at all." I said "I don't blame you." I held out my wrist, where my two friendship bracelets were "A good friend knows when their best friend is telling the truth. Remember when we exchanged these?"

…

_It was in first year…right after the first Quidditch match, in fact. Ivy and I were sitting in seats at Nightshade's tree and Ivy spoke up._

"_Hannah?"_

_I turned to face her "Yeah?" I asked._

"_I…I have something for you." Ivy said, pulling out two boxes and sitting next to me on the couch I was on._

"_Really?" I asked, elated. Nobody ever gave me anything before._

"_Yeah." Ivy said, smiling "I made them…I never really thought about giving them to you, but after what happened during the match, I think now's as good a time as any." Ivy explained, handing me the two boxes._

_I opened them and held my breath._

_There were two friendship bracelets in each box. One box had two bracelets that were purple and black…Nightshade's colours. And the other one had two bracelets that were green and silver and red and gold._

_Gryffindor and Slytherin colors._

"_These are amazing!" I shrieked, beaming with pride._

"_They're friendship bracelets." Ivy explained, taking one out from each box "I didn't think you ever got any."_

_I shook my head "That's because I never really had any friends." I admitted. "You were my first."_

_Ivy beamed "You were honestly my first as well."_

_I smirked "And therefore, my best." Ivy and I said together._

_Ivy grinned and handed the two bracelets to me. A purple and black one and the red and gold one "These two are for you. I got the purple and black from the common room's colours here. And since we're in separate houses-"_

"_It was a good idea to give me your house colours to show which house your beset friend was in." I finished for her._

_Ivy smirked "Yeah, exactly." she said, putting the red and gold bracelet on me "This is for the separate houses." she said before putting on the purple and black one "This is for the house we share together."_

"_Our hangout." I said, putting the other two bracelets on her._

"_Best friends forever?" Ivy asked, holding out her hand._

"_Best friends forever!" I agreed, slapping her five._

…

Ivy smiled just like when I agreed that we would always be best friends "I'm glad you aren't mad."

My smirk faded "Oh, I'm mad. Just not at you." I explained "You see Drosie?"

Ivy nodded and stood up "Yeah. She's in the Great Hall, last time I checked. Why?"

I headed over to my cloak "Because I want to kick her ass." I explained, slipping it on.

Ivy smiled "That's my girl." she said heading over to me "I want to come too."

…

It took everything I had not to charge up to Drosie and kick her ass when I got to the Great Hall.

"HEY!" I shouted before Drosie looked at me.

"Oh, look, it's little Potty." Drosie said to O'Neil.

"Yeah, Potty." O'Neil chuckled.

"What is your problem?" I demanded, charging up and grabbing Drosie's robes "Why did you tell Skeeter that I was horrible?"

"Oh, I just told the truth, don't get snippy with me!" Drosie snapped, wrenching herself free from my grip "And if you ever touch me again, I'll tell you precious little Malfoy that you have AIDS!" she threatened, stalking off with O'Neil.

"Why I ought to!" I started, charging after Drosie, only to have Ivy hold me back.

"That wouldn't look too good for you if you do that, Han." Ivy recommended as someone came behind me.

"What's she all pissed about?" Blaise asked, making Ivy let me go.

"The article." Ivy said simply "She's a little upset about it."

"No shit!" Draco's voice said behind me, wrapping me in a hug. "I can't believe you'd say all that crap about my girlfriend to that foul mouthed bitch!"

"She didn't Draco." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist "Skeeter twisted her words around."

"Sure she did." Draco growled "I still can't believe that this is how my father's going to find out about us."

I gasped. "Oh, Skinner. You know how pissed Harry was when I told him…imagine how your father would react." I said, pulling off him.

Draco nodded "Yeah…I can remember it like it was yesterday, he was so pissed."

At that moment, Pansy ran up to our little party and hugged me.

"Hannah! I am so, so, so, so, _soo _sorry for saying all of that to Rita Skeeter! I was saying it all out of anger and jealousy! I was the bitch, not you! I shouldn't have done what Ivy said to do in second year and I was so mean to you! You were right about holding the grudge! I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

I smirked and glanced at Draco.

"Don't look at me…I said nothing." Draco said, holding up his hands.

I smiled and hugged Pansy "It's ok, Pancake. I forgive you." I said.

Pansy squealed and hugged me tighter "YAY! We're friends again! I'm so happy about that! Let's go somewhere to plot Skeeter's downfall!"

I smirked "Pancake…that's a good idea." I said as I followed Pansy out of the Hall. "And Drosie's too, I hope."

Pansy nodded. "Of course!"

I laughed and slapped Pansy a high five. Looks like Pansy and I were all right again…and that meant the end of Team Pansy versus Team Hannah.


	20. Chapter 20: Valentine's Day!

**A/N: Sorry about the random Batman in this…I was making up a weird dream for Hannah to have, and Batman popped into mind. So enjoy the cute Valentine's Day chapter! :)**** Oh, and Safe and Sound is a song by Taylor Swift, I have absolutely no rights to it. And sorry for the hiatus. My Internet was being stupid and, well...being stupid. Dial up *sigh* What are you going to do? Anyways, I'm going to shut up now and let you read this really long chapter full of fluffy Draco/Hannah :) (Seriously, this is the longest chapter I've written yet!)**

Chapter 21

Valentine's Day

The next Hogsmeade weekend was Valentine's Day…eh, I wasn't a fan of it, truth be told. I never really got any cards from anyone at my Muggle school.

But that was when I hated Valentine's Day…in second year at Hogwarts, Draco had given me one that was written in Italian (he was dating Pansy at the time, so it was a big shock for me.).

But that year, I was rather looking forward to February 14th. This year…I had the BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!

Valentine's Day didn't start out well for me, though. It started at two o'clock in the morning with someone shaking me uncontrollably.

"Han, wake up!" a male voice said as I started waking up.

"Not now, Aunt Petunia, I have to save Jeff Skinner from the cookie stealing pirates." I muttered in my sleep.

I heard a snicker and the shaking continued.

"No, Batman, don't throw him over the ledge! Draco, help me…AH! Robin has Draco! Bloody murder I'm screwed."

"HANNAH WAKE UP!" the male voice whispered, pushing me off the bed.

"OW!" I hissed, shooting up and looking at the asshole that threw me off my bed.

It was Blaise.

"Blaise!" I whispered shooting to my feet, picking up Alejandro (my teddy bear) and holding him "What are you doing in here at…" I cast a quick Tempus Charm (a charm that gives you the time) "Two thirty in the morning!"

"I need a favour." Blaise said simply, sitting on my bed.

I rolled my eyes and laid back down "Can't it wait until I'm not irritated from sleep deprivation?" I asked, clutching Alejandro to my chest.

"No." Blaise said rolling his eyes "It can't,

"Are you from a country where it's acceptable for Blaises run amuck and wake girls on Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"That's why I need you." Blaise said, handing me a bouquet of red roses "I need you to give these to Ivy."

"Can't it wait, Zabini?" I asked angrily, lying away from Blaise.

"No, please Hannah, for me?" Blaise pleaded as I tried to go back to sleep.

I rolled my eyes and after a few minutes of knowing he was still there groaned "Fine. But you owe me big!" I snapped, taking the flowers in one hand and digging around for my Invisibility Cloak with the other.

"Thanks, Hannah." Blaise said as I walked out of the dorm.

"Oh, save it!" I snapped as I put on my Cloak, already plotting my revenge against Blaise…and let's just say big spiders were involved.

I grumbled my anger towards Blaise as I entered the Gryffindor common room and found someone sleeping on the couch. Wanting to get rid of these flowers as fast as possible so I could go to bed, I walked over to that person to give them to them to give to Ivy.

Man, fate was happy with me or something, because the person sleeping there was Ivy.

I rolled my eyes and started shaking her. "V, wake your ass up!" I said, taking off my Cloak with my free hand and hiding the roses behind me.

Ivy stirred and shot upright "Wh-What? What happened?" she said groggily, looking up at me.

"I proved your boyfriend's an asshole, that's what happened." I snapped irritably (lack of sleep makes me a little bit crabby.)

"What did he do?" Ivy asked, getting up.

"He got me up at two in the morning to make me run a stupid errand." I said, handing her the bouquet, unfazed at the smile on her face. "Those are from your dickhead boyfriend, who is going to be getting a big time surprise when I get back to the dungeons. Oh, while I'm here, is Blaise scared of spiders at all? Like, big ones?" I asked, feeling an evil scheme brewing.

"Um…I'm not sure." Ivy said, smelling the roses before letting her smile widen "Thanks, Han." she said happily.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to get out of there and go to bed to see what Draco had in store for me later. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." I said "I'm going back to bed. And I think I'll put a little surprise in Blaise's…" I rubbed my hands together and cackled evilly "it would be a good Valentine's day gift for Draco…" I chuckled and stroked my chin "revenge is sweet." I muttered, putting my Cloak back on.

"Night, Han." Ivy said, making it almost too obvious she was still smiling.

I smiled briefly and turned around "Night, V. Oh, and if Blaise gets a face of messy pimples or is covered in spiders or spider bites…it wasn't me, if you know what I mean." I said, walking out and reading Ivy's mind for once.

"Hey! No pimples!" Ivy shouted to my back.

I smirked and let her read my thoughts (Legilimency, isn't it a wonderful thing?) _My revenge, Ivy. I can do what I want. It'll teach him not to wake Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter up at two in the morning._ I thought as I neared the dungeons.

_You do, Hannah, and so help me Merlin, Malfoy will get a makeover before dawn__'s first light! Though, I can't think of anything that'll make him look much worse than his normally ferrety self._ Ivy thought.

I growled as I entered my common room _YOU GO NEAR MY MAN WITH MAKEUP, IVY, AND SO HELP ME I'LL DUMP SPIDERS IN YOUR CLOAK! And hey, Draco's hot, so shut up. _I added as I crawled up the stairs to my dorm room.

_I didn't mean with makeup_ Ivy said before falling silent.

_I__'ll hex you into oblivion if you touch his hair, too._ I thought before entering my dorm

…

I got back into my dorms and went to bed when I realized that Alejandro was gone!

"Alejandro!" I whispered, looking around for him "Where is he?"

"Who, Han?" Pansy asked when I was under the bed.

"Ale-" I started before cutting myself off. I had hit my head on the box spring of my bed "OW!" I yelled, accidentally waking the rest of the dorm up.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked as I crawled out from under the bed.

"Banged my head off the box spring." I muttered, taking Lexi's hand as she pulled me up "Thanks, Lex."

"No problem!" Lex squeaked.

"What are you looking for, Hannah?" Pansy asked again.

"Alejandro…I can't find him anywhere." I explained "And he was right here when Blaise came in."

"Maybe it was Blaise who stole your bear?" Rose suggested, shrugging.

I waved it off "No, that can't be it, Rose. There's no way Blaise would go out of his way to steal my bear. And I'm already too tired to worry about it. I'll find him in the morning…night." I said, crawling into bed.

"Night!" the girls said before falling asleep.

…

**Blaise's P.O.V.**

Once I was sure Hannah had left, I nicked the bear off her bed and went back into my dorms, where Draco was waiting.

"Hurry up, Zabini." Draco said impatiently. "I want to get this done before Hannah comes back so I can deliver it when she's asleep!"

"Um, Draco?" I said, holding up the old bear "It looks as if it's seen better days."

Draco took the bear from my hands and looked at it, then nodded "Yes, you're right. Eleven years in a Muggle hellhole must not have done it any good. Well, get my wand. We're gonna fix it for her."

I rolled my eyes and got Draco's wand out of the bedside table, making sure to be quiet so not to wake, Theo, Crabbe or Goyle up.

"Here." I said, tossing Draco's hawthorn and unicorn tail hair wand to him.

"Thanks." Draco said, catching it with Seeker-like flair. "_Reparo Totalamus._"

All the patches and rips in the bear were repaired immediately.

Draco smirked "There we go…but I guess a wash would do well also." he added. "_Scourgify_."

Then the bear looked as good as new.

"There…much better." Draco and I said together.

"Take it." Draco said, tossing his wand and the bear at me.

I fumbled a little with them both, me not working with Quaffles or Snitches in Quidditch, but I caught the bear and the wand and set them down on Draco's bed.

Draco came back after a while of digging in his trunk, holding up an undamaged rose, a small box and a card "Found them." he said, tucking the rose, box and card into the bear's paws. "You can go back to bed now, Blaise. I have a gift to deliver."

I rolled my eyes and went back to bed. The things a Malfoy did for love.

…

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I snuck up into the girls' dorms, clinging to part of Hannah's Valentine's gift tightly so nothing slipped out of the bear's arms.

The door was kept unlocked, thankfully, seeing as Blaise had Hannah do something for him.

I scanned around until I found the one unmistakable bed of my girlfriend.

She had posters of the Kitchener Rangers, Down With Webster, The Wanted, Adele, Katy Perry, One Direction and Taylor Swift up around the bed…and the Invisibility Cloak on the trunk.

I smirked. Hannah was _so_ predictable.

I walked over to the bed and pulled the cover up, making a note Hannah never slept under sheets and slept in midnight blue pyjamas.

I tucked the bear under her arm and walked out silently, hoping to Merlin that Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle or Nott didn't find my bigger gift to Hannah...one that cost me dearly...Let's just say I was in debt to Duff for quite a few Galleons.

"Man, is she going to be in for a surprise when she wakes up." I said to myself as I reentered my dorm and went back to bed.

…

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

When I woke up the next morning (not at dawn this time!) I felt a soft brush of fur and smelt roses.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Alejandro was on my bed…with a rose in his paws.

"That little bastard." I muttered as I shot up and took Alejandro in my lap and noticed a change in how he looked.

There weren't any patches on him anymore…or rips…he looked as if he was brand new. The large brown eye that was missing from Privite Drive was sewn back on as well. Not to mention there was a cute midnight blue ribbon around his neck.

That's when I noticed the box and card in his other paw. I took the box and opened it.

It was a small chocolate.

I rolled my eyes and tucked the chocolate into my drawer and picked up the card.

It was hand written in midnight blue ink in handwriting I could tell from anywhere…and I think it was in Italian:

**Per il mio bel San Valentino,**

**Ho visto stelle is secondo ho guardo negli occhi. Non so cosa ho fatto per placare gli angeli quando mi hanno spedito. ****È che sei perdita. C'è un angelo in cielo ora meno. Voi siete la mia Giulietta a Romeo**

**Buon San Valentino, mia Principessa.**

**Amore sempre,**

**Draco**

"That bastard." I said blushing, taking the rose and card in my hand and running downstairs, not even bothering to get changed.

Draco was waiting downstairs for me, leaning against the fireplace and smirking at me.

"You…are…a…total…jerk." I said smiling and handing the card to him.

"Why?" Draco asked, slightly shocked.

"Why'd you have to write the card in Italian? I don't know what it says!" I said annoyed.

Draco laughed "Language of love, _bella_."

I blushed "That's the only word of Italian that I know." I said, biting my lip "What does it say?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Thank Merlin I know Italian then:

**To my beautiful Valentine,**

**I saw stars the second I looked into your eyes. I do not know what I had done to appease the angels when they sent me you…they're loss, there's one less angel in heaven now. You are the Juliet to my Romeo. Happy Valentine's Day, my princess.**

**Love always,**

**Draco.**"

I blushed "Must you be such a Romeo?" I asked, looking down.

Draco smirked "I'm a Malfoy…it's my job."

"You do your job too well." I said, looking up and smirking.

"So are you saying you were flattered?" Draco asked, running a hand through his hair.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck "Yes…yes I was." I said before kissing him at the best possible time.

Ivy had walked in…with Harry.

"AH! MY EYES!" Harry shouted causing me to smirk into the kiss. "Hannah, at least give me some Twin Telepathy warning before I walk in on you kissing Malfoy!"

Draco broke the kiss and sneered at Harry "Like I said before…GET THE HELL USED TO IT, POTTER!" he said before kissing my forehead.

"Nasty…" Harry muttered before walking out "I'll talk to you later, sis."

Ivy giggled "I'm used to this…but I doubt Harry will be. Anyways, have you seen Blaise?"

I rolled my eyes "Upstairs." I said, nudging for Ivy to go away.

Ivy nodded "Thanks, Han…have fun!" she squeaked before running up to the boys' dorms.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked letting go of Draco and sitting in a chair.

Draco looked down at my pyjamas "Go get changed into something nice and I'll tell you."

I smirked and shot upstairs, digging around my trunk for something decent to wear, maybe that green dress that Harry, Ron and Hermione got me Christmas of third year…it looked nice enough.

I threw it on, thanking Jeff Skinner, Merlin and the Founders it still fit. I looked in the mirror and inspected myself.

The dress had a halter fastener and went down to just below my calves. I picked out a pair of matching flats and checked myself again.

I didn't look as nice as the dress…so I did what I vowed I would never do.

"Monique…" I called "Dommie…I need help to look nice."

Monique and Dominique rushed up to my side, squealing (Dommie was hanging out with Monique that day until she saw Harry.)

"I told you this day would come, Dommie!" Monique squealed, throwing me into a chair.

"Yes, Monique. I can't believe 'Annah wants our 'elp!" Dommie added, taking hold of my hair. "I'll 'andle ze 'air."

"And I'll do her make up!" Monique finished, getting out my makeup case.

I felt wand heat going through my hair as my face was being buffed and painted to Monique's satisfaction. I closed my eyes, waiting for this torture to be over soon.

And as quick as I had thought. _Before the end of the day, please?_ the girls were done with a spray of perfume that wasn't my own…more…rosy than my own Secret Wonderland.

"Zhere." Dommie said, pulling me out of the chair carefully. "You are done, 'Annah!"

"And you look great!" Monique added, spinning me into the mirror, causing my jaw to drop.

I looked…fabulous! My hair was straight as it always was…but it had more volume to it then, and there was a cute little snake clip keeping my bangs out of my face. And I didn't look like I was wearing make up at all (well, minus the faint green eye shadow and silver eyeliner and the lip gloss.)

Monique handed me a purse "Here's some touch up stuff…in case your Valentine's date gets a little…frisky." Monique said before starting to push me out the door "Go and knock Malfoy dead!"

I gulped and started back downstairs, holding my breath and fiddling with my snake bracelet and earrings (both of which Draco gave me before then.)

Said blond looked up at me and shock was clear on his face…almost like when I came down those same stairs the first day of classes looking like a black haired Barbie doll.

"Wow…" Draco said when I got down the stairs, looking himself as if he was ready for a day in the village "I guess you always doll up nicely."

I bit my lip and blushed "Monique helped a bit." I muttered.

Draco chuckled "I should have known…well, come on. We have a date."

I cocked an eyebrow "I thought we were going for breakfast?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Oh, breakfast is in Hogsmeade this time around."

I gave him a look of confusion.

"You'll see soon enough." Draco explained, taking a hold of my hand as Ivy and Blaise came downstairs.

"Wow, where are you off to looking like that?" Ivy asked, her eyes as wide as an owl's.

"I'm going on my Valentine's date." I said, turning around as Draco stopped "Oh, and if I'm not back by dinner…tell everyone!" I squeaked. "Let's go, Draco." I said turning to my date.

"Sure thing, Han. And I'll tell Harry first to make sure he's sick at the appropriate time." Ivy said sarcastically as Draco and I headed out the door.

"Have fun with Blaise, Duff!" Draco shouted behind us as we left the common room.

…

"You little bastard." I gushed when we got to Hogsmeade and saw the sight before me. "How did you get permission to do this?" I asked.

Draco shrugged "Snape owed me a favour. I decided to cash it in."

"So you had Snape get you permission to set up a breakfast table out by Hagrid's?" I asked still in awe. Malfoys…what DON'T they do for love?

"Pretty much." Draco said, smirking and pulling out a chair for me.

"Thank you." I said, taking the seat "Aren't you the gentleman?"

Draco rolled his eyes and took his seat "I'm a Malfoy…it's my job!"

I rolled my eyes and took a piece of toast "What isn't a Malfoy's job?" I asked.

Draco shrugged and bit into an apple "Anything that involves getting dirty?"

I smirked "Draco Malfoy, I have seen your pure blooded ass covered in mud so many times some Slytherins would call you a…Mudblood!" I groaned, turning to see Drosie heading over to the two of us.

Draco turned to see what I was looking at, and groaned as well.

"Well, well, well!" Drosie said "Look who we have here…_Witch Weekly's _new 'It' couple."

"Sod off, vampire bait." I snapped before looking at the magazine Drosie was holding "What's that?" I asked.

Drosie threw the magazine on my lap "It's this week's edition of _Witch Weekly_. And they dedicated it all to the new Hogwarts 'It' couple…which is you and Mr Barbie doll over there."

I glared and turned to Draco "Got any garlic on you?" I mouthed.

Draco pulled out his wand and Transfigured an apple into a clove of garlic.

"Here." he mouthed, tossing it to me.

I smirked and put the clove behind my back "Hey, Drosie…catch!" I said, tossing the clove at her.

Drosie screamed and backed away "Get that thing away from me!"

"What's the matter, Vampire Bait? Scared of a little garlic?" I asked, sneering and picking up the clove and starting towards her with it.

"Get that thing away from me, Pothead!" Drosie shrieked.

I threw the clove at her and she screamed like a banshee.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, POTTER! AND YOUR LITTLE MAN TOO!" Drosie bellowed before running back into the castle.

Draco was on the ground, laughing his ass off as I sat back down.

"That…was…too…FUNNY!" Draco gasped in between fits of laughter.

"Ok, ok, Draco, calm your crap." I said, helping him up "But I agree, that was rather amusing."

Draco composed himself "Right. Let's see what _Witch Weekly_'s said about us."

I nodded and opened the magazine to the cover story, biting into a piece of bacon while I read.

"_**Hannah's New Man-nah:**_

_**Hogwarts Champion finds love in most unlikely place.**_

_Triwizard Champion Hannah Potter has been caught by the Love Doctor at last! Her match made in heaven? None other than Draco Malfoy, housemate, Quidditch team mate and according to our sources, her twin brother's worst enemy._

_Drannah's first appearance into the world was at the traditional Triwizard Yule Ball, where according to a close friend of Hannah's, they were slow dancing…amongst a flurry of kisses._

"_Oh, I knew it was going to happen eventually." said a close friend of Draco's, Gregory Goyle "I've seen him go completely shock still whenever he looked at her. Crabbe, Blaise and I always called him on it, but his answer was always the same 'I DO NOT LOVE HER!'"_

_Every witch at Hogwarts has been anticipating this coming Valentine's Day, and gossiping over what Draco, a known womanizer and 'Romeo' was going to do for Hannah._

_Drannah continued on page 7_"

I rolled my eyes and tossed the magazine aside. "That Drosie is a total lying bitch! That was way before this week!" I said annoyed.

Draco nodded "And I can't believe Goyle would tell a magazine reporter that! I never said 'I DO NOT LOVE HER!' at all!"

I giggled "Sure, Draco. Whatever you say." I said sarcastically, finishing off my breakfast.

"I didn't!" Draco insisted, getting up.

"Of course not, Draco. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said, following suit. "So where to next?" I asked.

Draco smirked and wrapped an arm around me…with his cloak (I guess the magazine was right when they said Draco was a Romeo…but, he's my Romeo!) "You'll see." Draco said, steering me down towards Hogsmeade.

…

Later that day, Draco and I went for a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

"So, we were eleven, Harry and I," I started, telling Draco about the ultimate way I insulted my cousin Dudley "and Harry and I were just about to start at Stonewall High. My cousin Dudley-"

"That fat assed Muggle pig that I had the displeasure of meeting on the platform first year when I tried to *ahem* kiss you?" Draco asked, cutting in.

I nodded "The very same one. Anyways, he said 'They flush kids' heads down the toilets the first day at Stonewall.' to Harry and I 'Wanna go upstairs and practice?'"

"He'd better not!" Draco snapped angrily "I'd have kicked his ass if he shoved your head down a toilet."

I shook my head "No, he didn't. Then I said 'No, thanks. The poor toilet hasn't had anything worse than your head down it. It might be sick!'." I finished, laughing.

Draco laughed "Then what did he do?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I laughed "He probably still has no idea that that was supposed to be an insult to him! It went right over his head!"

"So he is that stupid all the time?" Draco asked trying to stop laughing. "In one ear, out the other?"

I nodded "And so are my aunt and uncle too."

Draco chuckled "I pity you. Having to live with such-"

"Idiotic Muggles." we finished together.

"Exactly." Draco said smirking "It's almost like you've read my-oh, wait…you can."

I smirked. "Yes…yes I did."

Draco's smirk widened to a grin "Than I guess you know that I have something for you in my Cloak pocket."

I shook my head "No, I didn't know that!" I said excitedly. "What is it?"

Draco smirked and pulled out a box "You, Ms Potter, must learn that good things come to those who wait…I certainly did." Draco scolded playfully, standing up.

I blushed "Yes…I guess you're right." I said as Draco got behind me. "But I'm going to get it anyway. So I might as well know now."

Draco chuckled and I heard the box pop open "You, love, have got to be the most impatient young woman I have ever encountered."

I nodded "I know. Ask me if I'm proud of it." I asked.

"Keep your head still!" Draco said "I can't get it on when your moving around so much."

"Sorry for being anxious." I said, biting my lip.

"Oh, relax, love. It's not going to bite you." Draco teased moving something over my neck.

"Yeah, that wasn't what I was worried about until now." I said sarcastically before finally getting a look at what Draco had gotten me.

"You bastard." I said, breathless.

"Like it then, do we?" Draco asked, moving some of my hair over my shoulder so he could do up the necklace as I looked at the pendant in my pocket mirror.

It was a heart shaped locket, with a snake wrapped around the loop of it, pure silver with a small flash of gold in the center of it all…a bolt of lightning.

"I also did my homework…there's a fifty three on the inside." Draco said, taking his seat again and smirking "I know it's your Skinner's jersey number."

I pried the locket open and sure enough. There was a gleaming gold "53" in the left window.

"You bastard." I said again, standing up and pecking Draco on the cheek "It's beautiful. Thank you." I said blushing.

Draco pulled up my choker and kissed my scar "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful little girl."

I blushed and pulled up my choker, hiding my eyesore "You know I don't like the attention I get from this thing." I said, biting my lip. "Or what attention I _don't_ get from it."

Draco shook his head "So what everyone thinks Potter's the one who got rid of the Dark Lord? You're the Girl Who Lived! You're just as important as he is. And besides, that scar is such a pain in the ass to hide, it's so obvious you're hiding it."

I crossed my arms "Then explain why nobody ever looks at me when they say 'Oh, look, it's the Potter twins!'. They always look at Harry, not me." I explained.

"They're stupid Muggleborns who know that Potter's the reason that the Dark Lord disappeared and if it wasn't for him, they'd most likely be dead right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever." I said

"Hannah, listen to me. You got so much bloody attention in first year, you know that? All Potters were always Sorted into Gryffindor, and you were the first Slytherin in the bloodline! Did you know you were all the rest of the school could talk about for a month? 'Did you see her?' 'Yeah, I saw her, she was with that blond kid and the brunette.' 'Yeah. What are the odds that a Potter would be in Slytherin?' 'More importantly, what are the odds that a Potter would befriend a Malfoy? Aren't all Potters supposed to hate them?'. We were the talk of the whole school for a month, love. It seems you are famous for something besides surviving the Killing Curse…and that's causing a scandal for everyone to gossip about."

I smirked "Yeah…Harry's only scandal was that he was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin in second year. You're right, Draco. But, I'm still hiding my scar. It's an eyesore, just admit it."

"And I'd take it so will that scar on your leg from the first task?" Draco asked.

I shook my head and lifted up my leg, where the rock had caught me "No, it isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be…just a faint line. It's almost completely invisible."

Draco smirked "So I guess the Killing Curse scar is still the worst?"

I nodded "Like any other scar I could obtain could be this bad." I said annoyed.

Draco chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. "Oh, come now, Hannah. It can't be that bad. So it's a blemish, big deal. It doesn't effect any well being. It may be just some eyesore to you, but it's how people can tell who you are."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him "Draco, I know you're trying to get me to perk up, and I love you loads for that…but I'm still hiding the scar. Nothing's as more horrible to have than a scar on your neck that everyone stares at."

Draco sighed and kissed me "A guy can try, right?"

…

Later that night, Draco and I were back in the Forbidden Forest (yeah, I know, déjà vu) lying under the stars in a perfect flashback from third year.

The moon was full that night. And personally, it was the perfect night for it. The two of us laid in the clearing where Draco first tried to kiss me in first term, kissed me in second term…and where I helped him with Astronomy homework in third.

"Hard to believe that we've gone through so much in this clearing, isn't it?" I asked, biting my lip at the pleasant memories flooding back.

Draco just nodded "Yeah…never under the full moon though. You look completely different with the moon shining on you. The angle where it's hitting you makes just beautiful useless to describe you."

I turned bright pink and said nothing. Hell, Draco looked completely different in the light of the full moon as well. His pale blond hair attracted an almost silver afterglow, making him look like almost as a Veela as Fleur Delacour. His skin was paler, just like in those vampire books I read so long before then. I never noticed before how black clothes really made him look so beautiful it made me want to cry.

How had I gotten so lucky? Exactly how did I tempt fate when I was just eleven to make him find something in me that no other boy, Muggle or wizard see? I was cute back then, sure, but so were so many other girls Draco could have picked. In what way did I appeal to him so much that he was once caught staring at me in History of Magic?

…

_It was in second year. And it was actually just after I gave my little speech on the Chamber of Secrets to the whole class and had that debate with Professor Binns. I had sunk into a bored stupor, mindlessly doodling little skulls and swirls in the corner of my textbook, secretly plotting how to get back my dagger from Ivy, who I knew had Slytherin's diary as well, my proof there really was a Chamber, not just some "myth to scare first years" as Professor Binns had said._

_I was adding little star beauty marks to my skulls when Professor Binns stopped talking and shouted for the first time since I had him as a teacher, floating past me to another desk two behind me and the next row over._

"_MR MALFOY!" _

_I jerked up and watched at the corner of my eye, Draco freeze in the shock of someone being caught red handed. Then he smirked._

"_Yes, Professor, is there a problem?"_

_Professor Binns looked livid "Is there something about Ms Potter that has your exclusive attention, Mr Malfoy?"_

_I turned right around to face him as the rest of the class did. I went bright pink and bit my lip._

"_Yes, actually, sir." Draco had said, ignoring the angered glare from Pansy "I was just seeing what she was drawing."_

"_Liar." Binns said "You weren't looking at her desk, you were watching her face. I know you think she's dreadfully lovely to stare at, Mr Malfoy, but do not let it affect your education. Ten points from Slytherin."_

_I turned and looked him in the eye and bit my lip. All Draco did was smirk and turn back to the lesson, leaving me so confused as to why he was staring at me._

…

I was completely wrong that night at the Ball. Draco didn't kiss me in second year so he'd have his crowning jewel in his Heartbreak Collection. He kissed me because he fancied me.

I still couldn't wrap my head around that. Draco Malfoy…a Malfoy…my brother's worst enemy (aside from Voldemort)…fancied _me_. Little Hannah Potter. The little slave girl on Privite Drive that no one liked, the one Uncle Vernon beat repeatedly and endlessly, to one point to me having an operation to replace a kidney he had bruised. The same Hannah Potter that was bullied repeatedly at her Muggle school for her clothes, her grades, and how musically inclined she was. All that leaving her with severe trust issues.

Yet, I felt as if I could trust the blond next to me with my own life.

How could it that I was that girl until I was eleven…then Draco Malfoy changed it all. He made it that I was a delicious scandal that everyone talked about. The Slytherin Potter, they had called me in first year. Malfoy's friend. I had friends for the first time since I was born then. I had guys that thought I was cute! Boys who wanted to date me…boys, like Draco who _wanted_ to kiss me, not just because they were dared to, they wanted to kiss me.

Then I realized something important. Well, two things that were increasingly important.

Hagrid telling me I was a witch when I was eleven was the best thing that happened to me, it lead me right to Draco.

And…I knew it was a little fast…but I thought I was in love with him.

Yes, I said it. I thought I was in love with him. It was a gut feeling that I had. I was in love and loved by a well groomed Malfoy heir…Slytherin's Ice Prince…I guess that made me Slytherin's Ice Princess (Oh, Ivy would have hated it if I was called that!).

Screw what Harry thought of him. "He's a git…He's a prat…He's a ferret faced bastard". My thoughts on him?

"He's a playful tease…he's charming…he's sweet…he treats me like a Princess."

He put his arm around me. I smiled and blushed. I guess I was the Cinderella of Hogwarts after all.

"And to think, last year there was Pansy to deal with." Draco said, laughing, making me smile.

"Yeah. You remember how panicked we both were the next morning? 'Oh, crap! Pansy's going to find out about this!'"

"'We're so dead!'" Draco and I finished together, laughing.

Draco stopped laughing with a sigh. "Now I don't have to worry about her. And I can do this…" he said, wrapping his arm around me "and this…" he said again, tracing a finger across my jaw line before pulling me to his face "and especially this." Draco finished, kissing me firmly. "And not have to worry about her kicking either one of our asses."

I laughed "But you still have to worry about your father." I pointed out, wrapping an arm around his waist "Do you think he knows yet?" I asked.

Draco shrugged and rubbed my back. "Who knows. Maybe…hell, I could see his reaction." he said, cringing.

I laughed and put on my best impression of Draco's father "Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you date that Potter girl when you say so often how big a prat her brother is!"

Draco laughed and continued where I left off "I thought I raised you better than to fawn over the sister of your worst enemy. I am absolutely appalled to call you my son! And my mother…oh, god, her reaction would embarrass the both of us…" Draco said before putting on a shrill woman's voice "_Oh, Draco! I see you finally won over that girl you never shut up about during holidays, and by Merlin, it's about time you ditched that Pansy Parkinson, she was very clingy! Oh, I never thought you'd get such a pretty little girl on your arm, Draco!_ God, it goes on and on, and she'll never let me live down dating Pansy."

I laughed "Your mother thinks that way?" I asked.

Draco nodded "She's been waiting for me to get a move on with asking you out since I first brought you up when I first came home first year. She heard one instance when I tried to *ahem* kiss you and she squealed '_Oh, Dracie's in __**love**__! He has a little crush on the Potter girl! Oh, Draco, you should ask her out! Oh, your father and I would just __**adore**__ her!_'" Draco shuddered and held me tighter "I love the woman, but she never shuts up!" he said.

"Kind of like Sheila when I first met her." I said. "She had a virtual talking fit, even when she found out who I was." I laughed at the memory and looked up at the sky.

Draco chuckled and looked up at Orion's Belt.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I'm wondering what Potter's up to." Draco said, laughing "He must not have found a date, he was in Hogsmeade with Weasley and Granger. You talk to him at all?"

I nodded "All the time. He is my brother, remember?" I asked.

Draco nodded, smirking, then became serious "Do you talk to him about…us?"

"I poke jabs at him about it sometimes, but not seriously since he found out, no." I said "Why?"

"Just asking. I'd hate to see him thinking about what had happened the day he found out about us."

I laughed and found myself going to that day.

…

_It was the day after the Yule Ball, and I had gone down to breakfast with Rose and Monique._

"_I can't believe that you and Malfoy are an item now!" Rose squealed as the three of us sat down._

_I giggled and blushed "I still can't believe it, either, to be honest." I said, taking an apple and biting down into it._

"_How're the Gryffindors going to react?" Monique asked as she poured herself some orange juice._

_I laughed "Oh, they'll be right royally pissed off, but I don't think they'll do anything about it. They love me too much and value their lives too much to do anything big." I said, grabbing a piece of bacon._

"_What about your brother?" Rose asked "You know how much he hates Malfoy."_

_I rolled my eyes "He'll kick my ass, then he'll try to hex Draco's bits off. Not that I'd let him." I said before someone wrapped their arms around my middle._

"_Hey!" I squeaked, turning around and glaring "You bastard!" I said, hitting Draco in the stomach "You scared the crap out of me!"_

"_Good morning to you, too, Princess." Draco said, kissing my forehead "Don't fancy a morning snog do you?" he asked._

_I bit my lip and jumped up. "Mint, guys." I muttered, turning to my friends._

"_No need, there's a pack in your pocket." Rose said, beaming._

_I beamed back as Draco took my hand "You guys are great!" I said before Draco lead me out of the Hall._

_Once we were safe enough away from the Hall where nobody could hear our moaning, Draco placed his lips down on mine._

…

_Harry had told me this part, he had gotten into the Great Hall when he heard whispers of what had happened in the pavilion._

"_I heard that that Capodebt girl and that girl with the mini dragon crashed their lips together and made them kiss."_

"_Who? You don't mean-?"_

"_Malfoy and Hannah Potter, yeah. That's what I heard. Why do you think they were dancing the way they were last night?"_

_Harry walked up to the Ravenclaw table, where Sheila and She-Cat were sitting, eating breakfast and smirking at each other (apparently they just saw Draco and I walk out of the Hall to our continuing snog session.)_

_Harry grabbed Sheila and She-Cat by the robes and dragged them to the corner._

"_What's this I'm hearing about you two making my sister kiss Malfoy?" he demanded._

_Sheila smiled at Harry "Her and Malfoy were arguing, Hannah slapped Malfoy and called him a bitch, they were glaring at each other and that's when She-Cat-"_

"_MEOW!" She-Cat interrupted, throwing her hands in the air "That's when Sheila grabbed Malfoy's head, I grabbed Hannah's head and Sheila said 'God damn it, just kiss already!' and we brought their heads together. It's about time Malfoy did it, too, we were going to bet when he was finally going to grow a pair."_

_Harry gaped "You made my sister kiss the Ferret King? He's a git, how could you make her do that when I know full well she-"_

"_She enjoyed it!" Sheila chirped, Fireball nodding on her shoulder, still wearing his bow tie from last night._

_Harry growled "Where…is…she?!" he demanded, clenching his fists._

_Sheila sneered at him "Run it through your head a little and think, Harry." she said coldly._

_Harry thought about it, then his eyes widened "THAT LITTLE PRICK!" he shouted, running off to find me and Draco and hex Draco's Bludgers off._

_Sheila panicked and took Fireball of her shoulder (Sheila and She-Cat told me this part) "Go, Fireball, go and warn Malfoy and Hannah that they need better privacy!"_

_Fireball nodded and flew off to find Draco and I in a not too far hall, Draco sucking on my collarbone, one hand in my hair and the other running across my stomach. Meanwhile I was squirming and giggling and moaning when I found out that Draco had found some sensitive little spots._

_I threw my head back into the wall behind me and giggled when Draco nipped at my ear when he was done leaving his hickey right underneath my scar, where people would see it._

_I felt a sharp tug on my hair and I winced "Draco…" I said "love you loads, but don't pull my hair so hard." I said, making Draco come up from his knees (I know, being small is a pain in the ass, I get it!) and look at me confused before taking something out of my hair._

"_That wasn't me." Draco said, handing me Sheila's New Zealand Firescale._

_I gasped and picked up Fireball "Fireball! Don't do that to me! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

_Then Fireball flew out of my hands and started doing some weird hand gestures, tracing a lightning bolt in the air, running in place, covering his face, pointing at my scar._

"_You-Know-Who's coming?" I asked._

_Fireball shook his head and pretended to wave a wand in Draco's face._

"_Someone's coming to hex me?" Draco asked._

_Fireball nodded and pointed at my scar._

"_I'm going to hex Draco?" I asked, creasing my eyebrows together._

_Fireball shook his head frantically and pointed to my forehead and my scar at the same time._

_The scar…forehead…jinxing Draco…running._

"_Harry's coming and he knows about me and Draco!" I finished._

_Fireball nodded and pointed to a broom cupboard across the hall, signalling us to hide._

_Draco grabbed my arm and threw me in the cupboard before getting in himself._

_Just in time, too, as I heard rapid footfalls and Harry yelling "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, MALFOY, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER MET MY SISTER!"_

_Then I heard lighter footfalls and Sheila shouting "HARRY, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! IF YOU DO ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES THE BREAKING OF HANNAH'S HEART, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"_

_I laughed. "That's my Sheila!" I shouted, making Draco clap a hand over my mouth._

_I heard Harry shout "AH HA!" and the door of our cupboard opened and Harry grabbed my robes. "Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, you are in so much trouble! And YOU!" he said, grabbing Draco by the robes and throwing him against the wall "Keep your dirty grimy lips off my sister, you ferret faced prat!"_

"_What's stopping me, Potter? It seemed to me she enjoyed it!" Draco sneered as Sheila watched me._

"_Oh my She-Cat, Hannah!" Sheila said suddenly. _

_She-Cat ran into the scene shouting "MEOW!"_

"_You have a hickey!" Sheila observed, making Harry let go of Draco and pull down my t-shirt some to see the bruise Draco left._

"_YOU LITTLE-!" Harry shouted, lunging for Draco, making Sheila and She-Cat hold him back._

_I pulled out my wand and stepped in front of the two boys._

"_Harry, calm down." I said, keeping my wand in view, but not using it just yet._

"_HE GAVE MY LITTLE SISTER A HICKEY! I'LL RIP HIM A NEW ASSHOLE! LET ME AT HIM!" Harry shouted "I WANNA TEACH HIM NOT TO TOUCH MY SISTER!"_

_I sighed and pointed my wand at Harry. "_Langlock!_" I shouted calmly, gluing Harry's tongue to the roof of his mouth._

"_There," I said to the girls and Draco "That ought to keep him quiet."_

_But Harry got up and charged after Draco again. I pushed him away._

"_Harry James Potter, you have got to be the most hypocritical person I know. One minute you hate Draco, the next minute, you're making jokes about him and I getting together, the next, you're telling me 'He doesn't deserve you, sis'" I said, putting his words in air quotes "And now when we do get together, you wanna throttle him?" I asked, lifting the Tongue Tying Jinx on Harry and glaring at him._

"_But-But, sis, he's a ferret faced, good for nothing, slimy, witless, self absorbed, irksome, nasty, foul mouthed-"_

"_Are you done yet?" I asked, crossing my arms._

"_No, I still got a little more. Foul mouthed, obnoxious, heartless, menacing, horrible, foul, loathsome, vile, devious, loud, unkempt-"_

"_Watch what you say about my hygiene, Potter!" Draco snapped "I already have enough to hex you into oblivion!"_

"_Now are you done?" I asked again, feeling more and more angered at how Harry was insulting my man._

"_No, I haven't gotten to the noun yet. Heinous, brownnosing, ominous, asinine git!" Harry said, taking a deep breath "Ok, now I'm done."_

"_Good, let me at him!" Draco said, pulling out his wand, making me hold an arm out in front of him._

"_Wand!" I said, holding out my hand._

"_But, love!" Draco whined._

"_Wand!" I repeated._

_Draco grumbled "Stupid Potter, having to anger me and make my girlfriend take my wand" and gave me his wand. I turned my other hand to Harry._

"_Wand!" I said._

"_Hannah!" Harry whined._

"_Wand!" I snapped angrily._

_Harry glared at Draco and muttered something about "Stupid Malfoy." and handed me my wand._

"_Ok, here's how it's going to work from now on, and if you don't like it, I'll snap these right now." I said, clutching both wands in my hands "You aren't going to use these on each other around me. _You_-" I said, looking at Draco "Aren't going to call him 'Scarhead' or 'Pothead' or 'Potty'. And _you-_" I said, turning to Harry "are going to stop calling him whatever it is you call him besides Malfoy. I don't give a damn if you don't like each other, I could care less. But if you-" I turned to Draco "are going to date me, you aren't going to be hexing my brother around me."_

"_And if you aren't around?" Harry asked._

_I shrugged "Then do whatever the hell you want. I just don't want to see my brother fighting with my boyfriend. So from now on, around me, you are going to be civil. Get me?" I asked._

"_Yes, sis." Harry groaned._

_I smiled and handed Harry back his wand "Draco?" I asked, turning to the blond._

_Draco sighed "Fine. For you I'll be civil towards Potter…but only around you." Draco said, giving in "Can I have my wand back now, love?"_

_I smiled "Of course you can, Draco." I said, handing him back his wand before kissing him "Good boy. Now, I'm gone to hang out with Sheila and She-Cat." I said. "Do what you have to do, Draco. Just this once, you can Disarm him in front of me." I said to Draco._

_Draco smirked as if I had just given him a great big present for Christmas "You're the best, love. _Expelliarmous_!" he added, Disarming Harry._

"_Hannah!" Harry said when Draco took his wand._

"_What? You did insult him. And I can't just let you walk off with that." I said walking off "This is between you and Draco. Have fun." I said, going back to wrap Draco in a hug before walking off to go get my broom and fly with She-Cat and Sheila._

_When I was gone, Harry told me that when Draco was done hexing him for those things he had said about Draco. Draco just smirked "Your sister is quite the woman, Potter. Charming; Powerful, especially for her size…not to mention very attractive when she's cross. Of course, she is always that beautiful-"_

_Harry growled "Yeah, yeah, Malfoy. For the record, I don't like this 'You Dating My Sister' thing at all. I still hate your slimy guts." he said before getting up and walking off._

…

I sighed. Flying. I missed doing that almost every month.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, pulling some hair out of my face.

"I miss Quidditch." I said sadly.

Draco laughed "Only you, Hannah, would be thinking about Quidditch."

I blushed "Hey, it's less risky than this Tournament." I pointed out, making Draco go stone faced. "What'd I say?" I asked.

"The final challenge is coming up. It could be the most dangerous yet." Draco said simply. "You sure you can handle it?"

I sighed and kissed Draco's cheek "Draco, I have to live with it. I can't pull out of the Tournament now, not when I'm this far along…" I paused for a moment to yawn "and besides, I'm a big girl, I can fight my own battles."

Draco nodded and pulled me tighter into him as I felt the fatigue from being woken up so early that morning "I know you can fight your own battles…but that's not going to stop me from pissing myself with worry."

I laughed, weary with exhaustion "You worry too much about me, Draco. It's not like I haven't escaped death before." I muttered.

Draco laughed and I swore I heard the smirk in his voice "You can't elude sleep, love. And I know you are getting pretty damn close to it."

I smirked "I'm not tired." I lied before yawning

Draco chuckled and pulled my Invisibility Cloak out of my bag "Sure, Hannah, you aren't tired. You're exhausted." he said, wrapping it over himself before picking me up, me thinking quickly and grabbing my bag.

I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck as he carried me up to the castle, my legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

Draco chuckled. "Remember last term when I got slashed by that Hippogriff and you picked me up and said I was heavy?"

I nodded sleepily "Yeah, you said I was no pixie either."

"I lied." Draco said looking at my face quick and smirking "I knew you were tired. You can barely keep your eyes open."

I smirked "I wanna see how long I can go without passing out." I said.

Draco smirked evilly "Well, I'm not going to make it easy for you." Draco warned

"You…wouldn't." I muttered, pausing to yawn..

Draco leaned in to my ear "Just watch me. You'll be out cold before we even get into the Entrance Hall." Draco whispered before he started thinking to himself "Now, how does that song go exactly…that one that you told me Potter would sing to you when you were younger and you had nightmares…oh yeah…Safe and Sound?"

I paled. Harry would sing me that song when we were younger, I won't deny it. Every time I had a nightmare (and with the Durselys and being bullied a lot, that was very often), Harry would hug me and sing that song until I was lulled back to sleep. "You wouldn't dare…" I said.

"Oh, I dare, Princess." Draco whispered in my ear before crooning softly. "**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go…when all those shadows almost killed your light. And I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone' and all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be all right, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe…and…sound.**"

I groaned and felt my eyes start to droop closed "You are a bastard…" I muttered drowsily "I completely hate you."

Draco laughed "You don't hate me. You love me, and you know it. **Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on…**"

I paled. Draco was reaching the part where I normally passed out.

Draco stopped singing briefly and kissed my cheek "Happy Valentine's Day." he whispered before smirking again "**Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone…gone**."

And that's where I was. I was hopeless to wake up now, my eyes were closed with absolutely no chance of them opening anytime soon, my mind had long since drifted off. I only had time to say four words before I was completely conked out.

"I love you, Draco." I said before letting my head fall softly on Draco's shoulder.

Draco laughed and lifted my head up once more and I heard five more muttered into my ear before sleep finally claimed me.

"I love you too, Hannah."

**A/N: Anyone for a dentist appointment? I got a cavity writing this, it was so sweet. Sorry for the overly long chapter here, and reviews are loved more than a cute little date with Draco Malfoy.**


	21. Chapter 21: Wet and Wild Double Date

Chapter 21

Wet and Wild Double Date

It was getting warmer and closer to the third challenge. Exams were coming up and I was stuck studying when I could have spent my free time "spending time" with Draco. (*sigh* stupid exams keeping me from personal boyfriend time. I felt like I was being cheated!)

I was in the common room with Ivy, who was helping me with homework as Draco and Blaise (who I had yet to kill for his waking me up at two AM on Valentine's Day) sat on the other side of the room.

I sighed and looked longingly at Draco "I am soo bored!" I whined, making Draco turn my way and smile.

"Just a little bit longer, love." Draco said before turning back to Blaise.

I sighed and worked with Ivy on another question before Ivy gave up "I don't know!" Ivy said exasperated before leaning in to whisper something to me "I have an idea."

I looked to her than to Blaise "Does it involve me getting Blaise back for waking me up at two AM?" I asked hopefully.

Ivy smirked "Maybe…what do you say we go for a dip in the lake?"

I beamed "YES!" I whispered happily setting my quill down. "Can I push him off the dock or feed him to the Giant Squid?" I asked.

Ivy laughed before turning serious "No, neither. We're all going swimming, just not him." Ivy said.

I paled suddenly "Wait…in the water? The freezing cold water? Are you insane?" I asked.

Ivy nodded "Yeah. But don't worry, Malfoy can come too."

I shot up from my seat and squeaked excitedly. My boyfriend…with NO SHIRT! "Yay! Shirtless boyfriend! But…that water's still freezing!" I muttered to her, so Draco wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, come on!" Ivy said getting up and turning to the boys "OI! Blaise, Malfoy, get your swimsuits, we're going for a dip in the Lake!"

I sulked "Fine…at least I get to work on my tan a little." I grumbled to myself.

"Come on, Han." Ivy said, taking out a red bag she brought with her and dragging me up to my dorm.

I rolled my eyes at Ivy's never ending need to drag me places "I had better see a shirtless Draco, or so help me, Ivy, I'll hex you into next week!" I threatened, digging around my trunk for my swimsuit.

Ivy rolled her eyes and pulled out a gold coloured swimsuit with silver hemming.

"I mean it!" I said, fishing out my suit from in between my Invisibility Cloak and a pair of Mary-Janes "I had better not be donning this thing again for Draco in a t-shirt and swim trunks!"

Ivy slipped out of her clothes and began changing. "I can't control what he'll be wearing." Ivy pointed out "But I am thinking you're gonna be happy."

I stuck out my tongue and took off my jeans "I'd better." I said, taking my shirt off and putting on my swimsuit. "Or I'll be feeding _you_ to the Giant Squid." I threatened playfully.

"Sure you will, Han." Ivy said, turning around once she was done changing.

I rushed for the bathroom "Hey, wait up! I gotta get towels and sun block and my sunglasses!" I said, taking a bottle of SPF sixty, a green towel with a silver "S" in the corner and heading back into my dorms for my sunglasses (and a romance novel).

"I got my towel already!" Ivy called out to me, waiting.

"There we go." I said finally, putting my sunglasses on my head and wrapping the towel across my arm. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Fine like normal." Ivy said, sounding somewhat confused before walking out of the dorm and downstairs.

I sighed and followed her "Can you blame me?" I asked "I just want to look ok because I may be seeing my boyfriend shirtless and I want to make sure I look fine next to him."

Ivy and I met up with the boys downstairs…and to my disappointment. Draco was wearing a shirt with Blaise.

I groaned "So close." I muttered before looking to Ivy "You are so going to the Giant Squid." I said in mock anger.

"Just wait." Ivy muttered back.

"Let's go." Blaise said, throwing his towel over his shoulder.

Ivy paused and her hand flew to her necklace "Wait, we need to stop at Gryffindor Tower really quick." she said.

My own hand flew to my necklace and I nodded "Hang on. I can't get this wet." I said, running back up to my dorm, taking my necklace off as I went.

I placed my necklace in the jewellery box Amelia gave me for Christmas first year and I sprinted back downstairs with my midnight blue hair scrunchie.

"Ok," I panted "We can go now."

…

Ivy was quick to get rid of her necklace and before I knew what was happening, we were at the lake.

I was still sceptical about the lake's temperature after the second task. So, I did what any sane person in my world would have done.

I had a guinea pig test the water for me.

"After you, Ivy." I said, gesturing to the water.

Ivy gave me a look and took a deep breath before diving in gracefully.

I stood there shocked as she emerged from the water without even a shudder.

I put my hand in the water and immediately drew it back. That water was just as I remembered it.

FREEZING BEYOND HELL!

"How can you do that without screaming over how cold the water is?" I called out to Ivy as I wiped my hand in my towel.

"Hey, I'm a Gryffindor!" Ivy called back, smiling. "But yeah, I guess you're right. I guess snakes get cold a lot faster."

I glared at her "Shut your Clampitt, Duff!" I shouted.

"Make me!" Ivy shouted, swimming away from the dock.

"Fine!" I shouted "Get back over here and I will!"

Ivy smirked at me "No! You gotta come in the water!" she said.

I sneered and put my hands on my hips "Why don't you just come out and take me on like a good little Gryffindor?" I asked.

Ivy glared at me and started to tread water "Because I'm not stupid. I know you won't fight fair. After all, you are a Slytherin."

I growled and turned around to face Draco and Blaise "I think she just insulted us, boys." I said, nodding back to the Gryffindor in the water.

Blaise nodded "Yeah, she did." he said before taking off his shirt.

I held my breath and hoped as Draco grabbed the hem of his t-shirt.. _Please, please, please, take off your shirt!_ I pleaded.

I made a squeak as he pulled it up over his head and tossed it aside. "Oh, wow." I muttered to myself.

My Skinner's ghost…HE WAS GORGEOUS! I never realized before how much I loved Quidditch. Quidditch…it did him a world of good. Six pack, broad shoulders, pale skin…Skinner. He was perfect, he was HOT!

He was **mine**.

I turned bright red when Draco noticed me staring and I bit my lip, looking up at the heavens. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Told you so!" Ivy shouted before diving back under.

Before I knew what was happening, someone grabbed me around my waist and carried me to the edge of the dock.

"No…No…NO!" I screamed trying to break out before the person threw me in the water.

"AHHHH!" I screamed before I went completely under. Again, the water was freezing cold and I shot up out of there and screamed again.

"URG! IT'S C-C-COLD IN H-H-HERE!" I screamed, trying to rub some feeling back into my arms while I glared at the boys, who I knew one of them threw me in. "WHOEVER D-D-DID THAT IS S-S-SO G-G-GETTING F-F-FED T-T-TO THE GI-GI-GIANT SQ-SQ-SQUID!"

Draco smirked and put his hand up "Guilty."

"WHEN I G-G-GET MY H-H-HANDS ON YOU, D-D-DRACO M-M-MALFOY, S-SO H-H-HELP ME I WILL…" Draco smirked at me and I faltered "I WILL…" God, why did he have to have his shirt off when he pissed me off? I couldn't focus on screaming at him! "I will…" I said finally.

"HA! Can't hurt him, can you?" Ivy teased.

I bit my lip and was silent, save for my shivering.

"I think you made her speechless, Malfoy!" Ivy shouted "You shouldn't have taken your shirt off."

I blushed and gave Ivy a "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" look.

"Malfoy has that talent with all the girls, don't you Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded "It's a gift, I'd say. Wouldn't you agree, love?" Draco asked me.

I kept quiet, not knowing whether to punch him in the stomach (a hidden part was worried about breaking my hand on it…god, again, he was so rock hard, how can that be skin and muscle?) or kiss him for his cheekiness.

I never got to make a decision as Draco and Blaise jumped in right in front of me, splashing me with more icy water, snapping me out of the "Oh, wow." trance again.

When Draco came up, I splashed him "That wasn't nice!" I scolded. "You're so mean to me, you bastard."

"I'm sorry, Hannah." Draco said smirking and rolling his eyes, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead "I was a very bad boy, wasn't I?" he asked as Blaise came up.

I glared at him "Yes, yes you were." I said before kissing him quick and looking for Ivy "Where's Ivy?" I asked, blanching. Had she hit her head off something?

Suddenly I felt something grab my legs and pull me out of Draco's grip and back in the water before letting go and letting me shoot back up.

I wiped the water out of my eyes and coughed for about a minute before spluttering "Was that just…you just…HEY! Who was that!?" I asked, turning to my boyfriend.

Suddenly Ivy grabbed my shoulders behind me "Hi!" she said laughing as she turned me around.

I gaped at her "That was you!?" I screeched.

Ivy smirked "Guilty as charged." she said happily.

"Duff!" Draco shouted, letting go of me and splashing Ivy "That was not called for!"

Ivy just smirked and splashed Draco back "She's my best friend, Malfoy. Sorry for wanting to get her wound up."

I glared and splashed Ivy "Well, now I'm freezing because of you!" I said angrily.

Ivy glared at me and pulled me into deeper water "Malfoy was the one who threw you in, not me!" she said defensively.

I smirked "Wanna get them back?" I asked.

"How do you mean?" Ivy asked, giving me a confused look.

"You get Blaise…Draco's mine…we'll gang up on them and have a friendly little battle of the genders."

Ivy nodded "Oh, I see where you're getting at. You can start with Blaise. You need your payback for the Valentine's Day stunt he pulled. Leave Malfoy to me." Ivy said nodding before we swam back to the boys when they weren't looking.

I snuck up behind Blaise and turned to Ivy "NOW!" I shouted, splashing Blaise hard as Ivy did the same.

"God!" Draco shouted "What's this!?"

"Sneak attack, baby!" I shouted before ducking under Blaise's legs and pulling him in.

I shot up and giggled as Blaise shot back up, shaking his hair from his eyes "You little brat!" he shouted, jumping at me "I'll get you for that!"

I jumped out of the way as Blaise lunged towards me, doing a summersault in the water before popping back out and dodging another attempt for Blaise to catch me.

"SWIM HANNAH!" Ivy screamed when Draco had her.

I swam faster than I thought I swam even in the challenge. But it wasn't enough. Blaise grabbed me and held onto my waist.

"Caught your girl, Draco!" Blaise shouted, holding me high in the air as if I was the Memorial Cup and he was Derek Roy; the captain of the Kitchener Rangers in 2003.

Draco laughed "And I got yours, Zabini." he said, lifting Ivy up in the same way.

"PUT US DOWN! PUT US DOWN!" Ivy and I screamed together.

The boys nodded and Blaise threw me at the same time Draco threw Ivy. Ivy and I screamed and clung to each other as we went underwater.

Ivy and I gave each other a look and used my telepathy and her Legilimency.

_You get your man, I'll get mine._ I thought to her, making her nod in response.

_Let's do it, Han!_ she said, swimming towards Blaise as I snuck around behind Draco.

_Grab his leg on three…one…two…THREE!_ I thought before grabbing Draco's leg and pulling him down with me.

Draco glared at me and grabbed my waist, pulling the both of us up as Blaise and Ivy did the same thing.

"I think the girls are trying to drown us, Blaise." Draco said playfully slinging me over his shoulder like Fred had done the previous summer.

"And I have a hunch that Ivy here isn't the criminal villainess that initiated the plan!" Blaise said, glaring at my face.

I shook my head "It was both of our ideas!" I lied.

"LIAR!" Ivy shouted "It was all her, Blaise! She made me do it! She's had a vendetta against you since Valentine's Day!" she tattled, pounding on Blaise to let her go.

"YOU BACKSTABBING LOWLIFE GRYFFINDOR TRAITOR!" I screamed as Blaise set her down with a kiss and Draco looked up at me smirking.

"What do you reckon we should do with her, Blaise?" Draco asked, putting his free hand on his hip.

Blaise shrugged "I don't know, what do you think?" Blaise asked.

I looked innocent "Let me go with a really stern warning?" I suggested naively.

Draco shook his head "Oh, no, love. Then you wouldn't learn your lesson. I say…we give her to the Giant Squid." Draco said.

I shook my head "No! Not the Squid, please! Anything but the Squid!" I pleaded, howling with laughter.

Draco looked at Blaise, then at me "Fine. You won't be fed to the Squid…but…YOU'RE GETTING DUNKED!" he shouted, taking hold of both my arms and forcing me in the lake.

I kicked and thrashed until Draco pulled me up. I only had time for a gulp of air before I went back under, thrashing to break out again.

When I came up again and Draco was about to dunk me again Ivy finally spoke up "OK, MALFOY, YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN AND SHE'S HAD HER PUNISHMENT, LET HER GO!" she shouted, pulling me away from Draco and throwing him to the dock wall.

I listened into the conversation and I heard Ivy hiss "Just because we called truce, Malfoy, doesn't mean what I said in second year doesn't apply anymore. You hurt her in any way, you go through me." before swimming back to my side to get dunked.

Ivy shot up coughing and glared at me "HEY!" she yelled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

I smirked "You ratted me out, and you don't want to rat out a Slytherin, right, Draco? We're worse than the Mafia."

Draco nodded but knitted his eyebrows together "What's the Mafia?" he asked.

I smirked "The Mafia is a secret organized Muggle crime gang that was based in Sicily, Italy and spread to mainland Italy and to America. The leader of the Mafia is always called the Godfather and his right hand man is called the consigliere."

Draco smirked "So Slytherins are worse than the Muggle Mafia?"

I shrugged "I guess. But we don't have a Godfather."

Blaise smirked "Yes we do. And we have a Godmother. And each of them have a consigliere"

I creased my eyebrows "Who?"

"Hello?" Draco said "They call me Slytherin's Ice Prince. And since I'm dating you, you're Slytherin's Ice Princess. So we're the Godparents of the Slytherin Mafia."

"And our consiglieri?" I asked confused.

"Mine's Blaise, and yours is Duff over there." Draco said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my scar.

I squirmed "Draco!" I giggled, carding my hands through his sopping wet hair, slicking it back slightly. "Hey! It's the eleven year old you again!" I squeaked when I noticed I was slicking it the way he used to.

"Stop it, Hannah." Draco said, shaking his hair back into his face and kissing me "I know you loved it back then, but I like it this way now." he said. "And besides, I can't make you look like you did when you were eleven back! You can't look as cute as you did back then. Now you just look staggeringly gorgeous!"

I went bright pink and kissed his neck "Oh, you stop!" I said, humbled.

"Oh, you like it." Draco said before dunking me in the water and kissing me.

I clutched Draco's neck tightly and held my breath until Draco let me come up and continued the kiss in front of Blaise and Ivy.

Blaise roared with laughter and Ivy groaned "Get a room, you two!" they said together.

Draco ended the kiss and we grinned at our friends "We could…but we'd much rather have you watch." Draco said before pecking me on the forehead.

Ivy rolled her eyes "Oh, wow!" she said heading for the dock "I'm going to dry off, coming, Blaise?"

Blaise nodded and followed her "Coming, Malfoy, Han?" he asked.

I looked to Draco, then we both looked to Blaise "In a few minutes. We'll meet you in the Great Hall." we said together.

Blaise shrugged and followed Ivy out of the lake.

I watched Ivy and Blaise dry off and head back into the castle for a later lunch, Blaise's arm around Ivy's waist before Blaise picked her up.

I fought off laughter until I lost them. "Finally." I said, throwing my arms around Draco's neck.

"We're alone." Draco agreed, nuzzling into my neck. "Now…what was it you were thinking of doing after we were done studying?"

I shrugged "Mr Malfoy, you were thinking not-so-very-gentlemanly thoughts about…what was it? 'Snogging me until I was so weak in the knees I wouldn't walk for a week.'?" I asked.

Draco smirked and gripped my hips tightly "Care to put a wager on if I can do that?"

I mirrored his smirk and pressed our foreheads together "Bring it on." I said.

I wasn't sure if I was in fourth year or in second year when, just as Draco was about to snog me…someone shouted.

"HEY GUYS!"

"AH!" Draco and I said together, Draco dropping me into the water, before grabbing my arm and pulling me up to my feet.

I coughed and looked at the dock.

There stood Sheila and Fireball…both in swimsuits (Sheila's was blue and bronze and Fireball's was red and orange.)

"Sheila!" I shouted "What are you doing here!?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Going swimming?" Sheila asked, shrugging, before grinning "Am I walking in on-"

"YES!" Draco and I said together angrily.

Sheila grinned. "Thought so, seeing as Malfoy was clearly set on snogging you senseless, Han."

I rolled my eyes as Draco got onto the dock "Yeah, we were just debating whether he could do that." I explained.

Draco smirked "Care to settle this in my dorm, love?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I smirked and grabbed it "You…can…_try_, Draco Lucius Malfoy." I said as I was pulled up "See you, Sheil, Fireball." I said, waving to Sheila, who just jumped in the lake, Fireball on her tail.

"Bye!" Sheila said when she emerged from the water.

I gaped as Draco led me to the castle.

"Why is it that I'm the only one who has a sane reaction to that freezing cold water?" I asked.

Draco shrugged "We all know that water's cold, you're just a coward."

I slapped him "Shut up, you ferrety git!" I snapped.

Draco mocked pain "Oh, that hurts, Hannah. Don't bring Moody's ferret thing into this. And besides…I think it's time someone got some sense into that pretty raven head of yours."

I smirked "Let me guess, you're going to do it?" I asked.

Draco nodded "But of course, Ms Potter."

I stuck out my tongue "If I don't have sense when the snogging is over, I demand a refund." I teased.

"You'll see." Draco said as he opened the door to his dorm "Ladies first."

I smirked "So in other words, you?" I asked.

Draco glared at me "Shut up, Hannah!"

I beamed "I pissed off the Ice Prince!" I sang as I walked in the door and sat on Blaise's bed.

Draco's glare softened and he smirked. "Must you be so annoyingly amusing?"

I smirked "I'm a Potter…it's my job." I said, quoting him.

"That line is just like you!" Draco snapped, lunging for me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, squeaking as I was pinned to Draco's bed.

"You're both…_mine!" Draco shouted, attacking my mouth with his._


	22. Chapter 22: Sheila and SheCat are Nuts

Chapter 22

Why Sheila and She-Cat are Nuts.

After that swimming date, I finally had to knuckle down and start studying for the final task of the Tournament…trust me, my desire to win was as fervid as a phoenix flame.

Snape had started out letting me study in the Potions room (being Draco's girlfriend and his best female student had its advantages) with Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat.

I was leafing mindlessly through books Ivy picked out (I decided to trust her again after what Harry told me about the first task screw up.) and was getting really bored…and apparently, so was Sheila and Fireball.

"I'm bored!" I shouted finally, starting to drum on my book with my fingers.

A few minutes past and the girls let me do that. Hell, it was better for them to listen to that than listen to me complain over how bored I was and how much I'd rather be snogging Draco (And honestly, that was exactly what I was thinking.)

"Hannah!" Ivy groaned after four minutes of my drumming "Can you think of anything better to do with that book?"

I looked at Ivy, than at my book, then smirked before picking the book up.

She-Cat laughed as I started hitting Ivy in the arm with the book.

Ivy groaned again after I hit her around three times with the book. "KNOCK IT OFF!" she shouted finally.

I sighed in boredom and threw the book at Ivy "I have nothing to do now!" I whined before putting my head in my hands.

Sheila looked as if she had a plan brewing as she picked up the dropped book. I heard wood knocking on flesh again and Ivy yelling "GOD! WHO DOESN'T LIKE HITTING ME WITH BOOKS!?"

Sheila and She-Cat burst out laughing and I read Sheila's mind.

_Book- she started, but I cut her off._

"_Ok, if you're going to say what I think you're going to say, we need rules." I said, sitting straight and grabbing a few books "No shots to the head and no alliances. Best friendships mean nothing. Every woman for herself." I announced._

_She-Cat looked confused, but Ivy seemed to get it._

"_Ok, Sheila. Say it." I said, covering my face with a book._

"_BOOK FIGHT!" Sheila shouted, lobbing books at Ivy, She-Cat and I._

_I ducked down under a desk and hid my face from the bombing of books through the classroom._

_She-Cat crawled in next to me and smacked me in the stomach with a book "No cheating, Han!" she shouted, pushing me out into our No Man's Land to be bombarded with books from all sides._

…

_I was having a lot of fun after getting past the whole "I'm in Snape's room and we're acting like three year olds instead of fourteen year olds." thing._

_I started lobbing some books at Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat by the door, making sure to make the fight fair…we didn't want anyone going to the hospital wing for bumps or bruises from a little fun._

_I was about to chuck another book at Sheila when the door opened._

_It was Snape. _

_Ivy, She-Cat and I stopped what we were doing at once. But Sheila kept going…with Snape right behind her!_

"_Sheila!" I hissed. "Behind you!" "What?" Sheila asked happily, winding her arm back to throw another book._

_Big mistake._

_She hit Snape in the face with the book._

"_That was an odd sound." Sheila said, turning around to look into Snape's livid face "Oh…WARN A GIRL!" she said to me._

"_I tried!" I hissed before Snape started._

"_Who's brilliant idea was it to turn my classroom into…into…" Snape started, too mad to speak._

"_A battlefield? A war ground? A No Man's Land of juvinille behaviour?" I asked._

"_A No Man's Land of juvinile behaviour!?" Snape agreed finally._

"_Sheila's!" the three of us (bar Sheila, of course) said together._

"_Thanks, guys." Sheila snapped, glaring at the three of us. "So much for all for one and one for all!" "Hey, I said all girls to themselves for the book fight. None of us wanted to get in She-Cat (our group replaced shit with She-Cat to make us unique), so you are our scapegoat."_

"_I'll get you for this!" Sheila said as Snape dragged her off to talk to Flitwick, her head of House._

…

_A few days after that, Sheila, She-Cat, Ivy and I were sitting in my dorm alone to study for the task when She-Cat asked a very odd question._

"_How do you contact the Fire Brigade?" she asked._

_I shrugged "Normally you call them in the Muggle world or else…wait a second…why do you want to know?" I asked._

_She-Cat smiled "Oh, no reason."_

_I shrugged and was just about to start reading again when I heard Draco scream._

"_FIRE!" he shouted, running up to my dorm. "SOMEONE LIT MY ROBE ON FIRE!"_

_I shrieked "WHO WAS INTO MY BOYFRIEND'S CRAP!?" I demanded, looking for something to put out the hem of his robe._

"_Me!" She-Cat said happily _

"_Don't worry, I'll put it out!" Sheila said, taking a bucket and dumping it over Draco's head. "There we go! All better."_

_I gaped. Draco was covered in white goo "What is it?" I asked, taking some of the gunk in my fingers and smelling it "UGH! It's lard!" I said "SHEILA!" I shouted "What's with dumping lard all over Draco?" I said, taking a glass of water in my hand._

_Sheila shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it was water?" she said._

_I rolled my eyes and dumped the glass of water on Draco's robe, putting the flame out "Holy She-Cat." I said exasperated, accepting a hug of gratitude from Draco._

"_Me…OW!" She-Cat shouted, starting to bounce off the walls and run around in her cat form, making Draco duck me under a table, with Sheila just under a table on the other side of the dorm._

_I looked to Ivy and Sheila under the one table "Ok…" I started "Who gave her Pixie Stix?"_

_Sheila smirked and raised her hand "I only gave her, like, twenty though."_

_I glared at her. I guess she got her revenge for the book fight thing where we all ratted her out._

…

_When She-Cat got back to her somewhat mellow self, I drew up two new rules._

"_Ok, new rules for the four of us." I said, taking out the parchment I wrote them on and clearing my throat "These rules have been written by one Hannah Potter for the Golden Quartet's use, blah, blah, blah. Anyways, here's the rules:_

_No more sugar for She-Cat…for the rest of her life!_

_Sheila is no longer allowed more books than necessary_

"_Every girl for themselves" is no longer allowed in any sort of fight._

_No more sugar for She-Cat._

_Sheila is no longer in charge of the Pixie Stix._

_Sheila is no longer allowed lard._

_Fireball and She-Cat in her cat form are no longer allowed to play in Hannah's boyfriend's cloaks. Period, end of discussion._

_When She-Cat asks how to contact the Muggle emergency services…we are to always assume that something's gone on._

_No more sugar for She-Cat…ever!_

_9b. Yes, this includes Pixie Stix._

_10. Punishment for breaking these rules will include:_

_For She-Cat:_

_Taking away her banjo or her ukulele_

_For Sheila:_

_Fireball stays with Hannah for a week, or her violin is taken away._

_For Ivy:_

_Blaise hears about her snoring problem._

_For Hannah:_

_The girls can decide what embarrassing thing to tell Draco about."_

_I looked up from the parchment and saw that Ivy and Sheila and She-Cat were giving me looks._

"_I do not snore!" Ivy snapped angrily._

_Sheila looked calm, but mad. "Touch my violin…and you die!" she said, taking out her black violin with silver strings and holding it close to her._

_She-Cat pouted "Does this mean I can't have any more sugar?"_

_Ivy and I nodded "Yes. No more sugar…especially Pixie Stix…for the rest of your life!"_

"_AWE!" She-Cat whined._

"_It's ok, She-Cat." Sheila muttered when she thought I couldn't here her. "I'll get you some."_

"_I HEARD THAT!" I shouted._

"_DAMN!" Sheila hissed._

_I smirked. I loved being the ringleader of a group of girls._


	23. Chapter 23: The Third Task

Chapter 22

The Third Task

After two months of fooling around with Draco and my friends, the week of the third task was upon Hogwarts…and the school champions at that.

I had grown to develop some good friendships with my fellow champions (though, like I said before about Veelas, if Fleur went after Draco…she was as good as dead!) and my relationship with my brother (albeit tarnished by the fact I'm dating someone he hates) was as strong as ever.

Cedric had taken to helping me study for the final task…and the exams I learned a day before the task weren't going to happen for me because I was a champion (thanks for that, Harry!)

I was in the library with Cedric, who was helping me study for my Defence Against the Dark Arts exam (and for the task at the same time) when Harry walked in.

"Hey, Harry." I said happily, handing the book I was reading to Cedric, who started reading it as well.

"Hey, sis. Studying for the task?" Harry asked, taking a book out of my already read pile.

"Yeah, and for my DADA exam as well. Cedric's surprisingly good with it." I said, my eyes still in my book.

"Um…Cedric?" Harry asked "Didn't you tell her about the exams for us?"

Cedric shrugged "The extra studying will help her in the final task."

"What?" I asked, finally looking up from my book.

"Hannah…we don't have to write exams at the end of this year…because of the Triwizard Tournament…didn't you listen to Dumbledore?"

I glared at him "You mean to tell me that I could have spent free time with my boyfriend instead of studying endlessly!?" I demanded.

Harry shrugged "I guess."

I groaned "Great! Just lovely!" I said sarcastically "Just wasted two months of studying when I don't even have to write exams." I muttered to myself "But Cedric's right…that extra studying will help in the task…and I get some free time while Draco writes his exams!" I gloated, standing up "You two do stuff, I'm gonna go rub it in to Draco that I don't have to write exams!"

Just as I was going out the library door, McGonagall's voice rang through the corridors.

"All Champions please report to the Entrance Hall, your families are here for the final task."

I turned to Harry. "Don't tell me the Durselys are here!" I groaned.

Harry shrugged "I guess we're going to find out." he said, following me down to the Entrance Hall.

…

When Harry and I got to the Entrance Hall, we didn't find the Durselys, but we found Mrs Weasley and Ron's brother, Bill!

"Mrs Weasley!" I shouted, going up to hug her "What are you doing here? Wotcher, Bill." I said, nodding to Bill.

"Nice to finally meet Ron's friend's sister…I'm Bill." Bill said, taking my hand in his and shaking it "You must be Lucius Malfoy's son's girlfriend."

I beamed "That's me!" I beamed "But I go by Hannah."

Bill laughed "Cute."

I smirked "Again, that's me." I beamed before turning to Mrs Weasley "So what are you and Bill doing here?"

"To watch you and Harry in the task, of course!" Mrs Weasley chirped "You're both like my own children!"

I smiled and turned to the rest of the Champions' families. Fleur Delacour was jabbering in rapid French with a squat man and a tall, beautiful woman and the little blonde haired girl from the second task.

Viktor Krum was talking little to his parents, or, who I thought were his parents.

And Cedric was talking to his father, Amos, from the Quidditch World Cup and his mother.

I was about to start talking to Bill when Ron and Hermione showed up in the Hall

"Harry, Hannah!" Ron started before looking to Mrs Weasley "Mum? Bill? What're you doing here?"

"Watching us in tomorrow's task." Harry and I said together before Mrs Weasley could say anything.

"Yes, as if we can forget the Potties in this Tournament." Drosie sneered on her way into the Great Hall.

I turned and sneered to her back and smiled when I saw Draco.

"Dray!" I squeaked, running up to hug him.

Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and Ron and Harry gagged as I was picked up and spun around.

"What?" I asked innocently, sounding like I was twelve again "Am I not allowed to be happy to see my boyfriend?"

Hermione grinned "Yes, Ronald, Harry. Is Hannah no longer allowed to hug her boyfriend."

Harry turned to Mione and blanched "I didn't say anything!"

"You gagged, Potter." Draco said, setting me down.

"I had a reason, Ferret, I mean-" Harry said, making me glare at him "Malfoy, I had a reason to gag. You…my sister…dating…the very thought is nauseating."

"Oh, eat it, Harry." I snapped.

"Eat what, little sister?" Harry asked.

"My shorts!" I said, making Draco laugh.

"Typical Hannah." Draco muttered, kissing along my jaw line and neck.

I squirmed "Draco!" I squeaked, blushing "Stop, people are looking!"

"Let them look, then." Draco said, nipping my ear. "And by the way, you're adorable when you blush." he added, prodding me in the stomach.

I giggled and squirmed as the Hufflepuffs entered the Great Hall for dinner "Draco…" I giggled, biting my lip and leaning into his ear "Not in front of the Hufflepuffs."

"Not in front of your brother, his best friend, and his best friend's mother and brother either!" Harry snapped.

Draco and I ignored him.

"You little prude." Draco muttered, gripping my waist tightly. "Do we need to take this to the Tickle Monster?"

"The Tickle Monster!?" Harry and Ron shouted. "It's official, Hannah's made Malfoy crazy!"

I stick put my tongue "You wouldn't dare." I said playfully, ignoring my brother.

"I'd watch that tongue if I were you. Someone might come and get it." Draco warned in my ear.

"Like who?" I asked playfully.

"Me." Draco said, pressing our foreheads together.

"Oh, Skinner, Draco." I giggled, biting my lip.

"Oh, Merlin, Hannah." Draco muttered before kissing me.

"OH BROTHER!" Harry and Ron shouted together "GET A ROOM!"

I pulled off Draco "We're in a room!" Draco and I said together before continuing to carry on.

"Merlin!" Ron said retching "They're like a young married couple!"

"RON!" Harry snapped, smacking Ron in the head "Don't give Malfoy any ideas! I don't want him marrying my sister!"

Draco smirked "Oh, that's actually a good idea for the future, Potter!" Draco said to Harry, before looking down at me "What do you think?"

I smirked "Oh, you stop, you tease!" I said before kissing him.

Draco deepened the kiss, and before long, we were snogging.

"Come on, let's leave the love birds to snog their brains out." Hermione said, leading Harry, Ron, Mrs Weasley and Bill into the Great Hall, Mrs Weasley and Bill laughing.

"What do you say we listen to Potter for once and go to my dorm?" Draco asked. "I'll be a good boy for my little prude."

I stuck out my tongue "You going to bring out the Tickle Monster, Mr Malfoy?" I asked playfully.

Draco growled and picked me up over his shoulder "Behave like a good little Potter girl and I won't have to." he said, carrying me down to his dorm for some good, clean snogging.

…

The next day at dinner, I was freaking out. I could barely eat out of nerves that the last challenge was not only going to be the most difficult…but I also had a hunch that it was going to be the most life threatening.

I picked at my steak and baked potato for a little bit before deciding I was able to eat and ate slowly until Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Ivy told me to hurry up or I'd be late for the task.

I stood up and took Draco's hand as the five of us walked down to the Quidditch pitch, where a large hedge was waiting for me to enter.

Only Merlin knew at that time what was in there besides the Triwizard Cup.

"All right, there, Han?" Blaise asked when we were at the entrance to the maze.

I nodded "A little." I squeaked.

"Just remember not to die." Crabbe said evilly.

I squeaked.

"NOT HELPING HER!" Draco snapped, taking hold of my shoulders. "You've got this, love. I know you do."

I bit my lip. "That's what I'm afraid of." I said.

I was never more nervous in my entire life. Not even before my first Quidditch match, or before the match that won me the Quidditch Cup in first year.

"Listen to Malfoy. You're gonna do fine!" Ivy said, slapping me on the back.

"If you die in the maze, Hannah, can I have your broom?" Goyle asked.

I blanched and squeaked louder.

"Get our seats." Draco snapped to Crabbe and Goyle. "I'll deal with you idiots later."

Crabbe and Goyle left quickly. Draco was angry. I could feel it when he gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Don't listen to them, Hannah. You'll be fine." Draco said in a softer tone.

"Yeah!" Blaise said happily "And even if you get cornered by something in there, you've got your dagger to somewhat defend yourself from it ripping your throat out."

I let out a little scream and my hand flew to my throat.

"BLAISE!" Draco and Ivy shouted together "You're not helping!"

"Ok, ok, easy!" Blaise said, letting go of Ivy's hand "I'm going to get a seat with Crabbe and Goyle. See you soon, babe." Blaise said, kissing Ivy quick.

Ivy smiled "Not if I see you first." she said as Blaise walked off. "Git." she added when he was gone. "He's gonna give my best friend a heart attack one of these days. Don't listen to Crabbe, Blaise, or Goyle, Hannah. You're fine. You're one of the topmost Champions of Hogwarts! You get a head start, just think. The sooner you're in, the sooner you're out."

I nodded and felt Draco let go of my shoulders, only to have someone hug me from behind.

I turned around. It was Scar.

"Hey, you!" I said nervously "Where've you been?"

"Around." Scar said simply. "I just wanted to wish you luck." she said as Ivy and Draco glared at her.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I said, laughing nervously "I'm honestly on the verge of wetting myself with nerves." I said embarrassed.

"You'll do fine, Han. I'll see you when you get out of that maze." Scar said, heading into the stands.

Ivy nodded "I'm gonna go find Blaise. The task's gonna start soon, Malfoy. So I'd make your good lucks brief." Ivy said, following Scar up to the stands to look for Blaise.

I looked over to the hedge as Harry, Cedric and Viktor started stretching "God…I'm the underdog, aren't I? I am the smallest of the champions."

"But also the most powerful." Draco pointed out, taking a hold of my shoulders again.

I beamed "That's true. But I'm a klutz."

"And a prude." Draco pointed out.

I laughed "You just made me feel a bit better." I said honestly.

Draco smirked "That's my job. Oh, and I'd look in your pocket."

I creased my eyebrows together and stuck my hand in my pants pockets, pulling Draco's ring from first year on a ball chain out of the left one

"Seems you do your best with that in your possession." Draco explained as I stared at it. "And right now, you need all the luck you can get."

I smirked and slipped it over my neck. "Thanks." I said, grabbing the ring in my left hand.

Draco smirked "Don't mention it."

Ludo Bagman started announcing:

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, visiting Ministry officials, I welcome you to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament!"

I bit my lip. "It's time!" I squeaked.

Draco nodded and picked me up. "Yeah. I'll see you when you get out of the maze." he said, kissing me.

I kissed back and pulled away "What if I don't win?" I asked nervously.

Draco smirked "I wouldn't give a damn if you won. I just want you to get out of that thing alive!" he said, putting me down.

I smiled and reached up to kiss him again "I love you." I said nervously (I hadn't heard Draco say I love you since Valentine's day.)

Draco smirked and kissed my forehead "I love you too, Hannah. More than any other girl I've been with. You're one of a kind."

I smiled. To be honest, I was a little relieved. "See you." I said, starting towards the champions.

"Oh, and Hannah?" Draco called out to me.

I turned around "Yes, Draco?" I asked innocently.

"Promise me one thing?" Draco asked, running a hand through his hair.

I nodded "Anything." I said "Make it fast, I gotta get into the maze."

Draco smirked "Try to do better than Potter?"

I smiled and ran back to kiss him again "I'll try my very best. I love you." I said before letting go of him.

"I love you too." Draco said as I started back to the champions.

Harry and Cedric smiled at me, Harry rolling his eyes at the goofy smile on my face.

"Get in place, Hannah." Cedric and Harry said together, motioning to the center path in between the two of them.

"Yes, bro, Cedric." I said, assuming my place as I sensed Draco taking his seat.

"DON'T DIE, POTHEAD!" Drosie and O'Neil shouted.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, HAN, YOU GOT THIS!" Ivy screamed.

I smiled and tugged on Draco's ring. _V's right…I have this._ I thought to myself as I turned to Cedric and Harry.

"Good luck, boys." I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Han, you too." Harry and Cedric said together.

I turned behind me, where Fleur was standing, waiting for her time to enter the maze after Harry's, Cedric's and my head start.

"Good luck, Fleur. May the best woman win." I said, holding out my hand.

"_Merci,_ 'Annah. Good luck to you, too." Fleur said, shaking my hand.

"Good luck, Krum." I said, smiling to Viktor.

Krum nodded "You as vell, Potter."

A gong went off and Harry, Cedric and I ran into the maze as the crown cheered.

One voice stood out among the rest.

"COME ON, HANNAH! SHOW THEM WHAT A SLYTHERIN'S CAPABLE OF!"

It was Draco. I smirked and let myself enter his mind:

_Be safe._

**A/N: Here you go! No more drabble with Draco/Hannah and book fights and Pixie Stix! Reviews...what more can I say...they make me as happy as a Kitchener Ranger's win or Jeff Skinner's face in the newspaper!**

**I am also planning to write this story in Draco's POV, like, the whole thing. But I'm having problems coming up with a title that's original or cute. Any ideas are loved...again, just as much as Jeff Skinner or a Kitchener Rangers win or Down With Webster! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: In the Maze

Chapter 24

In the Maze

I ran into the maze as fast as I could, Draco's "Be safe" still ringing in my head, even when the cheering silenced.

Harry, Cedric and I reached two forks in the maze and we looked to each other.

"Which way do we go?" I asked.

"You and Harry take the left path, I'll take the right one." Cedric said, nodding to the path in front of him.

Harry and I looked at each other and activated out Twin Telepathy.

_I say we do it. We can always split up at another fork. _Harry thought to me.

I nodded. "See you." Harry and I said together, running left.

I pulled out my wand the same time as Harry and we both lit up our wand tips before coming to another fork in the maze as the gong sounded again. Krum was in the maze now.

"I'll go left, you go right!" I shouted, running left. (And no, not just because Draco is left handed.)

"BE CAREFUL, HANNAH!" Harry shouted to my back.

I heard Harry's footfalls head through the right path and I sprinted as the gong sounded for the last time. Fleur was in the maze now and that meant we were all in the running for the Cup.

I found after about fifty yards that I was going straight. I turned around and I saw where I was when I first entered the maze in the distance, and Cedric's strangled yell up ahead.

I ran up and found that Cedric was trying to fight off two of Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts.

"Cedric!" I shouted, making him turn slightly to face me.

"Han! I thought you went the other way with Harry." Cedric said, still trying to fend off the Skrewts, which got him in the shirt with a flame.

"I did." I said, rushing to his side. "We split up at another fork in the maze." I said "You Stun one Skrewt, and I'll Stun the other one." I said, pointing my wand at one Skrewt, Cedric mirroring me with the other one.

"One…" I said, dodging a flame my Skrewt hurled at me.

"Two…" Cedric said.

"THREE!" we said together "_STUPEFY!_"

The Skrewts were knocked unconscious and Cedric and I ran past.

"Thanks for the help, Hannah!" Cedric said as we ran, and found my brother right in front of us.

Harry spun around and almost hit me with "_Stupefy_." and saw how shaken Cedric was and how his shirt was singed.

"Sorry, sis." Harry said.

"Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts." Cedric hissed "They were huge! I only just managed to take them with help from your sister here. Thanks again, Hannah!" Cedric said shaking his head, running off the other way, leaving me and Harry alone.

Harry smirked "Helping the competition were you, sis?" he asked.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You would've done the same thing!"

Harry nodded "You go that way." he said, pointing right. "I'll take this path."

I nodded "I'll see you, Harry." I said, giving him a hug "And good luck."

Harry nodded. "You too, baby sis." he said, running left.

I sprinted right and started to take a corner when I saw it and screamed.

It was a Hippogriff. And it looked pissed.

I whimpered as it started to charge at me. It bucked and was about to bring it's talons down on my arm like what happened to Draco the previous term, but it stepped back.

Wait a second…I thought. Hippogriffs don't stop attacking.

"Hey!" I said, pulling out my wand and laughing "You're a Boggart! _Riddikulous_!" I screamed, pointing my wand in the Hippogriff's face, transforming it to what it transformed into the last time I used that spell.

It was Snape…in a pink bikini…with ponies!

I laughed so hard that I thought I was going to bust a gut. And Bikini-Snape exploded with a loud POOF and a wisp of white smoke.

I smirked and shouted out "IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT!?"

I went right…then left…then right again. I pulled out my wand and used a spell Harry taught me…the Four Point Spell, which made my wand work like a compass and I found out I was going too far west.

So…I turned around and started back, heading straight.

I was honestly at this point bored. I started wondering what Draco was doing up in the stands and if he was pissing himself with worry over how I was doing when a scream reached my ears. A female scream.

"Fleur!" I shouted, turning around and hoping whatever was after Fleur wasn't after me now. But I had to admit, it was one champion down.

But I didn't see red sparks. Did that mean Fleur had gotten out of trouble or was she in too much danger to get her wand?

Someone's voice from the crowd and someone in the maze screamed my name.

Draco and Harry.

I rolled my eyes. "I'M OK, HARRY!" I shouted out, hoping that Draco could hear me too.

After a couple of minutes, Harry rushed to my side.

"God…I forgot there was another girl in this Tournament, not just you." Harry panted before laughing "Malfoy screams like a girl."

I laughed as well. "What do you expect? You heard him scream in first year in the Forest and he sounded like a chipmunk!"

Harry turned serious "Come on, we're still in a task in case you haven't noticed."

I nodded and Harry and I started foreword together again until we came across another fork in the road.

I turned to Harry "Well, Freddie." I said, quoting Scooby-Doo. "What d'you say we-"

"Split up and look for clues?" Harry and I said together.

"Brilliant idea, Daphne." Harry said, smirking "You, Velma and Shaggy go left Scooby and I'll go right." Harry said "The best clue is somewhere close by."

I laughed. I knew he meant the Triwizard Cup. "Well, let's split up and look for clues!" I said, heading left.

"Remember, Daph, Twin Telepathy if you're in trouble, and I'll come running."

"Yes, Harry." I said, dropping the Scooby-Doo game and running my path.

I went right, then left, then right again, before I ran into Cedric again.

"God." I panted, grabbing my legs. "It seems we're running into each other a lot."

Cedric nodded "Well, let's do what we always do. Look for a fork in the road and split up."

I nodded and Cedric and I started forward together.

"So how're things with you and Malfoy?" Cedric asked.

I blushed and held Draco's ring. "They're going great! He's so sweet to me. How're things with Chang?"

Cedric shrugged "Same. Except I'm so sweet to her."

Cedric and I laughed and felt movement behind us. I grabbed my wand and spun around, sending a Stunner to whatever it was.

It was Krum.

I sighed in relief. "Holy Skinner, Krum, you scared the shit out of me!"

Krum pulled out his wand and pointed it at Cedric and I, and sent a flash of red light towards us.

"What are you doing!?" Cedric and I said together.

Krum's face was expressionless and he sent another flash of red light towards us, which Cedric pushed me out of the way of.

"WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Cedric and I said together.

That's when Krum did it.

"_Crucio!_"

The air was full of Cedric's yells and my screaming as we both hit the ground on our backs.

The pain was beyond anything I'd ever experienced in my entire life…not even when I had to get a new kidney when I was eight. It felt as if my very bones were being broken at the same time, someone had emerged me in acid, I was being trampled by Dudley's gang increased a thousand fold and beaten up by a hockey goon all at once. I wanted it to end…to pass out…maybe even to die. I closed my eyes and prayed to Jeff Skinner that I'd end soon.

I heard someone kick the hedge to my left and then saw a flash of red light.

"_STUPEFY!_"

Then I heard a body slam into a hedge and Cedric and I panting. I didn't feel Cedric's hands from where I was, so he was most likely grabbing his face or something.

I heard someone run up and Cedric stopped panting.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked Cedric.

"Yeah…Yeah…I can't believe it. He snuck up on Han and me. I heard him and when we turned around, he was trying to get at us."

I heard a bunch of muttering about Fleur and how everyone thought Krum was all right. And hell, I had to agree. He was an ok guy…and at that moment he was a rotten little prick.

Harry gasped and suddenly I was being shaken.

"Hannah! Hannah! Say something!" Harry half sobbed as I saw red sparks shoot up into the sky through my eyelids. "HANNAH!"

I blinked and let my eyelids flutter open. I took a few deep breathes and finally said something.

"When I get my hands on that little bastard…and I don't give a shit how good he plays Quidditch, I am going to murder him!" I said.

"Oh, thank God!" Harry said, wrapping me in his arms in a bone crushing hug.

"Harry!" Cedric said, pulling Harry back "Let the girl stand up!" he added, holding out his hand "Need some help?"

I nodded "Thanks." I said, taking his hand and letting him hoist me up to my feet.

"Don't mention it." Cedric said, smiling. "We'll we're the only one's in this now, so it's a Hogwarts victory either way."

Cedric, Harry and I all smiled and started back towards the Cup. When we reached another fork in the road, Cedric went one way, Harry and I went the other way.

I turned to Harry and finally brought up what I was thinking "I can't believe that Krum would resort to using an Unforgivable Curse!"

Harry nodded "Yeah. The use of it's gonna give him a life term in Azkaban."

"Did he really want the Cup that badly?" we asked together as we turned a corner.

Then we both saw something that was only in our Care of Magical Creatures book…_The Monster Book of Monsters._

It was a sphinx, pacing up and down the pathway Harry and I wanted to cross.

It had the body of an overlarge lion, a long tail that ended in a brown tuft and golden fur. Yet, it had the head of a woman.

She turned her head to Harry and I and spoke. "You are both very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"Well, will you let us pass, please?" Harry asked.

I gave him a "You have _got_ to be kidding me" look as the sphinx shook her head.

"No." she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess, I will let you both pass. Answer incorrectly, I attack. Remain silent, I will let you walk away, unscathed."

I smirked. This was something that I could manage.

"All right, I'm game. May we hear the riddle?" I asked, rubbing Draco's ring for luck.

The sphinx turned to me and sat right in the middle of the maze and began to recite her riddle.

"**First think of the person who lives in disguise, **

**Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies**

**Next, tell me the thing that's the last thing to mend**

**The middle of middle and end of the end?**

**And finally give me the sound often heard**

**During the search of a hard to find word.**

**Now string them together and answer me this:**

**What creature would you be most unwilling to kiss?**"

I blinked. _She's got to be shitting me_. I thought.

_A person who lives in disguise, deals in secrets and tells naught but lies…that's obviously a spy!_

_The last thing to mend…? Hmm…the middle of middle and end of the end? Could she possibly mean the word end and middle? ID! That's the answer if that's what she means!_

_And…the sound often heard searching for a hard to find word…there's uh…and um…and er…ER! That makes the most sense! ER! Is a sound!_

_Spy-id-er. A creature I'd be most unwilling to kiss._

"Spider!" I said finally, while Harry was talking to himself "The answer is spider!"

Harry looked at me and paled "HANNAH!" he hissed "That was our only guess!"

The sphinx smiled broadly and stood up, moving aside for us to pass.

"Thanks!" Harry shouted, amazed as we ran past the sphinx before turning to me.

"That was brilliant! I guess they don't give you the good grades in school for nothing!" I grinned "Music room or library at lunch at Muggle school and you learn to solve problems quickly." I said "Use the Four Point Spell and give us the way to the Cup!" I said as we got to yet another fork in the road.

Harry put his wand in his hand "Point me!" he whispered, making his wand point to the right hedge.

We kept running, Harry's wand telling us we were on course. Then we saw light.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming right in front of us.

I squeaked and jumped up and down "We made it, Harry! Oh, Draco's going to be so happy!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy." he muttered "Always have to have Malfoy involved, little sis?"

I nodded "Of course! He is my boyfriend!" I said happily, gripping my good luck charm around my neck as we started sprinting.

"I'm almost out. I'm almost out. I'm almost out!" I said to myself "I'm gonna get my life back. The nightmare is over!" I said before letting my face fall at the sight of a dark figure sprinting towards the Cup.

It was Cedric. He was going to reach the Cup first. He was taller, and he had the longer legs.

Harry nudged me in the middle of my disappointment and turned to a path that intersected with ours. There was something dark hurrying towards Cedric so fast Cedric was going to run into it.

I took a deep breath and screamed "CEDRIC ON YOUR LEFT!"

Cedric turned and just managed to jump out of the way of a giant spider that stepped into the path and began to bear down on Cedric.

I rushed it as Harry started shouting Stunning Spells and Impediment Jinxes at the spider, which wasn't reacting.

I pulled out my dagger and went to stab the spider in the thorax, only to have it bend down and grab my sides with its pincers, squeezing hard enough to draw blood.

"AH!" I screamed, tears of pain falling down my face "HARRY, RUN!" I screamed.

But Harry didn't listen, he ran towards the spider and shouted "PUT HER DOWN!"

The spider flung me away and went after Harry as I flew into a hedge right by the Cup and slid to the ground on my backside, moaning and gripping my stomach as Harry shouted in pain.

Cedric pulled out his wand and started shouting "_STUPEFY! IMPENDIMENTA! STUPEFY!_"

But yet again, the spider wasn't reacting to the jinxes until I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the spider the same time as Cedric and Harry.

"_Stupefy!" The three of us shouted together, me half moaning._

_That worked. The spider toppled onto its back and remained still._

_I moaned and gripped my stomach as Cedric rushed over to me and helped me up._

"_Thanks." I muttered._

_I paled "My dagger." I said "Where's my dagger?" I asked._

_Cedric handed it to me "You managed to stab the thing in the thorax, so I pulled it out for you when it got Stunned finally._

_I smiled and put my dagger back in my holster "Thanks." I said before inspecting the wound._

_It wasn't as deep as I thought it was going to be, but there was thick gluey stuff from the spider's pincers when it grabbed me. "Pomfrey's gonna have a heyday when we get back to school. You with your stomach and Harry with his leg." Cedric said, turning to Harry, who was leaning against a distant hedge._

"_Go on!" he said, nodding towards the Cup "One of you take it. You're both there!"_

_I turned to Harry and walked over to him "No." I said, helping him limp over to the Cup "You take it." I said._

"_Yeah, Harry. You tipped me off about the dragons. And you saved my neck twice in here."_

"_You guys both saved my neck, and gave me another shot when Krum used the Cruciatus Curse on me. I would've never heard the end of it from Draco had I gone back unconscious. This is between you two."_

"_No! Both of you stop being so damned noble!" Harry snapped, leaning on me for support. "Cedric, you told me about the egg, we're square. And sis, you deserve to win more than any of us. I know I hate to say it, but I want Malfoy to look at you again as a champion."_

_I smiled at my brother. "No, Harry. You take it. You saved more of the hostages during the second task, I only saved Ivy."_

"_That's because I was the one thick enough to take the damn song seriously! Now take the bloody Cup!"_

_Suddenly, Harry had a brainstorm "All of us."_

"_What?" Cedric and I said together, looking at Harry now, the Cup forgotten._

"_Why don't we all take it?" Harry asked, shrugging "It's a Hogwarts victory anyways. We'll tie for it."_

_Cedric smiled and I smirked in a very Draco Malfoy way. "I like your thinking, Harry." Cedric and I said together._

_Harry and Cedric each had a hand hovering over the Cup handles, I had my hand hovering over the base._

"_On three?" we said together, nodding in agreement._

"_One…" Harry said._

"_Two…" Cedric said._

"_Three." I said, taking the base of the Cup as Cedric and Harry each grabbed a handle._

_Suddenly there was a jerk behind my navel and my feet left the ground. I couldn't let go of the Triwizard Cup, and I was spinning forward with Harry and Cedric at my sides._


	25. Chapter 25: The World Gets Skinnered

Chapter 25

The World Gets Skinnered

When my feet finally hit the ground, I managed to regain my balance, despite feeling very dizzy.

It looked as if we were miles away from Hogwarts…maybe thousands of miles, seeing as the castle mountains were nowhere in sight.

We seemed to be in a large graveyard, a black church in the background and tombstones every few feet.

"Where are we?" Harry and I asked together, me looking down at Harry, who's injured leg gave away on impact and he fell, Cedric and I following him.

Cedric shrugged and him and I got up and helped Harry to his feet.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then at Harry and I, I had retaken my duty to lug my brother "Did anyone tell _you_ the Cup was a Portkey?"

Harry and I shook our heads "No." we said together.

"D'you think this was supposed to be part of the task?" I asked.

"Your guesses are as good as mine." Cedric said "Wands out, you reckon?"

I nodded and pulled out my wand the same time as Harry.

I suddenly had a feeling I was being watched and a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen.

"Someone's coming." I said nervously, pointing towards a dark figure

Cedric and Harry turned to where I was pointing and watched the dark figure advance on us between the gravestones.

They looked short, and they were wearing a robe that covered their face…and…I thought they were holding something.

I looked closer at the thing in the figure's arms. Could it have been a baby? Or was it just a bundle of robes?

Harry lowered his wand slightly and him and I looked at Cedric. Cedric shot us a quizzical look as the figure finally stopped by a marble monument.

For a time, Cedric, Harry, the figure and I looked at each other.

Suddenly, Harry was on his knees, his scar searing with pain as mine prickled unpleasantly. Was this the bad thing I was sensing?

No. I heard a high cold voice hiss "_Kill the spare_!"

I closed my eyes as I heard a male voice come from the figure "_Avada Kedavra_!"

I squeezed my eyes closed as green light penetrated my eyelids like the red sparks that Cedric sent up in the maze after we both suffered the Cruciatus Curse.

I heard something collapse in between Harry and I and I opened my eyes, scared of what I'd see.

It was Cedric. Spread-eagled on the ground, eyes wide and blank. He was dead.

I gasped as Harry looked down on Cedric's body, his blank grey eyes (I averted my gaze quickly as they reminded me of Draco's) and his part opened mouth. He looked surprised.

Harry and I both felt numb as the stranger grabbed Harry in one hand and me in the other and walked toward the marble tomb.

The stranger slammed Harry into the stone and I could just make out the name before Harry was tied to it.

**TOM RIDDLE**

The cords around Harry were thick, and he was tied from neck to ankle on the stone as the stranger turned to another stone next to Harry's and slammed me into it. I managed to read that same last name before I was forced to look at the stranger again:

**RIDDLE**

I was tied just as Harry was, with tight cords, but I was only bound from my shoulders to my hips.

I turned and gave Harry a dark look.

"Brilliant plan, Harry!" I said sarcastically "Now, we're screwed, Cedric is dead! We're thousands of miles away from Hogwarts and it's all your fault!"

"Hey! My fault! You were the one who agreed to it!" Harry snapped.

"SILENCE, BOTH OF YOU!" the stranger bellowed, lowering his hood.

Harry and I gasped. It was Wormtail. More likely known as Peter Pettigrew, the man (or should I say sneaky rat?) who sold out my parents to Voldemort.

"YOU!" Harry and I said together.

Wormtail sneered and took two things out of his robe…a rag…and a roll of duct tape.

He shoved the black rag into Harry's mouth and ripped off a strip of duct tape and stuck it over my mouth.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry.

_Hope you're happy now!_ I thought to him _Your brilliant plan is gonna get us killed!_

_Shut up, Hannah! _Harry thought back angrily _You're in just as much shit as I am!_

I rolled my eyes and looked around for the bundle the rat was carrying before he killed Cedric. I found it at Harry's feet, with a large snake circling the headstone Harry was tied to.

I was a little nervous. What was in that bundle?

Wormtail left and came back with a large bathtub-sized cauldron.

Harry and I looked at each other as Wormtail ignited a fire with his wand.

Suddenly I knew that this wasn't good…wasn't good in the slightest…and Harry and I were most likely going the same way as Cedric in a few moments.

I squeezed my eyes closed and imagined a whole other universe where the Cup wasn't a Portkey and Harry didn't have that bright idea.

…

_Cedric and Harry agreed that I was going to take the Cup, and I had taken it happily after they insisted on it. It was a Portkey…but instead of taking me to where Harry, Cedric's body and I were now, I was teleported in front of the maze, everyone seeing that I had come out the victor._

_Slytherin house was going wild and Ivy squealed before running down the stands to tackle me in a hug._

_I stuck my tongue out at Crabbe, who was scowling because I won, and Goyle grinned (_I know that he was joking when he asked me if he could have my broom if I died…he was just a goof nut.)

_Ivy pulled off me and Blaise was next to wrap me in a hug, messing up my hair as he gave me a noogie._

_I laughed and pushed Blaise off. "Blaise!" I said, the first thing I said since I had come out of the maze "Don't mess up the hair! The Skrewts and the spider did enough of that."_

_Suddenly I was seized from behind and lifted into a bear hug._

"_What the-!" I shouted, half choking before reading the person who had me's mind. "Draco Malfoy you scared me shitless!"_

_Draco put me down and kissed me hard, half bruising my mouth._

…

_HANNAH_! Harry shouted in my mind, breaking me from my fantasy.

I turned and saw that the liquid in the cauldron was heated up and Wormtail was holding a very ugly baby over it.

The baby had long spindly arms and legs, a pale white face with no nose, two slits for nostrils and red eyes, the pupils vertical like a cat's.

Wormtail dropped the baby in and I immediately hoped that it was drowned with Harry agreeing with me.

Wormtail raised his wand and said aloud into the night. "_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son_!"

The ground under Harry's feet opened and out came a little powdery dust from the gap and into the cauldron, which started spitting sparks.

Wormtail had a dagger in his hand and raised it over himself, sobbing. "_Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given, you will revive your master_!"

He brought his dagger down on his hand with the finger missing and removed it, nearly making me sick to my stomach as he let out an ear piercing scream.

I popped my ears as Wormtail advanced on Harry, his dagger pointed into his arm and pricked him.

I struggled "Et or ands ff im!" I shouted (translated to "Get your hands off him!")

Wormtail took out a vial and let some of Harry's blood trickle in before walking over to me.

I thrashed around, thinking _NO!_ as Wormtail stabbed me in the shoulder and putting some of my blood in a different vial and putting a stopper on it.

He staggered back to the cauldron and poured Harry's and my own blood in it, saying "_Blood of the enemies…forcibly taken…you will both resurrect your foe!_" he said, pointing to Harry more than me.

The cauldron burst into flames so bright I nearly went blind when I saw the figure of a man rise up from the belly of the cauldron.

He held out his arms and said to Wormtail in a high, cold voice "Robe me."

Wormtail clumsily robed the man, which afterwards stepped out of the cauldron.

He was worse than what the baby looked like. Tall, almost spidery limbs, with a face almost like a snake, with red eyes that were cold and merciless.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

I struggled against my bonds as Voldemort checked himself out (Full of himself, much?), his hands, his arms, his face…you know what I mean.

He didn't once look at Harry or me, or even that bloody snake treat, which was writhing along the ground, holding his stump of an arm.

"My…my Lord…" Wormtail said finally. "You…you did promise…my Lord."

I rolled my eyes _Kiss ass._ I thought to myself _Go snog his picture or something._

"Hold out your arm, Wormtail." Voldemort said slowly, the first thing he said after being resurrected.

Wormtail held out his still bleeding stump, making me nauseous "Master…thank you, Master."

Voldemort laughed as I retched silently, a high falsetto, cruelty brimming from the ringing laughter "Your other arm, Wormtail."

Wormtail sobbed and pleaded, but Voldemort pulled out a wand from his robes and forced Wormtail's left robe sleeve up past his elbow, where a dark red mark was branded into his skin.

It was a skull…with a snake in it's mouth like a tongue…the Dark Mark.

"It is back…" Voldemort said, gripping Wormtail's arm tightly "the others will have seen…and now, we shall see…we shall know."

Voldemort jabbed the reddened patch of Wormtail's skin and my scar prickled angrily as Harry moaned in pain.

The Mark was now jet black.

Voldemort looked up into the sky, talking more to himself than to the little snitch at his feet "Now we shall see who will be brave enough to come when they feel it. And who will be foolish enough to stay away."

Then he turned to Harry and I.

"You stand, Harry and Hannah Potter, on the remains of my late father and grandparents." he hissed loud enough for the two of us to hear barely "Muggles and fools…much like your dear darling mother…But they both had their uses, did they not, my father and her? Your mother died protecting you both as little children. And I killed my father…and see how useful he turned out to be in death."

I stifled a gasp. Voldemort really was so low as to kill his own father!?

Voldemort pointed to the hill, where a large manor house was perched "You see that house, Potters? My father lived there. My mother, a witch, fell deeply in love with him, but the fool left her when he found out what she was…a pure loather of magic, my father was."

I tuned him out, worrying about what would happen when his "others" would arrive. And I had to admit…he didn't know how to shut the hell up!

"But look at me reliving my family tree when observe, twins! My true family approaches!" Voldemort said as dark mist surrounded Voldemort's family's graves.

I rolled my eyes as one by one, Death Eaters in hoods popped into the graveyard and formed a cluster, looking at Voldemort, amazed.

Then one man crawled over to Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes "Master…master." he muttered.

Then the rest of them followed suit, kissing the hem of the black robes before forming a circle around the Riddle graves, leaving gaps as if to expect more people.

Voldemort welcomed them, but I kept them all tuned out, even during his tirade over how none of them bothered to try and find him when he disappeared.

I was too busy thinking about what was going on at school. Was Ivy worried? Did she know what happened? Was she reading my mind right now? One way to find out:

_Ivy?_ I thought.

_**HANNAH!?**_Ivy thought back to me _**What the hell is going on!? Malfoy's having kittens worrying about you!**_

_Long story. The Cup was a Portkey._

_**WHAT!? What d'you mean the Cup was a Portkey?**_

_You see, a Portkey is an item enchanted to take a person somewhere._

_**Don't give me sass, Hannah! I mean, what do you mean when you said the Cup…the Triwizard Cup…was a Portkey?**_

I shrugged, which went unnoticed as a Death Eater's screams rang through the graveyard. _The Cup…when Cedric and Harry and me touched it…it transported us to some weird graveyard thingy._

_**Are you all ok?**_Ivy asked, sounding concerned.

_Harry and I are…but…Cedric's…he's…_

_**What, Han?**_

_Cedric's dead._

_**NO!**_

_Yes. Someone murdered him…I'll explain later…tell Draco I'll be back soon and not to piss himself._

_**Care for me to tell him that you love him, Hannah?**_

I smirked _Could you?_

I could almost see Ivy rolling her eyes and she stopped the connection for a moment.

_**Malfoy says he loves you too, and no matter what you say, he's still going to be shitting kittens until your back at school.**_

_Aww! He's worried about me!…Ivy?_

Ivy broke the connection.

"Bitch." I muttered through my gag as Voldemort went around the circle of Death Eaters. Wormtail had since stopped crying, and now where his old hand used to be was a silver one, fitting him like a glove.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before someone on Wormtail's right "I am told you have not disowned the old ways, though, to the world you are seen as highly respected…yet…your son has been in magazine and newspaper articles quite a lot since this past Christmas, am I mistaken?"

I paled when Lucius Malfoy's voice said "No, my Lord, you are not."

"Wormtail," Voldemort said, turning to the rat. "untie the young lady and give her back her wand and dagger."

Wormtail walked over to where I sat and cut my bonds with the dagger…Slytherin's dagger.

**MY** dagger.

Wormtail forced me to my feet and threw me next to Voldemort and Mr Malfoy.

"Ah…Hannah Potter." Voldemort said, taking a hold of a corner of the duct tape that Wormtail put over my mouth to keep my silent. "We have never truly met, haven't we?" he asked, ripping the tape off me in one quick rip.

I swore under my breath, holding my burning mouth. "No, I can't say we have." I said nastily.

"Yet, I feel as if I…oh, wait, I am forgetting my manners now, aren't I, Hannah?" Voldemort said, turning to Malfoy. "I believe Lucius would like to speak to you."

I rolled my eyes, which widened when Malfoy grabbed both my arms and slammed me into a crypt.

"You listen here, you filthy little half blood." Lucius spat, leaving me cowering like I was eight years old again "You have absolutely no right to be anywhere near my son. He deserves far better than the likes of the daughter of a filthy Mudblood and a blood traitor Gryffindor. You are absolutely nothing…you hear me…nothing! And what Draco sees in you is absolutely appalling! He doesn't think you're beautiful, he doesn't think you're smart…he doesn't think anything he's told you! He's lied to you this whole time. He doesn't love you…he's only fancied you. You're like all the rest of the little girls he's dated. You're just like those cheap Muggle dollar store toys that children break and throw away. Draco can do so much better than an ugly little prude like you." he slapped me hard, knocking me to the ground "You had best stay away from my son, Potter. I will kill you with my bare hands like those Muggles you live with couldn't do! And…I won't show you mercy like those Muggles did." he finished, dragging me by the hair and throwing me to Voldemort's feet, who lifted me up like a father figure.

"Lucius…look what you have done now!" Voldemort scolded angrily "You've terrified the girl." he said, almost a sneer in his voice.

"I'm never scared!" I snapped angrily. "I was…caught off guard."

Voldemort smirked and took a hold of my shoulders to mutter in my ear "You know, Hannah, you and I are a lot alike."

I sneered "I'm nothing like you!" I snapped "You're a murderer! You killed my parents!"

"And I killed my own father." Voldemort said again, making me cringe "We were both raised in horrible ways. I was stuck in an orphanage and you were raised with abusive Muggles. You're powerful…I've seen what you can do in Defence Against the Dark Arts in your first year while possessing Quirell, think of what our powers combined could do! We could make those Muggles rue the day they first laid a hand on you…And Lucius may even approve you for young Draco."

"What are you saying?" I demanded as I was spun around.

"Join me, Potter. Together we can rule the wizarding world and bring the Muggles to their knees."

Harry seemed to have fought out of his gag, for he shouted "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HANNAH! THINK OF MUM AND DAD! THINK OF CEDRIC!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Harry, who immediately silenced.

"You're evil…why should I join you?" I demanded.

Voldemort smirked "Why, dear Hannah. There is no good or evil…just power…and those too weak to use it. There is also the powerful…and those who must be destroyed. You want those Muggles you live with destroyed, don't you?"

I grinned "Yes…yes, I do." I said before coming to my senses. I was siding with the villain! The monster that killed my parents. "What was I thinking?!" I said, stepping away from him and pulling out my wand "I'll never join you! You killed my father!"

Voldemort sneered and before I knew it, I was tied back to the headstone, this time the same way as Harry, my wand now resting at my feet. "You're making a big mistake, Potter!" he hissed "You'll go the same way as your parents. If not tonight, then tomorrow, if not tomorrow, then the next day. Eventually, you will turn out like your parents." then his expression softened when he heard Malfoy's voice behind him.

"Master, we all crave to know…how did you achieve this miracle…how did you manage to return to us?"

Voldemort smiled and turned to his Death Eaters, entering a long story that began with Harry and I breaking his power when we were one (while I cheered _GO ONE YEAR OLD ME! in my head)_

_After his power broke (which according to him was pain beyond pain), he settled into a faraway forest, waiting for one of his followers to find him and restore him to a body._

_There was more endless blah-blah over how "A faithful Death Eater inside of Hogwarts had put their names inside the Goblet of Fire, and made it so that they were to become trapped by me. Their blood was all that was missing for me to regain power."_

_After around ten minutes of this boring crap, Voldemort turned to Wormtail again and glared "Now, Wormtail, untie the twins and give them back their wands."_


	26. Chapter 26: The Duel

Chapter 26

The Duel

In moments that seemed to last eternity in themselves, Wormtail cut both Harry's and my bindings away, our wands thrust back into our hands.

Harry and I glanced at each other when I was pulled away and was surrounded by six Death Eaters…the one's I vaguely knew. Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair and…Malfoy.

I was surrounded six to one, the odds were in…and I didn't stand a chance in hell.

I was a fourteen year old girl, and they were all full grown men! What the hell was I supposed to do to save my own ass?

Voldemort and Harry were starting their own duel, Harry being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse as I just stood there.

That's when I did what is now known throughout Hogwarts as a classic "Hannah Potter escape attempt".

"Well…" I said, stretching my arms over my head "This obviously has nothing to do with me so…I'd best be…leaving!" I said, starting to run towards the Triwizard Cup.

Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me into them. "You think we're stupid, Potter?" Malfoy's voice hissed in my ear. "You're not going anywhere unless you can take us all on at once."

"It's impossible!" said two men (Crabbe and Goyle?) "There's one her and six us's."

"I stand by the statement that you two dorks have…the worst…grammar…ever!" Malfoy said before turning to my face "But I agree, she's too small and weak to take us all on. She's more of…a damsel in distress. She's probably waiting for my son to come and rescue her."

I growled. Nobody…_nobody_ called Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter a damsel in distress. So, I contradicted them all by doing the first thing on the list of things I did when I was in trouble.

I cracked open a can of whoopass on their asses.

I kicked the Death Eater holding me in the nuts and dropped down like in that Karate Kid movie Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made me watch with Dudley (who knew it was good for something?).

Nott (I could tell because he lost his hood and that he had his son's hair colour) charged at me and I got him in the face with a well aimed punch, while Harry watched, shocked, but still focused on avoiding Voldemort.

Crabbe and Goyle (The only other two besides Lucius Malfoy who weren't incapacitated with their crotch or their face) charged at me and I jumped into a tree and climbed (Thank Merlin Draco showed me how to do that in first year!) to a not too far up limb.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, each thinking _Where'd she go?_

I smirked and cleared my throat "Who's the damsel in distress now?" I asked, jumping down from the tree and bashing their heads together, knocking them out cold.

I meant to land on my feet…but my klutz nature had another plan.

I landed on my left foot…and my right ankle.

I swore loudly and gripped it as I fell onto my backside. "Just my bloody luck!" I shouted "Now I'm royally Skinnered!"

And it seemed that I was, Lucius Malfoy was advancing on me, a wand in his hand…and my wand was out of reach.

Malfoy smirked "I guess you are nothing but a damsel in distress." he sneered "_Crucio!"_

_I screamed and started sobbing as once again, I felt that unbearable pain, making the pain in my ankle and sides increase tenfold._

_It didn't last as long as Krum's curse on Cedric and I was…it was longer. So long, in fact that I passed out._

…

_When I came to, I was still looking up into Malfoy's face._

"_You bastard!" I snapped as strong as I could manage. _

_Malfoy smirked and I shot up, wanting to make him black out, wanting to use that same curse on him, to hell who he was! At that moment, I didn't give a crap that he was my boyfriend's father…I just wanted to kill the prick!_

_I struggled to my feet (my ankle was still killing me) and tried to lunge for Malfoy when I saw it._

_We weren't in the cemetery anymore…we were further away from where we were then I could imagine._

_Harry's and Voldemort's wands were connected with a gold light, forming a dome around them both, not two meters away from where I was._

_A strange haunting sound was coming from the dome, almost like a song._

_There was screams of pain coming from Voldemort's wand, cutting through the music, and slowly, people were coming out of the tip of his wand._

_Cedric; that old man from the manor dream over the summer; some Ministry witch who's disappearance was talked about a lot that year, Bertha Jorkins; and, just coming from Voldemort's wand, was my father._

_Dad looked at Harry and then to me and smiled "Your mother's coming. She wants to see you two…Hang on, Harry." Dad said, before landing in between Jorkins and the old man._

_Then, not too far after Dad, came someone who looked a hell of a lot like me. Long hair, except hers was red, Harry's green eyes, and my figure and complexion._

"_Mum?" I said shocked._

_Mum turned and smiled at me before turning seriously to Harry "When the connection's broken, we will linger for only moments, but we'll but you and Hannah time to get out of here. Get to the Cup, it will take you both back to Hogwarts, do you understand me?"_

"_Yes!" Harry shouted._

"_Yes!" I shouted._

_Dad turned to me and smirked "And, Hellion? Tell the son of that git to treat you well." he said, nodding towards Malfoy "And feel free to open a can of whoopass on him."_

_I smirked and grabbed Malfoy by the upper arm, tackling him to the ground with almost superhuman strength._

_I stood up and put on foot on Malfoy's chest, beaming with pride and Mum and Dad smiled._

"_Who's the damsel in distress now, Malfoy?" I sneered down at the blond man that sired my boyfriend._

_Malfoy sneered "It may not be you now, Potter. But one day you will be the damsel in distress, waiting for someone to save you." _

_I smirked and leaned down into Malfoy's face "Maybe…but not in this lifetime!" I shouted, stamping on his nose hard, relishing in the break._

"_That was for cursing me into oblivion." I sneered as Harry broke the connection with a loud "NOW!"_

_Harry ran over and grabbed my arm, flinging me over his back to carry me piggyback to the Portkey and Cedric's body._

_Stunners were flying in all directions, some missing me so close it ruffled through my hair._

"_STUN THEM!" Voldemort screamed._

"_HANG ON, SIS!" Harry said, ducking hard behind a marble angel to avoid another flurry of red lights ten feet from Cedric and the Cup._

"_Stand aside!" Voldemort said, his voice closer than I ever thought possible in such a short period of time "I will kill him! He's mine!"_

"_Him? He's?" I said. "He must only be after you!" I said to Harry._

_Harry dove again and grabbed Cedric's arm, handing it to me._

_I winced from how cold it was and handed it back to him._

"_Hannah, use your telekinesis to get the Cup!" Harry said._

"_I can't!" I said desperately "I haven't used it in weeks!"_

"_TRY, HANNAH!" Harry shouted desperately clinging to me._

_I strained myself and thought about the Cup going into Harry's and my hands and soon enough, it did._

"_GRAB HOLD, HARRY!" I screamed, blocking out Voldemort's scream of fury._

_There was another wrench above my naval, and we were spinning again in a mix of colours. Harry and I were going back to school._

_Still, all I could think about was Draco, how worried he must have been, and what he was going to do when he saw me again._

_That…and why the hell did my dad call me Hellion?_


	27. Chapter 27: Back to NormalSomewhat

**A/N: I used Safe and Sound again in this chapter…I still don't own it.**

Chapter 27

Back to Normal…Somewhat.

Just before I sensed we were going to hit ground, I turned to Harry and shouted "Bend your knees, bend your knees!", thinking that it would keep us on our feet.

I was sort of right. I bent my knees on impact and wound up stumbling a little. I would have remained standing if my ankle wasn't possibly broken. I wound up falling right next to Harry on my backside…Harry landed face first.

"I _told_ you to bend your knees!" I said annoyed.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Hannah!" Harry snapped as Dumbledore rushed over with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic.

"He's back! Lord Voldemort…he's back!" Harry cried, clutching Cedric's body as the rest of the Hogwarts student body swarmed over to the sight, bawling at what befell Cedric.

Professor Moody helped Harry to his feet and Harry started to go with him when he said.

"Bring your sister." he ordered, still walking towards the castle.

Harry turned to me and I looked up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere on this ankle." I said, nodding to my ankle.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Harry said, gripping my legs and pulling me onto his back.

Harry rushed to follow Moody with me piggyback on him, with his bum leg from the spider in the maze, it wasn't an easy task. (But it would have been impossible for me to get up without Harry, so why wouldn't Harry carry me?)

Moody lead us into his office and closed the door "What happened?"

Harry broke into an explanation over what he knew happened while I was protecting my own ass with the likes of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Moody then started acting very weird, asking Harry if Voldemort forgave the Death Eaters and stuff (Like, what was it to him if Voldemort forgave his followers?)

"Why do you need to know this stuff, Professor?" I asked finally.

Moody laughed. "You silly little girl! You have no idea who got you into this in the first place!"

"Who?" Harry and I said together.

"Was it Karkaroff?" Harry asked "Did you get him? Is he locked up?"

Moody shook his head "No, you two. It was I who put your names in the Goblet of Fire."

I gasped "It was you!?" I asked.

Moody nodded, pointing his wand at me "Yes, Ms Potter. It was I who put your names in the Goblet of Fire. It was I who made sure you made it through to the end…to get you to touch the Cup and lead you both to my master. I told Cedric Diggory about the egg to tell your brother to tell you. It was all me who helped you. And now the plan worked, the Dark Lord has risen again, and I will be honoured beyond all others…now…just to get you two out of my way."

He raised his wand at the two of us when there was a flash of red light and Moody was lying on the floor, Stunned.

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Barty Crouch's former house elf, Winky walked into the room, Snape holding a small vial of clear liquid.

"Open his mouth, Ms Potter." Snape ordered me.

Harry set me down from his back and helped me limp over to Moody's body and open his mouth wide enough for Snape to pour the liquid down his throat.

"Veritaserum." Snape said to me, making me nod in understanding.

"The colourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." I said, nodding as Dumbledore caught my attention.

Moody was changing…it was as if his features were filling. The large chunk in his nose that was missing was growing back, the wooden leg he used popped as a real one grew in its place and the magical eye he had popped out of its socket.

I nearly retched in disgust when a whole new man was in Moody's place.

Snape gasped "Crouch! Barty Crouch!"

I gave Snape a look of confusion. I only knew one Barty Crouch, and that one was no spring chicken.

"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Moody said simply.

Dumbledore started interrogating him and we all found out what really went on that year with them.

Apparently, that Barty Crouch that I knew had a son…and that son was the one we were interrogating.

Barty Crouch Jr. was sent to Azkaban not too long after Voldemort's power shattered, and a long time after, the Dementors knew he was dying and allowed Mr and Mrs Crouch a deathbed visit.

Mrs Crouch was ill as well as her son, and made Mr Crouch bust out her son as a last favour to her…disguising herself as the convict that was telling this story and the convict as his own mother.

His mother died in Azkaban. And the Crouch family staged the mother's death, a quiet private funeral…with an empty grave.

It was Winky who made Mr Crouch take his son to the Quidditch World Cup, where he eventually blasted the Dark Mark into the sky with Harry's wand.

Junior (Mr Crouch's son as I will call him now, to make life easier) was growing stronger against the Imperious Curse his father put him in to keep him hidden. He returned to Voldemort…and Voldemort put Crouch under the Imperious Curse to keep him from stopping Junior from whatever it was Voldemort had planned for him.

It was Junior who put Harry's and my names in the Goblet of Fire…and made sure that Harry would get to Voldemort or…*gag*…his master.

He also killed Mr Crouch. He killed him, dragged him into the Forbidden Forest and Transfigured him into a bone before burying him in the dirt outside Hagrid's cabin.

Especially in the maze. It was Crouch's son who Stunned Fleur Delacour (which explains why she screamed) and Imperioused Viktor Krum to go after Cedric (and therefore me.) to get Harry to win.

When Junior was done, I sat atop of Harry in stunned silence as McGonagall and Snape took him away.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and I "And now, I believe what you need, Harry is some sleep and peace. And Hannah, I believe you should accompany your brother to the hospital wing, to get that ankle of yours mended."

I nodded "Yes, Professor." Harry and I said together.

I smirked and kicked Harry in the sides. "Giddyup, Scooby! Medical attention awaits!" I said, pointing upwards.

Harry turned around and glared at me "Watch it, Calamity Jane, you need attention as well." Harry said, half angry, half amused.

I smirked "Well, I'm not the one that's in trouble. Wait till Mrs Weasley sees you." I said cheekily.

Harry laughed "Oh, you think I'm worried about Mrs Weasley? Wait till Malfoy gets a look at you! You're gonna be in for it so hard!"

I paled as we stood outside the hospital wing door.

_Who was going to be there for me when Harry walks in carrying me? _I thought as Dumbledore held the door open for us.

I sighed in relief at the fact Draco wasn't in there to raise a fuss. But…there was Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ivy and a large black dog.

"This dog is going to be staying with Harry." Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey, the matron. "Hannah wishes to go back to her common room when you're done with her."

Pomfrey nodded and drew some curtains over one bed, and Harry dropped me in the bed next to it as Pomfrey handed him some pyjamas.

Pomfrey made me drink a couple of potions (that tasted nasty, by the way) and performed a couple of spells on my ankle and before I knew it, I was good as new.

Dumbledore smiled as I shot up from bed and plopped myself in a chair next to the big black dog, whom I smiled at and gave a pet.

The dog looked up at me and its eyes sparkled in a way I knew so well.

"Sirius?" I whispered.

The dog just nudged my hand and licked it as Pomfrey came bustling back with a purple potion and a goblet as Harry laid down on his bed.

Dumbledore turned to the two of us. "Now, there is one problem." he said "You both have touched the Triwizard Cup first along with Mr Diggory. But…with Mr Diggory's passing…you both are the victors."

"I don't want it." Harry said flatly "Give it to Hannah. I know she wanted to win more than anything in the world."

I squeaked. Me? Win? The Triwizard Cup and a thousand Galleons in prize money?

"I don't want the money." I said as flat as Harry. "I'll take the Cup, Harry can have the money."

"NO, Hannah!" Harry snapped "I don't want anything to do with the Tournament or the trophy that lead Cedric to his death! You wanted to win. You want the glory. You can have it. I don't care. I want nothing to do with it!"

Dumbledore turned to me, the Triwizard Cup in his hands suddenly as if he summoned it "Then I believe that this belongs to you." he said, placing the Cup in my hands.

I never realized before how heavy the Cup was. Whenever I touched it, it was with at least one other person helping me support the weight.

Harry took the goblet from Madam Pomfrey as Dumbledore turned to me "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay up here?"

I nodded "I'll be fine, Professor. But thank you for your concern." I said, smiling lightly. "Besides…" I said, giggling "I haven't seen my boyfriend in hours, and I'm very sure he'll be worried to pieces over me and whether or not I'm dead."

Harry groaned, the goblet just at his lips "Oh, sweet mother of Merlin, Hannah. You had to bring in Malfoy?"

I nodded "You know me so well, Harry!" I said happily.

Harry rolled his eyes "Oh, how I wish I didn't."

I smirked "Oh, just shut your Clampitt and drink what I'm gonna guess is a Sleeping Draught."

Pomfrey and Dumbledore nodded "Now, Ms Potter, leave your brother for some quiet and go tell your house the…er…how shall I phrase it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe the bittersweet news?" I suggested, setting the Cup down on Harry's nightstand as he swallowed some purple stuff "Since I won the Tournament and Cedric's dead?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, very well phrased, Ms Potter." Dumbledore complemented. "Now go and tell them."

I smirked and turned to Ron. I was rather used to being carried to places. "Ronnie?" I whispered as Harry dropped off.

"Oh, Merlin, what?" Ron asked, turning to me.

"My ankle's still a little sore…will you carry me to the dungeons?" I asked, pouting.

"Sure." Ron said, standing up reluctantly, Ivy following suit.

"I'll come too and take the Cup." Ivy said, taking the Cup out of my hands.

I smiled as I jumped onto Ron's back "Thanks, V." I said, giving Ron a light jab in the sides "Forward, Weasley." I said, smirking at my brilliant plan.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to me "Hannah, please don't call me Weasley. You sound so Slytherin when you do that. Call me Ron." Ron said.

I smirked "First, fine, I won't call you Weasley anymore. And second off, I am Slytherin, so watch it." I said, giggling.

"She's got you there, Ron." Ivy said, turning to Ron as she lugged my trophy behind her.

…

When Ron, Ivy and I got to the brick wall of the Slytherin dungeons (I gave Ron some pretty good directions, Ivy helping a little bit), I jumped off Ron's back and grabbed the Triwizard Cup.

"Thanks, V." I said happily, before turning to Ron and giving him a one armed hug "Thanks for carrying me, Ron." I said.

"Yeah, we're gonna head back to the hospital wing." Ivy said, turning back "Enjoy the celebrating." she called to me.

"Thanks again, Ron. I will!" I shouted to Ivy, turning and half running to the snake door knocker.

"Hey! Your ankle's fine!" Ron shouted to me.

I turned around and beamed "I know…I just wanted to be carried. How Slytherin am I now?" I asked. "Half blood." I added, saying the password to the dungeons and lifting my trophy before walking into my common room.

I saw that the entire house was in the common room, sitting around quietly.

I realized why instantly. It wasn't every day that one of their own went into a maze for a final task of a Tournament and weren't heard from since.

Draco was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise, obviously nervous (over me, duh!).

I cleared my throat, which no one noticed. Could have been anyone.

I cleared my throat again…louder this time. But, nobody noticed me standing there with the Triwizard Cup.

_Screw this crap._ I thought before clearing my throat one last time and yelling out:

"HEY!"

All eyes in the common room turned to me, shocked.

I smirked "That's better." I said, smirking to everyone. "Hi, all." I said happily.

Crabbe groaned "Man! There goes my five Galleons."

Goyle cheered "Yes! Told you all she was alive, Crabbe. Cough up!" Goyle said, holding out his hand.

"Um, I still don't appreciate the fact that you were betting on the fate of my girlfriend!" Draco shouted angrily to them both, sneering.

"Or my girlfriend's best friend!" Blaise added, crossing his arms.

"What's up, Hannah?" Pansy asked. "What happened?"

I smirked and turned around, taking the Cup's other handle in my other hand "Harry didn't want the title." I said, smirking at what looks I was probably getting "So…" I said, turning around "Guess who won?" I asked, holding the Triwizard Cup in the air.

The house went into drastic change mode. One minute, it was as sombre as a funeral home, the next when I brought out the Cup, the House was in an even bigger uproar than when I was made a Champion for Hogwarts.

My dorm mates squealed loudly and dog piled on me, knocking the Cup out of my hands as I was bombarded from all sides.

"Ok, ok!" I shouted as I heard the common room door close again "I love you all too, let me up!" I pleaded.

Amelia and Monique were the first to get off the dog pile, pulling Millicent, Rose, Pansy and Lexi off me.

"Thanks." I said, dusting myself off as Millicent hoisted me up to my feet "Thanks, Millie." I said, beaming at her.

"Don't mention it, Han!" Millie said, beaming back.

Suddenly, I was spun around and kissed hard, amongst frequent squeals and loud choruses of "WHOOO!" and "You go, Malfoy!".

When the kiss broke, Draco pressed our foreheads together "I…hope…you…know," he said, panting from the passion in the snog "you…scared…the…_shit_…out…of…me."

I smirked "Well, what can I say?" I said, catching my breath. "I scare the Skinner out of anyone."

"Hey, Han!" Goyle shouted, ruining the moment.

"What?" I asked, breaking away from Draco and turning to him.

"Want some ice cream? Theo and Crabbe got it from the kitchens."

I smirked "You bet your sweet ass I want some ice cream!" I said, taking the cone of vanilla from Goyle's hand.

"Hey!" Draco said as I ate "You don't share?"

I smirked and sucked on the top of the ice cream "We'll see." I said, creasing my eyebrows together when Draco smirked at me as if he knew something I didn't. "What?" I asked.

"You got ice cream all over your face." Draco said.

I blushed and pulled out my pocket mirror. And sure enough, there was more ice cream on my face than there was in my mouth.

"Oh, Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I said, turning beet red. "Goyle! I need a napkin!"

Draco smirked "Oh, no. I have a better idea."

I creased my eyebrows together "What?" I asked.

"Well, you have ice cream on your face, and I want ice cream…"

I nodded "Uh huh…and?" I asked.

"Why don't I just show you?" Draco asked, tackling me and kissing all over my face.

I squirmed and giggled as the entire house watched me "Draco Malfoy!" I squealed! "Stop! That tickles!"

Draco stood up and smirked, wiping some melted ice cream off his face "There we go. We're all clean." Draco said, smirking broadly, lifting me up from under my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"Ok!" I shouted to the crowd, which fell silent "Before we get too deep into this party…" I started. "We should all have a moment of silence for Cedric's memory."

Draco smirked "Always the considerate one." he pointed out.

Everyone nodded and bowed their heads for Cedric, making me smirk. I guess I was Slytherin's Ice Princess. I got the entire house to do what I wanted.

"Thanks, everyone!" I said, lifting my head up after the moment of silence. "Ok! Now that that's done…we all know what we're down here for-!"

"The fact that this one's won the Triwizard Tournament!" Draco chirped, picking me up under the arms.

"Let's get this party started!" I screamed, pointing to Lexi to turn up the music.

…

We celebrated late into the night, up to four in the morning, when Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall had to come in and tell us all to go to bed.

Truth be told, I was waiting for people to go to bed. I was ready to pass out after three thirty in the morning. My dorm mates gave up and went up to bed, and Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Nott didn't last that long, they were all sleeping on separate couches in the common room, completely oblivious to the party going on.

Draco rolled his eyes and I yawned "Well, now it's time for bed." he said, turning to me "You're exhausted."

I nodded "I won't debate with you there." I said "Fighting Death Eaters six to one does that to a girl."

"Who'd you fight?" Draco asked, leaning on the mantle.

"Nott, Avery, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle and…uh…" I trailed off.

"Who?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Malfoy." I muttered.

"My father!" Draco said, shocked. "I know, but in my defence, he used the Cruciatus Curse on me." I said defensively.

"What!?" Draco hissed "He didn't!"

I nodded and yawned "He did…and…he slapped me."

"What!?" Draco shouted, gripping my arms. "Hannah, what did he say to you, if anything."

I blinked "He said: 'You listen here, you filthy little half blood. You have absolutely no right to be anywhere near my son. He deserves far better than the likes of the daughter of a filthy Mudblood and a blood traitor Gryffindor. You are absolutely nothing…you hear me…nothing! And what Draco sees in you is absolutely appalling! He doesn't think you're beautiful, he doesn't think you're smart…he doesn't think anything he's told you! He's lied to you this whole time. He doesn't love you…he's only fancied you. You're like all the rest of the little girls he's dated. You're just like those cheap Muggle dollar store toys that children break and throw away. Draco can do so much better than an ugly little prude like you. You had best stay away from my son, Potter. I will kill you with my bare hands like those Muggles you live with couldn't do! And…I won't show you mercy like those Muggles did.'" I finished, a tear falling down my face.

Draco growled. "That little…" he started, seeming to not be able to find a word to describe his father.

"He's right, you know." I said, turning away "You deserve far better than…the daughter of some Mudblood and blood traitor."

"Hannah!" Draco said as I started to walk upstairs to my dorm, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to look at him "You listen here. What my father told you is not…I repeat _not _true in any sense. You have every right to be near me…in fact I encourage it. There's no one out there that can compare to you. In fact, the only one who deserves far better than anyone is you. You're not nothing, absolutely not! You're not smart…you're brilliant! One of the smartest witches in school besides Granger and Duff. And you're not beautiful…you're gorgeous. I'd never lie to you, I've told you that repeatedly. And damn it, my father wouldn't know what love was if it was dancing starkers in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cosy. And your prudishness is just one of the many things I love about you. And…" Draco started, as I just looked up at him in disbelief of what he was saying "if he ever puts a hand on you again, I don't give a damn if he did sire me, I'll kill him."

I smiled faintly, and Draco smirked.

"There's the smile." he said triumphantly.

"Shh!" I said, nodding to his dorm mates "Should we wake them?" I asked.

Draco shook his head "No. They wouldn't make it up the stairs anyways. Besides, I'd much rather sleep alone tonight."

I nodded "Night." I said, starting up to my dorm.

"Hey." Draco said to my back "When I said sleep alone, you didn't think I excluded my girlfriend, did you?"

I turned around and blushed "You serious?" I asked.

Draco smirked "Do I look like I'm kidding around?"

I shook my head and walked back to where I stood not two minutes beforehand, putting my head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco chuckled. "Girls." he muttered "Can't wait for bed to drop off."

"Draco?" I muttered quietly.

"Yes, love?" Draco asked.

"Carry me?" I asked.

Draco snickered and picked me up. "You think I could say no to that look?" he asked.

I shook my head, snaking my arms around his neck as he climbed the stairs up to his dorm.

"That maze must've been exhausting." Draco said, brushing a lock of my hair out of my face.

I nodded "The graveyard bit didn't help much, either." I said sleepily as Draco opened the door to his dorm.

At this point, I was half asleep when Draco laid me down in his bed before crawling in himself, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder…and the bastard decided to sing again!

And not just anything…the same thing he sang me to sleep with that Valentine's Day…and to be honest…it seemed fitting.

"**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**

**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**"

I nudged into Draco a little bit more as I felt a warm blanket wrap around me and Draco kiss my temple before going back to the song.

"**Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone."**

**There wasn't any point in fighting it this time. I knew I was exhausted, that task and the graveyard fight for my life zapped a lot of energy out of me. I was so warm under the blanket and in Draco's arms and I faintly heard the pounding of Draco's heart against my cheek.**

**And that is exactly how I went to sleep that night.**


	28. Chapter 28: A Tearful Goodbye

Chapter 28

Goodbye

Too quickly, the school year was over. I was packed, Gwendolyn was in her cage and waiting to be taken aboard the train, and all my posters in my dorm were taken down for another year.

I was miserable. It was the best year at Hogwarts in my entire life…and I didn't want it to end. And who'd blame me?

Getting to play in a Tournament, going to my first dance, getting the guy I was in love with…and winning the aforementioned Tournament? It was one of the happier years of my life, bar none.

The day we all left was when I finally got to talk to Dominique and Fleur after the third task…right after the feast, where Dumbledore made a speech on Cedric and all that.

"Annah!" Dommie squeaked behind me, Fleur right next to her as I turned around.

I smiled "Hey, Dommie, hi, Fleur." I said happily, resting my head on Draco's shoulder (yes, he was with me too.)

"I 'ope we see each uzzer again, 'Annah, 'Arry." Fleur said, taking Harry's and my hands in turn. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere to improve my Eenglish."

I smiled and nodded "Likewise." I said.

Fleur swooped down on Harry and kissed his cheeks, then mine. "Until we meet again, 'Arry, 'Annah." Fleur said before swooping out of the Entrance Hall for the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Au revoir, 'Arry." Dommie said before doing what I will remember for the rest of my life.

Instead of kissing Harry's cheeks as Fleur did, Dominique Lafleur grabbed Harry's robes and drew her face to his, kissing him hard.

I laughed so hard Draco had to hold me up out of fear I'd fall on my ass. "You…go, Dommie!" I cheered when she broke apart.

"Bye, 'Annah!" Dommie said quickly kissing my cheeks before following Fleur out the door.

"OWL ME!" I called out to her.

I snickered "Harry, I think you have an admirer!" I said.

Draco smirked "Yeah, Potter. Got a French girl, eh?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry snapped "Go snog my sister or something." he suggested before turning to Ron and Hermione. "How d'you think Durmstrang's getting back to their school, now that Karkaroff's split."

I shrugged "Maybe find someone else in Karkaroff's place to steer." I suggested.

"Karkaroff did not steer." a gruff voice said behind me. "He stayed in his cabin and made us do all the vork."

I turned around and there stood Viktor Krum, completely in control of his own mind. And he came to say goodbye to Hermione.

"Could I have a vord?" he asked, turning to Mione.

I nodded "Go for it." I said, beaming, making Krum turn to me.

"Hannah, I vish to thank you, for despite the…incident in the maze, you have still been kind to me and my school aftervords." Krum said, nodding to me before bending down and kissing my cheek.

I blushed and Draco pulled me into him "Watch it, Seeker Boy, she's mine."

Krum nodded "Of course, Malfoy, I vould never try to take a voman avay from a man. I vasn't raised that vay."

Draco nodded coldly "Good." he said before Krum walked away with Hermione.

"Hurry, Mione!" I called to her "The carriages'll be here soon!"

"Oh, relax, Han. She'll be fine." Harry said, still a little dazed from Dommie's kiss.

"Oh, like this little Snow White Queen?" someone's snarky, teasing voice said behind me, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and paled. It was Fyaro Delmonte, that bastard that made me snog him.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye, adorable." Delmonte said, smirking "And thanks for leaving me out of your kindness after the task. Not very fair of you, was it?"

"Back off, Delmonte." Draco said, pulling me to his other side. "Just because we shared a dorm this year, doesn't mean we're friends, especially after what you made Hannah do."

I smirked "Ha!"

Delmonte walked over to Draco's other side, where I was standing and kissed my cheek "Till we meet again, baby." he said, smirking before Draco pulled me into him.

"Watch yourself, Delmonte, she's with me!" Draco said, pulling me away from Delmont as he walked out of the Hall.

I blushed "Oh, was my Dragon a little jealous?" I asked, giggling.

Draco turned to me "What the hell did you just call me?" he asked.

I smirked "I called you my Dragon. Your name does mean Dragon, doesn't it?" I asked.

Draco nodded "Oh, yeah." he said, rolling his eyes as the carriages started coming up to the Hall doors. "Let's get a carriage."

I nodded and smirked "Ok." I said before turning to Harry and Ron "I'll be with Draco." I said as Draco lead me to a carriage.

Harry rolled his eyes "Fine."

Hermione came back with Ivy and smiled "Have fun, Hannah!" Ivy said.

"Not too much fun!" Harry shouted to me as Draco lifted me into the carriage before getting in himself.

"See you on the platform!" I shouted, waving to Harry.

…

**Harry's POV**

As I watched Malfoy walk down to the first carriage with my sister, Hermione came back with Ivy.

"Hey, Mione." I said "Hey, V. Han's just went with Malfoy." Ivy smiled just as Malfoy was lifting Hannah into the carriage "Have fun, Hannah!"

I glared at her and turned to my sister "Not too much fun!" I shouted.

Hannah turned to me and waved as the carriage started forward "See you on the platform!" Hannah shouted before turning back to nuzzle into Malfoy's chest.

I sneered and turned to Ivy "Why'd you do that?" I asked.

Ivy shrugged "Cause I knew she'd have fun." she said, smirking.

"Now she's gonna think it means with anything!" I shouted.

Hermione patted my shoulder "Harry, you're such a protective older brother."

I rolled my eyes "I just don't want my baby sister to get hurt again." I said simply.

Ivy awed, her light blue eyes sparkling. "Harry! That's so sweet, defending her from unworthy boys!"

Ron nodded "Yeah, Harry's a good big brother, isn't he?"

I glared "You all act as if Hannah's a year younger, instead of a day." I said annoyed.

Ivy patted me on the shoulder like Hermione did "Harry, stop worrying so much. You've seen how Malfoy is to her. She'll be fine. And I hate to say it…" she rolled her eyes "…he's…a…he's a…" she retched "a gentleman."

"Only around Han though." Ron said coldly.

Another carriage came up to the castle, and then I realized that Hannah left her things.

I groaned. "Come on," I said, taking my trunk, Hedwig, Hannah's truck and Gwendolyn "let's get to the train."

…

**Hannah's POV**

Once Draco and I were on the train, Draco lead the both of us to the back compartment of the train and plopped himself in one of the seats.

I rolled my eyes "You remind me so much of you in second year, you know that?" I asked "You always plop yourself down in a seat in the same way."

Draco smirked "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But you love it." he said.

I huffed and smirked. "Yeah, yeah I do." I said, plopping myself next to him. "So any plans for this summer?"

Draco shrugged "Father's working most of the time, business trips and whatnot, so it'll just be me and Mother. What about you?"

I shrugged "I dunno. Avoid my cousin's gang, chill out with Harry, typical summer for Hannah Potter."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled me into his lap. "What? No hand to hand combat training planned?"

I shook my head "No, I get enough training from defending myself against Dudley." I said flatly. "Besides, I just want a typical, ordinary summer, with no big plans or happenings."

Draco nodded "After this year, I wouldn't blame you if you just lazed around that filthy Muggle fleapit."

I smirked and smacked him "Draco Malfoy, don't use such terms. No matter how true it is."

Draco smirked and pushed me off his lap, climbing on top of me "But, Hannah, it is awfully true."

I grinned and tugged on his hair "Yes, yes it is." I said, getting up.

"Ugh!" Draco groaned "Must you play so hard to get? You should know damn well what I want to do."

I smirked "It's my job. And…if you want to do it so badly, beg me." I said.

Draco gaped "Malfoys don't beg for snog sessions!"

I licked my lips and started for the compartment door "Ok, I guess I'll go and find Harry, then." I said starting out.

"Damn it!" Draco groaned, gripping my arm and turning me around "Hannah, bloody hell." he murmured before sitting us in a seat again and crashing his mouth down on mine.

"Damn it, Hannah." he said pulling off me briefly, pressing our foreheads together "This is the last time I'll be with you for two months." He kissed me intensely again, tangling his fingers in my hair before pulling off "You think it's amusing to play these games?"

I wound my fingers in his hair as he laid me across three seats and wiped his tongue across my lower lip, when I opened up to attack his tongue with my own, smirking when I brushed my tongue against the roof of his mouth and he moaned.

"Shit, Hannah, that was low, even for me." Draco said, pulling off and smirking. "Let's sort that out now, shall we?"

I giggled when he clamped his mouth down on my neck, biting and sucking it hard enough that I knew it was going to leave a hickey that I'd have to explain to the Durselys when I got on the platform.

I giggled when one of Draco's hands untangled themselves from my hair and went up my shirt to graze across my stomach.

I pulled Draco off my collarbone finally and crashed my mouth to his, messing up his hair so badly that he'd have yelled if it was anyone else messing it up.

Draco got me back by taking my hair in his hands and tugging it lightly as he deepened the kiss.

It seemed we were going at it for fifteen minutes (and the train only left Hogsmeade and Hogwarts when we were snogging for ten!) and were perfectly content to continue going at it until we had to say goodbye.

That didn't last long.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Someone said through the door "This is a public place, you two. Get a room!"

"Yeah, we don't need to walk into a compartment to watch the ferret eating Hannah's face."

Draco and I managed to stop snogging long enough to look at who interrupted us.

Blaise and Goyle.

"Hey, guys." Draco said dryly, still keeping the same hold he had on me when they found us "What?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to come and say hey. We're gonna go find Ivy and chill with her." Blaise said happily "So we'll see you on the platform, Malfoy."

"Oh, and by the way," Goyle chirped in when Blaise left "if your mum sees that you and Han look like that, you're probably gonna get hexed, Malfoy."

Draco and I looked at each other and almost busted a gut laughing.

Draco's hair was messed up as if he just got out of bed, his robe was on the floor, leaving him in his dress shirt, black dress pants, his Slytherin vest and matching black dress shoes.

His tie was halfway out of his vest and halfway undone.

Draco smirked "Holy Salazar, I think I got a little carried away." he said. "Look at you."

I managed to look in the glass window of the train. And I looked a hell of a lot worse than Draco.

My hair was a disaster, I looked like Rip Van Winkle after he woke up from his twenty year sleep!

My robe, like Draco's was lying in a heap at the side of the seats where we snogged…and my vest was with it.

My tie was undone and limply hanging over my shoulders.

I turned to Draco and tsked him "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have not so very gentlemanly ideas running through that head of yours." I said, shaking my head.

Draco smirked back at me "Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, you think I'm the villain, where you got me out of my robe and nearly pulled out my tie!"

"Ah, but I have more damage done than you." I pointed out.

Draco scowled and looked me up and down "I hate it when you're right." he said, sitting back in his seat and pulling out his wand. "Let's get straightened up." he said, waving the wand over himself, making him look as if our ultimate snog session never happened.

I smirked "Looking good as always, Mr Malfoy." I said as Draco waved his wand at me, making me look as I did before he first kissed me on the train.

"Likewise, Ms Potter." Draco said, patting the seat next to him. "Come on, we'll be at Kings Cross soon."

I nodded and sat down next to him, putting my head on his shoulder.

…

Before I knew it, we were at the station.

I kept with Draco, half hoping I was dreaming and I'd wake up in January again, so I could relive the last part of the year (Well, minus Voldemort coming back and Cedric dying.).

Draco scanned the crowd and found a blonde haired woman. "My mother's here." he said, smirking "I think it's time you and her get acquainted."

I blushed "Draco, I don't have good history with your family, remember?" I asked.

Draco shrugged it off "Ah, that was my father. My mother'll love you! Lest you forget my impression of her from Valentine's Day?" Draco said, leading me towards the blonde haired woman and a small creature I was guessing was a house elf.

"Mother!" Draco said, giving the woman a hug.

"Draco!" the woman said, kissing Draco on the cheek "You had a good year, I hope?"

Draco nodded and smirked "Yes, Mother, I did. I believe I was in the newspaper and in Witch Weekly quite a bit."

The woman nodded "Yes, I read. It's about time you swept that girl off her feet!" the woman mock scolded.

"Mother!" Draco said, flushing "Not in front of my girlfriend, please."

The woman froze "Girlfriend? Where?" she asked, scanning around as if I was going to pop out any second.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed me in front of her "Mother, this is Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter…my girlfriend. Hannah, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

I smiled and blushed as Narcissa enveloped me in a bone crushing hug "Oh, it's about time I met Draco's little girlfriend! It's so nice to meet you." she squealed when she let me go "Draco's been telling his father and I so much about you since he first came home first year. All he could talk about was the brilliant shenanigans you two got up to together, and the look in his face! He looked so madly in love!"

"Mother!" Draco said, flushing. "That's personal!"

I giggled and turned to him "Really, Draco? Shenanigans?"

Draco groaned and face palmed himself, muttering something about "Rue the day I ever brought it up."

I giggled "My Skinner, Draco, are we a little embarrassed?"

Narcissa beamed "And that was the one thing he would always bring up! Every chance he got, he'd say 'Skinner' this, 'Skinner' that, and he always said 'Hannah says it all the time.'. So, why do you go with Skinner?"

I grinned. I had _told_ Harry I'd get Draco to say Skinner!

"Well, Mrs Malfoy, I use Skinner in honour of my favourite ice hockey player, Jeff Skinner, a former Kitchener Ranger who now plays for the Carolina Hurricanes, wears number fifty three, and was the youngest Ranger in franchise history to score fifty goals in a season." I said, smiling. (**A/N: This stuff about Jeff Skinner is true, trust me, I know this stuff.**)

Narcissa beamed "Oh, and Draco's told me all about your little obsession with hockey and music and Quidditch, he even told me you sang! Oh, you must be phenomenal! Draco's said so many times how great you were with your voice and the guitar. He sings and plays guitar too, you know."

"Mother!" Draco half groaned "Hannah doesn't know that!"

I smirked "I do now." I said, flinching when I heard my uncle call me.

"GIRL!"

I turned sadly to Draco. "That's my uncle." I said.

Draco turned to Narcissa "Well, Mother, I'd best bring Hannah to her Muggles. I'll return in a few moments."

Narcissa turned to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It was very, very nice meeting you, Hannah."

I smiled genuinely "Likewise." I said, before turning to Draco and letting him walk me over to the middle of the platform.

"I like your Mother." I said finally, snickering.

Draco went stone faced "I can't believe she said all that personal stuff about what I said about you over the summers." he grumbled.

I giggled and kissed his cheek "Oh, Draco, stop." I said, smiling "It's rather cute." I said before hearing my uncle shout "GIRL!" again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I said, wrapping my arms around Draco's middle and hugging him.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too." Draco said, kissing the top of my head "I'll owl you every day."

I smirked "I'm going to hold you to that, you know that, right?" I asked, looking up at him.

Draco rolled his eyes "Yes, I know that." Draco sighed "But I have nothing to worry about because I will. I swear on my grave."

I smiled and buried my cheek in his chest again. "I'm still going to miss you." I said sadly.

Draco stuck a hand in my back jeans pocket. "I know. I know." he said, taking a hold of my wrist and pulling away from me.

I felt my eyes start to water and I kissed him for what I felt was going to be the last time, half knowing that my cousin was standing right there.

"HANNAH'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Dudley shouted when Draco broke the kiss and turned to Dudley.

"Yes, Muggle. Hannah does have a boyfriend." Draco said flatly "And…if I hear that you or anyone of your family or friends was mean to her in any letters she writes me this summer…I highly suggest you run faster than your fat Muggle ass can carry you, because I will find you." Draco threatened, grabbing Dudley's shirt and drawing him into his face. "Am I understood?"

Dudley nodded "Y-Yes…y-you're understood."

Draco let go of him and smirked "Boo." he said half menacingly.

Dudley gave a squeak and ran behind Aunt Petunia.

I smiled "Thanks, that ought to get Dudley to leave me alone for a while." I said, kissing him.

"LET'S GO, GIRL, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Vernon shouted.

I looked up at Draco for the last time and blinked, feeling two tears fall down my face. "Bye." I said, turning and walking back sadly to Harry, Dudley, Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Suddenly I heard someone shout behind me "HANNAH!"

And I was grabbed by the arm, turned around and saw a flash of platinum blond hair before he kissed me…right in front of the Muggles!

The kiss was, hard, passionate, mind blowing. It seemed all I was going to remember for a while was that moment.

Draco pulled back and smirked "You forgot that." he said, kissing my forehead before walking off, giving the Muggles I lived with a "Death Comes on Swift Wings to Those Who Hurt My Girl and Piss Me Off" look.

…

Back in the car on the way to Privite Drive, I fiddled with my necklace, looking down at the Triwizard Cup in between my legs.

That's when I saw it.

It was a silver chain on my left wrist, with a small charm on it…a charm bracelet.

I took the charm in my hand and saw it was a little heart with the letters "HP" and "DM" on it in a smaller heart.

I realized it was a locket charm and I opened it. Then I heard it.

It was Draco…and he was singing Safe and Sound!

I gasped and looked in the window of the charm, and saw that somewhere in a tree, where those same two initials carved inside a little heart with two other initials so the trunk read something like this:

**J.P.+L.E.**

**D.M.+H.P.**

**L.M.+N.B.**

I gasped. Those weren't any initials.

There were the initials of my parents, Draco's parents, and mine and Draco's.

Finally, Vernon asked me "Who was that idiot boy that kissed you on the platform?"

I smiled and looked down at the tree trunk in the locket. "That idiot boy…is the reason I had the best year of school in my life. He's the best thing that ever happened to me…he's the idiot boy I've fallen in love with."

**A/N: Well, finally book 4 is done! HURRAY! Romance central for Draco/Hannah and Blaise/Ivy! Book five: The Potter Twins and the Order of the Phoenix will be up soon!**


End file.
